Sentimientos encontrados
by Angel of suna
Summary: Gaara se ve obligado por el consejo casarse pero debe ser alguien de otra aldea para fortalecer los lazos entre ellas. Pero a quien eligira ¿y matsuri? que hara con el amor de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

_Aquí les dejo el comienzo de mi segundo fic. Va a tener un par de capítulos más que el anterior. Y es un poco menos enredado ya que la historia es lineal._

**Declaración:** _**Los **__**personajes **__**de **__**Naruto **__**no **__**me **__**pertenecen **__**son **__**de **__**Masashi **__**kishimoto.**_

_**Sentimientos encontrados**_

**Capitulo 1: decisión**

-¡Todavía no entiendo por qué nos molestamos en ir a Konoha! ¡Has rechazado todo lo que las otras naciones te ha puesto en frente! … No sé por qué lo haces Gaara. Una molesta Temari caminaba junto a sus hermanos intentando comprender las acciones del menor.

-Lo bueno es que allí nos quedaremos varios días. ¡Los pies me están matando, solo quiero dormir! Protestó Kankuro.

Los miró, pero no dijo nada, sabía que tenían razón. Los había hecho recorrer casi sin descanso las otras tres naciones aliadas. Solo faltaba Konoha, y aunque, a pesar de la molestia que le provocaba el motivo de su visita, allí tenía varios amigos, incluyendo al nuevo Hokage.

-Gaara, has llegado. Disculpa el desorden, estoy repleta de trabajo.

Salvo por el escritorio extra, la oficina no había cambiado desde la última vez que había estado allí. Estaba llena de pilones de documentos pendientes que parecían no acabar y personas entrando y saliendo con más de ellos, mientras que Shizune la ayudaba con el abundante papeleo.

-No se preocupe, Tsunade sama, a estas alturas mi despacho no debe verse mejor… ¿y Naruto? Esperaba verlo aquí. Dijo el Kazekage buscando la cara de su amigo por el cuarto.

Una pequeña sonrisa se filtro por los labios de la Hokage.

-Cuando supo a que venías comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, así que le pedí que se fuera. Si quieres puedo llamarlo.

-Creo… que así está bien, respondió el sabiendo que llamarlo no era una buena idea. Dígame, ¿Cómo va su entrenamiento?

Ella suspiró con un dejo de resignación.

-Terrible… Todavía no comprendo como Jiraiya y Kakashi lograron poner algo en esa cabeza tan hueca. ¡Me ha triplicado el trabajo! Las facciones de Tsunade cambiaban a medida que aumentaba el tono de su voz hasta que logro calmarse… Luego podrás hablar con él. Ahora vayamos a lo que te trae por aquí. Me sorprendí cuando recibí el halcón. ¿Realmente quieres hacer esto?

-Créame, no fue mi idea, pero si debo decidir entre casarme y soportar al consejo siete años más, prefiero casarme.

-Sé mejor que nadie de lo que hablas… Afirmó casi compadeciéndose del joven. Pero supe que rechazaste a las candidatas de las otras aldeas.

-La alianza con Konoha lleva muchos años. La verdad es que prefiero fortalecer nuestros lazos… Ya ha habido diferencias con algunas de las otras villas y temo que las relaciones con ellas terminen por romperse… Solo fui por compromiso, aceptar algo de ellos nunca ha estado en mis planes. Dijo con voz fría y monótona intentando conformarse a sí mismo.

-Ya veo. Si es así, he seleccionado a tres de mis mejores Shinobis, si no son de tu agrado te cederé los demás reportes.

El Kazekage tomo las carpetas, sin demasiado entusiasmo, y las analizó una por una. Colocó las tres fotografías sobre la mesa y las observo. Dos eran conocidas Hyuga Hinata y Yamanaka Ino. La tercera no, leyó su nombre, Hatake Mei. Era extraño conocía a casi todas las personas de su edad en esa aldea pero a ella no la había visto ni siquiera una vez.

-¿Hyuga y Hatake? Pregunto descartando inmediatamente a Ino.

-Se que conoces a Hinata.

-Sí, pero… ¿porque Konoha pone en mis manos un rasgo sanguíneo que ha protegido por décadas?

-Es un acto de buena fe, Lord Hiashi está de acuerdo. Te dije que te ofrecía lo mejor. Agrego Tsunade con satisfacción.

-No conozco a esta y no hay mucha información sobre ella. Dijo el joven Kage cerrando la carpeta de Hinata y extendiendo la de Mei hacia Tsunade.

-Hatake Mei, es hija de Kakashi, llegó a la aldea hace unos cuantos, años luego de la muerte de su madre. No muchos saben que es su hija. En cuanto a los datos… Hay una buena razón para que no estén allí… pertenece al ANBU.

Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyo en el respaldo de la silla y evitó mirar a sus hermanos que seguramente señalaban el reporte de Hinata. Había descartado a Ino por el simple recuerdo del examen chunin y no estaba dispuesto a soportar a una mujer que le tenía pánico y para colmo se la pasaría llorando por su mejor amigo. La última opción no estaba tan mal, se ajustaba perfecto a sus planes. Alguien entrenada y acostumbrada a obedecer. El fastidio seria mucho menor. Es más, era la ocasión ideal para pagarle a Kakashi la deuda de gratitud que tenia con él, retirando a su hija de las líneas y asegurándole cierto bienestar.

-La ultima. Aseveró sin más palabras.

-¿Estás seguro? Tsunade lo vio fijamente hasta que el asintió con la cabeza. -¡Shizune!

-Si, Tsunade sama. Dijo la morena a su lado.

-Dile a Mei que deseo verla y a Ino y Hinata que pueden retirarse.

Al cabo de unos minutos, una muchacha castaña, de porte altivo y tez blanca ingresaba a la oficina con el uniforme reglamentario y una máscara con líneas oblicuas rojas cubriendo su rostro.

-Con permiso, Godaime. ¿Deseaba verme? Una voz mucho más dulce de lo que él esperaba se hizo presente.

-Sí, quítate la máscara.

Volteo por un instante hacia los visitantes, agacho la cabeza y se la quito dejando al descubierto unos enormes ojos café, deliciosamente acompañados por unos finos labios y una nariz respingada. Su cabello, que caía formando bucles, apenas pasaba de sus hombros. Y llevaba unos delicados aretes adornando sus pequeñas orejas.

-Como sabes, continuo, es el deber de todo shinobi acatar todas las órdenes de su Kage. A favor del bienestar de su villa. Incluso las misiones diplomáticas para las cuales no está entrenado. (Ella asintió) Suna y Konoha han decidido fortalecer su alianza por lo que en un lapso de cinco días deberás casarte con el Kazekage. Esa será tu última misión. ¿Has entendido?

Comenzó a temblar, sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos, a punto de llorar, su corazón palpitaba como nunca antes y solo se preguntaba: ¿Por qué ella? Respiro profunda y lentamente hasta que respondió: -Entendido. Poso un momento los ojos sobre su inminente futuro y los volvió nuevamente hacia su Hokage.

-¿Algo más? Godaime sama.

-Sí, vístete como un shinobi normal, ANBU quedó atrás. A partir de este momento eres la prometida del Kazekage, compórtate como tal. Por último, apresúrate tienes mucho que hacer y poco tiempo. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-No, Tsunade sama. Con permiso.

Caminaba por las calles de la aldea pensativa, sucia y con la ropa rasgada. Había pasado toda la noche en el campo de entrenamiento desahogando su furia.

-No vale la pena lamentarse ya está hecho. Ordenes son ordenes. Se dijo una y otra vez.

-¡Buen día viejo! Exclamó entrando al Ichiraku.

-¡Mei!, ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Pero por Dios! ¿Qué te ha sucedido niña? Respondió el dueño del local al verla en tan mal estado.

-Nada, solo entrenaba. Aquí te dejo lo de la cuenta creo que esta todo. Acoto extendiendo algunos billetes hacia él.

-Gracias. Estuvieron buscándote.

-¿Quiénes? Cuestiono sabiendo que quienes realmente la conocen saben cómo encontrarla.

-Dos ninjas de la arena… Ah! Naruto me dijo que ibas a casarte… ¿es cierto?

-Por lo visto Odaime no ha aprendido a tener la boca cerrada. Replicó malhumorada.

-¡Y jamás lo hará! Una voz alegre y familiar se escucho desde el fondo del lugar, Sakura se asomaba para que ella pudiese verla. -Ven acompáñanos.

Se acerco al cubículo donde ella se encontraba. Era bueno ver una cara amigable, pero no estaba sola. El Hokage y los hermanos de la arena estaban con ella.

-Siéntate. Le dijo un divertido Naruto que miraba al pelirrojo a su lado.

-Gracias, pero tengo de todo menos hambre. Solo me acerque a saludar. Si no les molesta refiero ir a casa a descansar un poco.

Dio unos pasos y luego regresó dirigiéndose al hombre y a la mujer vestidos de negro.

-¿Ustedes me buscaban?

La muchacha se levanto de su asiento y la miró intimidatoriamente a los ojos.

-Sí, deberías estar ocupándote de los preparativos. Estas perdiendo tiempo que no tienes.

Una voz suave la interrumpió.

-Ya déjala Temari.

-Pero Gaara… Es cierto… Falta poco.

El clavo sus orbes aguamarina en su hermana a la vez que Mei le respondió:

-Esto te emociona ¿verdad?

-Claro es la boda de mi hermano menor, el Kazekage. Todo debe salir perfecto.

-Entonces prepáralo tú. Yo solo diré que sí. Espetó sin bajarle la mirada.

-Te odio. Le dijo la rubia.

-No te preocupes, comienza a ser mutuo. Respondió la castaña mientras se alejaba.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Su mente estaba lejos se había ido con la parte de si mismo que dejo en Suna. Esa parte de su alma que se desprendió justo cuando la vio llorar. Debía casarse y no era con ella. La única mujer que siempre estuvo allí, aun cuando él no le daba importancia, la única que había llegado a amarlo tal y como era. La única que él quería. Matsuri.

-¡Maldita burocracia! Dijo acercándose a la ventana para contemplar el atardecer. El paisaje era muy diferente al que estaba acostumbrado por la gama de colores, los arboles y sobre todo el canal de agua que atravesaba la villa.

Salió por la ventana, quería estar solo y era imposible si Kankuro y Temari lo veían. Camino lentamente y en silencio hasta llegar a un pequeño puente que cruzaba el canal. Allí la vio, sentada en el borde, estaba diferente. Llevaba una falda tableada negra, una casaca gris de seda con delicados detalles en blanco y negro, unas botas largas, un bolso en su cintura y la banda con el símbolo de Konoha sujetando su cabello. Tocaba el agua con la punta de su pie, jugueteando con ella pero su mirada estaba perdida… quien sabe dónde. En ese momento no le pareció tan distinta de él.

-Debes estar furiosa. Le dijo.

Ella lo miro pero no respondió, la respuesta era obvia. Godaime la estaba obligando a dejar todo lo que había construido en su vida. Su padre, su casa, su trabajo y lo que amaba para seguir a un hombre que ni siquiera conocía.

-Nadie se molesto, ni siquiera en preguntarte si estabas con alguien, prosiguió el, Tsunade fue muy dura al decírtelo de esa manera.

-¿Usted lo hubiese hecho de otra? Kazekage sama.

-No lo sé… el sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

-si en verdad le interesa, podría decirse que no estoy con nadie. Y sí, estoy furiosa. Pero eso no importa. Ordenes son ordenes repitió por enésima vez.

-Un "Podría decirse" no es un no…

-Y lo sé. No quiero hablar de eso. Quizá más adelante.

-No te angusties, dijo Gaara al notar su tristeza, hay una razón para todo.

-Ah ¿Sí? Me gustaría saberla.

-Mmm. Quizá más adelante. Respondió con la misma frase. Pero si te deja más tranquila nadie te va a obligar a hacer lo que no quieras. Es una promesa.

-Está consciente de que no le creo ¿verdad Kazekage?

En realidad no esperaba que le creyera, solo quería dejarla más tranquila. Al menos su cara de preocupación había cambiado un poco.

-¡Sabía que te encontraría aquí! Un muchacho alto y castaño se acercaba a ellos montado en un gigantesco perro blanco. Se veía feliz. Como siempre que llegaba de una misión cumplida con éxito, y ese parecía el caso. Se bajo de Akamaru cerca de ella sin prestar atención a su acompañante.

-Te invito a tomar algo. Esbozo ansiosamente.

-Ahora no puedo, estoy ocupada Kiba. Respondió ella con un leve enrojecimiento en sus mejillas señalando al joven a su lado.

-Gaara sama. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien gracias Kiba. Mei no te quito más tiempo, ve si quieres y un último consejo: no le dejes lo del vestido a Temari.

Se incorporo y camino de regreso. Al final ella no estaba mejor que él. –Solo es cuestión de tiempo, pensó, se acostumbraría.

=============0================================0===========================0=====================

**Próximo****capítulo:** _Regreso __a __la __arena_


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaración: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son del genial Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Capitulo2: Regreso a la arena.**

Se veía en un gran espejo especialmente colocado en la tienda para ella. Su vestido color marfil era sencillo, a un corsé bordado con una transparencia cubriendo delicadamente su pecho, lo completaba una larga falda de raso labrado que por pocos centímetros no tocaba el suelo. Recogió su cabello con un par de pequeños broches dejando algunos bucles sutilmente sueltos. Se maquilló. No mucho, solo lo suficiente e intento fingir una sonrisa… No era buena, pero bastaría.

-Te ves hermosa… escucho desde la entrada.

-¡Llegaste! Exclamó sintiendo como la opresión de su pecho disminuía un poco.

-¿Creíste que iba a llegar tarde a la boda de mi única hija? Eso no me daría buena reputación.

-No la tienes padre. Siempre llegas tarde… Mei reía. Ver a Kakashi a tiempo la hacía feliz.

-Esto es para ti. Era de tu madre.

Tomó el estuche que su padre le extendía, un exquisito par de pequeños pendientes color plata brillaban en su interior. Los tomó cuidadosamente y tras quitarse los que ya tenía los coloco en su lugar. Una sincera risa brotó de sus labios, ya no debería fingir solo pensaría en ella.

-Tenías diez años, continuo, le preguntaste por que se había enamorado de mí, que nunca cumplía mis promesas y jamás llegaba a tiempo. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo?

Ella sacudió la cabeza no sabía que su madre se lo hubiese contado, eso era bastante vergonzoso.

-"_Si __ves __el __desierto __como __una __oportunidad, __podrías __encontrar __un __Oasis_." Su Oasis eras tú, ella lo dejo todo por ti.

-Este es el momento de encontrar el tuyo ¿No te parece? , callo un momento… Lo conozco desde niño, no siempre fue así pero es un buen chico. Solo dale una oportunidad.

Lo abrazó… ¿Cómo contradecirlo? ¿Cómo decirle que deseaba salir de allí y despertar de esa pesadilla? Cuando lo único que él quería era su felicidad, una que en este punto era casi inexistente, una que debía dejar atrás… en Konoha, llevándose solo un corazón roto, tan estéril como la misma arena que vería cada día.

-Lo haré, padre. Se limitó a decir.

-Lamento que deban partir hoy mismo, pero es lógico, Gaara debe estar preocupado por su aldea.

El bullicio los interrumpió, cinco mujeres ingresaban a la tienda y la rodeaban parloteando cada vez mas alto.

-¡Después de todo el trabajo que me echaste encima, mas te vale que digas que si!

-No te alarmes Temari, no voy a escaparme. Afuera todo está perfecto… Creo que debo agradecerte. Solo una cosa ¿tenía que ser en el "Valle del final"?

-Me pareció ideal sobre todo para ti o ¿acaso el paisaje no es hermoso? Se burlo.

Iba a responder pero alguien la detuvo.

-No le hagas caso. Deberías maquillarte un poco más.

-¡Estoy bien así! No te me acerques Ino.

-Ahora lo importante, se entrometió Sakura, ¿Algo nuevo?

-El vestido. Dijo Ten Ten.

-¿Algo viejo?

-Los pendientes, eran de mi madre. Mei los toco con cierto orgullo sumándose al juego de sus amigas.

-Y por ultimo ¿Algo azul?

La miro extrañada, no había reparado en ello, ni siquiera lo había pensado.

-E… Eso n… no será un p… problema. Una voz tímida se oyó de entre el bullicio. Hinata tomo su cabello y corto un fino y largo mechón. E… Espero que sirva. Continuo mientras lo ataba en el ramo de rosas y jazmines.

La ceremonia fue corta y no estuvo tan mal, a pesar del vergonzoso beso entre ambos. La recepción era bastante animada, sobre todo por las risotadas de Naruto burlándose del Kazekage, que revolvía su cabello como si estuviese a punto de explotar y quisiera contenerse… Eso la divirtió. Dirigió su vista a los gigantes de piedra, se acerco al rio y contemplo la inmensidad. Se saco los zapatos, se sentó sobre una inmensa roca en la rivera y comenzó a quitar los broches de su pelo. Hasta que sintió el ¡click!

-¿No tiene suficientes fotografías Gaara sama?

-Esta es diferente, dijo. Vestía un traje negro, sobrio. Estaba despeinado y la observaba detenidamente. Extendió sus manos y la ayudo a bajar tomándola de la cintura. –En una hora nos vamos deberías cambiarte y comenzar a despedirte.

-Lo sé… solo estaba disfrutando por un momento del paisaje. Estaré lista para cuando usted lo decida.

-Acabas de casarte conmigo, solo llámame Gaara. Le dijo en voz baja mientras se alejaba.

-¿Es una orden? Cuestiono mientras sus amigos voltearon al escucharla y Tsunade la fulminaba con la mirada.

-No, es solo lógica. Concluyo.

La vio abrazar fuertemente a su padre y saludar uno a uno a sus seres queridos, ella era fuerte no derramo una sola lágrima. Sabía lo que debía hacer. Al fin y al cabo eso era lo que él quería. Pero Gaara no pudo evitar sentir que había hecho algo mal. Advertía su presencia pero no lo veía, evidentemente Kiba decidió despedirla a su manera… Oculto y en soledad… Pensó en Matsuri ¿Cómo reaccionaría al verla? ¿Podría soportarlo? La situación era difícil. Quizá no. Una fuerte palmada en el hombro lo trajo de regreso.

-¡¿Listo para domar a la fiera? Gaara.

-No sé de qué me hablas Naruto.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡A que no leíste el legajo del ANBU! Yo que tu lo haría.

-Tsunade me lo entrego hoy, no tuve tiempo de…

-Odaime ¿Pretende arruinarme antes de salir de Konoha? Mei intervino viendo a Naruto a modo de reproche.

-¡Eso vas a hacerlo tu sola! Dijo entre risotadas. Te apuesto una gran cena a que enfureces en menos de un año.

-Me estas subestimando Naruto. ¿He fallado alguna vez? Pensó unos instantes. –Está bien, en un año espero mi dinero.

-No lo creo, voy a tener el mío primero ¡de veras!

-Naruto… ¿puedo pedirte un favor?, su tono jocoso había desaparecido. Se acerco a su oído y susurro. El Hokage la miro, parecía afligido.

-Dalo por hecho. Respondió.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

La posada entre los límites del país fluvial y del viento era pequeña y parecía acogedora. Habían recorrido en silencio todo el camino hasta ese lugar, donde los esperaban.

-Que no nos molesten hasta mañana. Ordeno el pelirrojo. –Mei sígueme.

La habitación era amplia y olía a jazmín, la cena para dos estaba servida en una pequeña mesa en un íntimo rincón. Cada detalle se encontraba cuidadosamente previsto, flores, bebida y hasta música. Un enorme sofá reposaba contra la pared cerca de la ventana, por la que podía verse el inicio del vasto desierto. Y en el centro la gran cama matrimonial.

-¿Por qué nos quedamos aquí? Creí que tenía prisa en llegar a Suna.

El la examino. Aun sujetaba su bolso. Estaba nerviosa, casi tartamudeaba. Abría y cerraba los puños con fuerza y por ultimo hacia unos minutos que habían ingresado y no se había movido.

-La tengo pero debo tardar una noche más. La noche de bodas debe ser antes de llegar.

Abrió su bolso y saco una muda de ropa.

-Puedes quedarte en la cama. Yo lo hare en el sillón.

-¿Por qué? Ella lo detuvo asombrada.

-Porque soy un hombre de palabra. Puedes hacer lo que quieras… Solamente no salgas ni te asomes por la ventana.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sintió un alivio inmenso, al parecer, él estaba dispuesto a cumplir su promesa. –Debo tener cara de pánico. Pensó… Dejo de lado el ajuar, no lo necesitaría, tomo un cambio sencillo y cómodo y mientras esperaba se acerco a la mesa. La comida parecía extraña, era obvio que ya no estaba en casa.

-Deberías comer algo, nos esperan dos días por el desierto. Es muy duro para alguien que no está acostumbrado. Agrego el joven dirigiéndose a la mesa.

-Quizá después de asearme. Gracias.

Salió al poco tiempo. El estaba cenando y al parecer se disponía a revisar su reporte.

-Kiba… ¿Cómo reacciono? Inquirió sin mirarla.

Él le preguntaba sobre lo único que ella no quería responder. Era doloroso recordarlo, su rostro, su reacción y sobre todo sus palabras, tanto las duras como las de resignación. Así que decidió callar. Gaara la observo.

-Comprendo... Matsuri lloro por horas.

-¿Matsuri?... el dolor se transformo en asombro. Se acerco y ocupo el otro asiento. –Así que también lo están obligando a hacer esto.

-Algo así… la política es complicada.

El joven agacho la cabeza con pesar pero se repuso rápidamente. Como si estuviese acostumbrado a hacerlo.

Mei comenzó a entenderlo, eso lo explicaba todo. Esa casi imperceptible reacción, la única realmente sincera que ella había notado en ese impávido rostro durante esos días, era la única pieza que faltaba. La boda en pocos días, lejos de su villa, cuando por lógica debería ser allí. La noche de más en la posada, una falsa luna de miel que le evitaría molestas preguntas luego. Pero había algo más… "no salgas ni te asomes por la ventana." Se concentro, coloco dos dedos sobre su frente y buscó… Tres despreocupados shinobis al noreste vigilaban el lugar… Estaba segura, pero debía preguntar:

- Entonces… Si hizo esto solo por que debe y no me ha tocado ¿Tengo que suponer que todo es una farsa?

Se sorprendió. Ella lo había entendido más rápido de lo que esperaba y hasta parecía divertirle. No tendría que dar demasiadas y tediosas explicaciones. Hasta el momento todo salía mejor de lo planeado.

-Exacto. Solo debes comportarte como una dama, seguir el protocolo y fingir delante de los demás. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

-Hace que suene fácil. Sabe que el consejo va a vigilarnos por un tiempo, de hecho, lo está haciendo ahora mismo. ¿Qué hay de los roces y los besos?

-Mei… eras del ANBU, supongo que puedes con eso ¿o no?

El tenia razón la habían entrenado para todo tipo de misiones, incluso a utilizar artes femeninas para infiltrarse donde otros no podrían y salir intacta, varias misiones exitosas daban cuenta de ello. –Bastante bien para no haber leído el legajo, pensó, y se dirigió a la cama.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Los gritos se escuchaban de lejos, una multitud aguardaba en la entrada de la villa. Shinobis, hombres mujeres y niños celebraban el regreso de su Kazekage. Un grupo de tres personas se acerco a ellos y comenzaron a informarle la situación de la aldea mientras caminaban ignorándola por completo. En ese momento la vio… Una niña de seis o siete años estaba entre las filas de shinobis saludándola. Se encontraba herida, abundante sangre brotaba por una cortada en su pierna y nadie parecía notarlo. Sabía que no debía, pero decidió acercarse. Kankuro y Temari intentaron detenerla pero Gaara negó con la cabeza.

-Hola. Le dijo poniéndose en cuclillas. ¿Qué haces aquí con los ninjas? Es peligroso.

-Quería verla. Respondió tímidamente.

-¿A mí? Pregunto asombrada aun sin entenderlo.

-Todos estamos aquí para verla Mei sama le respondió una chunin. No era muy alta, pero si menuda y delgada. Su piel blanca y facciones aniñadas contrastaban con las de varios a su alrededor. Su cabello castaño no llegaba a sus hombros y el protector pendiendo en su cuello acompañaba a una vestimenta un poco pueril: solo una falda una remera, el chaleco reglamentario y unas botas muy largas.

El se acerco, era imposible que esto sucediera, no quería pero debía hacerlo.

-Mei… debemos continuar. Dijo suavemente.

-Un momento por favor. Está herida Gaara. Le mostro señalando a la pequeña. Se dirigió a la niña. -¿me permites? La tomo delicadamente y extendió su mano haciendo fluir su chacra hasta que la cortada desapareció. –Así está mejor ¿verdad? Le sonrió mientras dirigía su vista al joven… El veía a la muchacha.

-Matsuri hazte cargo de ella, le ordeno.

-Si, Gaara sensei.

Ella se levanto y volteo hacia la joven que la veía fijamente y esbozaba una sonrisa tan falsa, como las que Mei había ensayado frente al espejo tantas veces esa semana. Y no pudo evitar sentirse ante el reflejo de sí misma… El la tomo de la mano.

-¡Vamos! Dijo y tironeo casi arrastrándola de allí.

Avanzo sin poder creer lo que había sucedido. Deseando muy en el fondo despertar del mal sueño en la soledad de su habitación.

===============0==================0==================0===========================0===============

_Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Como autocritica se que se baso demasiado en Mei pero créanme que era necesario._

_Muchas gracias por los rewiews, Por favor sigan opinando. Besos._

**Próximocapítulo: Matsuri **


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaración****: Loa personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto.**_ (¿Tengo que poner esto encima de cada capitulo?)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 3:<span> Matsuri.**

-¿La viste Sary? ¿Es bonita, verdad?... Y parece ser un médico.

-Que sepa curar un raspón no quiere decir que sea un médico, Matsuri. -Dijo su amiga por sexta vez con cierto enfado.-

-Pero… es bonita. –Volvió a repetir la llorosa castaña, tendida en su cama con la almohada en la cabeza.-

-¡Basta, deja de llorar! ¡Sabías que esto iba a pasar, el te lo dijo!

-¡Lo odio! ¡No quiero verlo nunca más! Voy a renunciar.

-Para renunciar tienes que verlo, Matsuri. Y de todos modos debes entregar el reporte de la misión que terminamos ayer.

-¡No voy a ir!

-¡Ah! ¡No! –Estallo viéndola fijamente, quitándole la almohada de su cara.-No quisiste entregárselo a Baki para poder verlo hoy ¿y ahora no vas? ¡Claro que vas! ¡No van a castigarme por incumplimiento solo porque tu estas celosa!

-¡Entonces ve tú! – Se sentó, desafiaba a su amiga con todo su cuerpo mientras que su rostro irradiaban una extraña mezcla entre odio y dolor.

-¡No te soporto más! ¡Me largo! – Grito la morena de cabello largo, mientras se dirigía con paso firme hacia la puerta.

-Creí… que eras mi amiga, Sary. Dijo más calmada.

-Lo soy pero mi paciencia tiene un límite. Estas llorando desde hace un mes ¿Cuánto más vas a hacerlo ahora que ella está aquí? –Trago saliva, regreso y la abrazó suavemente. –Acéptalo Matsuri… Ya lo hizo… Es el Kazekage, dime que no esperabas demasiado de él.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Sary tenía razón, debía entregar el reporte, ella era la capitana. Se vistió, enjuagó sus lágrimas y se dirigió vacilante hacia su despacho.

_-Ojala __no __esté__… __No __quiero __verlo, __si __lo __hago __va __a __convencerme, __siempre __lo __hace. __No. __No __debo __dejarlo, __solo __entregare __el __informe __y __me __iré__… __Aunque __se __me __acerque, __me __bese __o__… __me __vea __de __esa __manera __tan_… _¡Matsuri, __en __que __estas __pensando!_ Se dijo a sí misma.

-¡Kankuro san! –Se dirigió al marionetista que se retiraba del despacho con vario pergaminos en sus manos.

-Sí, Matsuri… -Se detuvo al oírla.

-¿El Kazekage se encuentra en su oficina?

-Sí, pero tiene mucho trabajo pendiente, ve solo si es necesario. Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando lo interrumpen por tonterías. –L e respondió con malicia, sabía que Gaara no se enojaría con ella… Jamás lo había hecho, ni siquiera cuando era una inexperta Genin a su cargo y mucho menos ahora. –Está con Temari y…

-Matsuri ¿vienes a ver a Gaara?

No pudo reaccionar, ella estaba allí, sonriéndole. Hablándole como si nada.

-S… Si Mei sama. Debo entregar un reporte de misión.

-Entonces ven. –La tomo del brazo y la llevo hacia la oficina.

-¿olvidaste algo? –Dijo él, al sentirla ingresar nuevamente, sin levantar la vista de los documentos atrasados sobre su escritorio.

-En realidad sí… Como regresar a casa ¿Me acompañas Temari?

-No voy a acompañarte, vivimos a dos calles, ve tú sola. –La rubia de las cuatro coletas no había entendido.

-¡Todas las malditas casas de este lugar son iguales y del mismo estúpido color! Llegue esta mañana ¿Cómo pretendes que sepa cual es cual?

-¡No me importa! ¡No soy guía de turismo!... Solo eres una molestia.

-¡Y tu una bruta que no entiende nada!... Gaara, no digas que no lo intenté.

-¡Alto, las dos! –Espeto el joven levantando extrañado su cabeza. Estaba molesto. Ella y Temari no se llevaban bien desde su cruce en el Ichiraku, pero esto y en su oficina era demasiado… Iba a regañarlas pero Mei le hizo un guiño… Detrás de ella la joven chunin esperaba ser atendida.

-Temari. Ve con ella… -Dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa cómplice a la castaña frente a él.

-¡Demonios Gaara! Está bien ¡Pero será la última vez! ¡No soy su niñera! Grito furiosa empujando a Mei fuera y cerrando la puerta con fuerza detrás de sí.

La habitación quedo en calma. Apoyó su codo en la mesa y sostuvo su cabeza, observándola. Mantenía su distancia. Lo disimulaba pero era claro que estaba en crisis. Algo parecía distraerla, intentó adivinar que era, hasta que recordó la reciente alianza en su mano.

-Te escucho Matsuri. –Dijo. Obligándola a verlo a la cara y desviando su atención.

-Mmm… Sí. –Tosió para evitar la flaqueza en su voz. –Aquí traigo el reporte de nuestra última misión, Kazekage sama.

-Dime: ¿En qué momento pase de Gaara sensei a Kazekage sama?

-Debido a la situación… Creo que es mejor así.

-Entiendo… pero, yo no lo creo. –La arena comenzó a esparcirse lentamente cerrando cada pequeña ventana circular, bloqueando la puerta y dejando la habitación en penumbras. Se levanto de su silla, y acercándose a ella, se quito su túnica de Kage. Acaricio su mejilla y buscando sus labios esquivos, la beso suavemente al encontrarlos. Sin embargo, ella lo aparto y estallo en llanto.

-¡No, no quiero convertirme en lo que deseas!… ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿No ves que me duele?... ¡Creí que podría soportarlo pero no puedo!... ¡Entiendo las razones! ¡Pero prefiero no ver lo que has hecho!… Envíame lejos a Konoha o con Mizukage ella pidió un intercambio ¿no es así? Envíame a mí.

-No voy a hacer eso Matsu. Es solo por un tiempo. Cálmate. No podía esperar siete años acatando la mayoría de las decisiones de otros, hasta para con mi vida. Te amo. Quiero estar contigo y siete años para eso es demasiado.

-¿Y ella? ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?

-Mei lo sabe ¿o no te diste cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer?... Nos sacó a Temari de encima.

Matsuri lo miro a los ojos, esos orbes aguamarina que siempre la cautivaron, aun cuando él la ignoraba. No mentía, ella lo habría sabido. Le sonrió tímidamente e intento calmarse respirando profundamente.

-Está bien. Continúa. Pero por ahora no esperes gran cosa de mí.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

El techo era un buen lugar. La noche y la perspectiva eran fabulosas. El calor disminuía y el ambiente se tornaba placentero y viéndola con mucho cariño la villa no parecía tan mal, es más, era tan inmensa que desde allí ni siquiera parecía estar en medio de un desierto. Una risa socarrona se dibujo en su rostro al ver como una menuda castaña se alejaba por una calle lateral.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te hacía en tu habitación acomodando tus cosas. –Un Kankuro de entre casa (sin maquillaje y vestimenta normal) la veía asombrado.

-Digamos que analizaba el terreno y no traje muchas cosas así que me llevó más tiempo arreglar los papeles de residencia que ordenar mi cuarto.

-Pensé que eras Gaara… sigue teniendo la maldita costumbre de subir al tejado.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? Respondió la muchacha.

-Nada, solo que mi habitación esta justo debajo.

-Lo lamento… no lo sabía.

-No importa. De todos modos ya me acostumbre… ¿Sabes cuantas reglas estas rompiendo solo por estar aquí arriba?

-¿Cuáles… las que Temari me obligo a repetir durante los dos días por el desierto o la cátedra de educación, buenos modales y protocolo que me dieron hoy las dos viejas arrugadas del consejo?

-No debe ser tan malo como parece… ¿O sí?

No respondió, levanto su vista al cielo. La luna parecía mucho más grande de lo que la había visto jamás. Y el cielo salpicado de estrellas tenía una extraña luz propia, le fascinaba, en Konoha se veía tan lejano y aquí juraría poder tocarlo.

- Es extraño como las cosas se alejan o se acercan dependiendo de donde estas.

- Y los como pájaro tienen alas también.

Ella rió.

-Hablaba del cielo. Aquí es diferente. Sobre todo la luna.

-¿Tu también? Tienes más en común con mi hermano de lo que crees.

-El tiene una razón. Lo mío es más bien genético.

-¡Así que eres mitad gato!

-¿Esa idiotez se aprende con el tiempo o ya naciste así?

-También tienes mucho en común con Temari ¿Sabias?

-¿Por qué estás hablando conmigo? No me conoces.

-Creí que alguien debía darte la "Bienvenida a la Familia" supongo que ellos no lo hicieron… Temari no es tan mala solo está molesta. Y Gaara… Solo no esperes demasiado de él.

-Nunca espero nada de nadie. Solo me limito a hacer lo que debo. De todas formas. Gracias.

* * *

><p><em>Pobre Matsuri al final me dio pena. Pero en fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. todavía no tengo el titulo del próximo capitulo por eso no lo adelanto pero ya esta en marcha. Así que hasta pronto.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo, esperaba poder terminar de plantear la historia en este pero iba a ser demasiado largo así que tuve que dividirlo en dos. Espero que les guste._

**Declaración:** _Los __personajes __de __Naruto __no __me __pertenecen, __son __de __Masashi __kishimoto. __¡AH!__Korobi __tampoco __aparece __en __el __anime __solo __una __vez __en __el __capitulo __llamado__ "__Los __lazos __de __Gaara__" __del __relleno __del __año __pasado._

_**Capitulo4:Conociéndote I **_

-¡No es justo Temari! ¿Por qué siempre te envía a ti de mensajera? El castaño increpaba a la despreocupada rubia mientras ella preparaba una mochila con lo necesario, sin prestarle demasiada atención al berrinche del mayor de ellos.

-Porque Temari no abre la correspondencia que envío, Kankuro. –El pelirrojo salía de su habitación al escuchar los reclamos de su insistente hermano.

-Pero solo fue una vez Gaara.

-Con eso basta, por eso va Temari.

-¿Dónde está Mei? ¿No vas a decirle? –La joven de ojos azules se dirigió al menor de los sabaku no, ignorando completamente a Kankuro.

-Debe estar en su cuarto, es temprano. Le diré antes de irme.

-Hazlo pronto. No quiero terminar discutiendo con ella. –Ordenó la muchacha, mientras notaba que el reía de lado. -¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?

-¿Y eso desde cuándo? ¿Creí que pelear con ella era tu deporte favorito? Espeto recordando la cantidad de veces que esas dos discutieron en tan poco tiempo.

-No se… Es solo que es extraña, pensé que con el tiempo sería diferente pero no ha cambiado desde que llegó. Y ya van tres meses.

-¿Qué te sorprende? –Intervino el mayor. –Sakura ya nos lo había dicho. Ella es así.

**Flashback**

-¿Cuál es su maldito problema? –Gritaba la chica de las cuatro coletas, con la mirada encendida y llena de furia dirigida hacia la castaña que se alejaba de ellos.

-Y tú… ¿Cuál crees que es? –Respondió el muchacho de los tres pergaminos. – ¡La están obligando a casarse, idiota!

-¡No me llames idiota, cabeza hueca! ¡Esta va a pagármela! ¡Si debo hacer todo yo ya verá como le queda el vestido!

-Kankuro tiene razón, Temari. No la molestes. Contrata la gente que necesites y hazte cargo de todo. -Intervino el Kazekage… -Nada especial, algo sencillo.

-Pero… Gaara.

-Por favor Temari… No lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es.

El rubio miraba el rostro desencajado de su amigo, no veía esa confusión desde la primera vez que habían luchado y aunque obviamente el motivo era diferente y los años lo habían cambiado un poco la expresión era la misma: Reflejaba angustia y dolor.

-Mei no es así ¡De veras! Ella es… es… Sakura chan, dame una mano aquí.

-Lo que Naruto intenta decir, intervino la peli rosa, es que la chica que vieron recién no es Mei.

-¿Esto es una broma? Porque si lo es…

-No es broma Temari. Ella ha tenido una infancia difícil. Sobre todo por la muerte de su madre. Es por eso que se desdobla a sí misma.

-No lo entiendo.

-Reglas básicas del comportamiento shinobi, Gaara. "Las emociones son la debilidad del ser humano." Le toco vivirlo en carne propia… Y si ha decidido tomar esto como una misión más, no van a ver a la verdadera Mei salvo que ella decida sacarla o ustedes logren hacerlo.

**Fin de Flashback**

-Gaara, ella pasa más tiempo contigo que con nosotros. ¿Has notado algo? Continúo el castaño casi adivinando la respuesta.

-No.

-Algo, cualquier cosa.

-¡No!

-¿Lo has intentado al menos? –Insistió el joven.

-Yo no pregunto. Ella no pregunta. Nos llevamos bien así.

-Pero… ¿No hay alguna cosa que te de curiosidad, algo de ella que quieras saber? ¡Y no me digas que no, al menos piénsalo! –Dijo la muchacha a su lado.

-En realidad si… Pero no voy a preguntárselo.

-¡Buen día! –Los interrumpió la joven saliendo de su habitación y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-¿Te sientes bien? Estas muy pálida.

-Si, Kankuro, estoy bien. Solo tengo sed, debe ser por el calor.

-Mei… -El joven se dirigió hacia ella observándola, Kankuro tenía razón estaba pálida y ojerosa, parecía no haber dormido lo suficiente. –Temari parte en una misión hacia Konoha. Así que si quieres enviar algo, dáselo.

-¿Puedo ir? ¡Por favor, prometo no molestarla si es necesario no le hablo!

-Esta vez no. Solo va a llevar unos documentos a Tsunade antes de ir al país del agua. No va a permanecer en la villa. Lo siento. –Respondió el Kage con pena. –Apresúrate parte en una hora… ¿Segura de que estas bien? Preguntó antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

-¡Sí!... Estoy bien. ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que repetirlo? –Dijo mientras regresaba a su cuarto… Volvió a los pocos minutos, traía dos sobres cerrados en su mano.

-¿Eso es todo? –Cuestiono la rubia asombrada de que solo fuesen dos cartas.

-Sí, pero mejor… Solo esta. –Respondió dándole el sobre más pequeño dirigido a Kakashi.

-¡AH Sí! ¿Y la otra para quien era? Inquirió maliciosamente la jonin de la arena observándola fijamente.

-Ambas son para mi padre, pero quiero dejarlo tranquilo, así que mejor esta no. –Termino de decir mientras la rompía a la mitad y la echaba al bote de basura.

_=0=0=0=0=0=0=_

-Si eso es todo, todavía no estás lista. -Asevero el pelirrojo mientras el torbellino de arena regresaba a su calabaza.

-Lo estaré, Gaara sensei.

La estudio detenidamente, el entrenamiento había sido duro, estaba exhausta y desgarbada, enredando la cuerda de su "johyo" en el mango.

-No lo creo Matsuri. Los retos para ascenso a jonin son en tres meses y te falta manejar al menos un elemento más. Tus armas y el viento no son suficientes para retar a un shinobi de alto rango.

-Voy a presentarme de todos modos. No pienso perdérmelo por nada.

-¿Y eso por qué? Sabes que no voy a ascenderte en estas condiciones. –Pregunto incrédulo. Ella no solía ser tan confiada, ni decidida, era seguro que tenía algo en mente. Su dulce Matsuri estaba cambiada, no parecía ser ella.

-Ya lo verás. –Respondió acercándose y tomándolo provocativamente del chaleco gris. –"Voy a demostrarte lo buena que puedo llegar a ser." –Le susurró sabiendo perfectamente lo que eso provocaba en el.

-Aquí no, Matsu… Pueden vernos.

-Bueno… Creo que puedo esperar hasta esta noche… ¿Seguimos? -Se alejó lo necesario como para ponerse en guardia, dejando un destello de lujuria en su mirada, la suficiente como para dejar en claro lo que deseaba sin ningún tipo de rodeos.

-¡Kazekage sama! –Un ninja lo llamaba desde el exterior del campo de entrenamiento.

-¿Que sucede? Pedí que no me interrumpieran. Estoy entrenando. –Se mostró molesto, ya casi nunca entrenaba como debía. El papeleo y la administración de la villa ocupaban todo su tiempo y cuando parecía terminar, siempre había algo que el consejo deseaba cambiar. Por lo que el entrenamiento de Matsuri era uno de los pocos momentos en los que podía salir de la oficina y despejar su mente.

-Lo sé. Kazekage sama. Es que me envía Kankuro, le pide que regrese a su casa.

-¿Te dijo algo más? –Comenzó a preocuparse. Kankuro no solía molestarlo con tonterías mientras trabajaba, no porque no las hiciera, sino porque sabía como el reaccionaba ante ellas.

-No, solo que es urgente y si me pregunta, parecía preocupado.

_=0=0=0=0=0=0=_

Era la primera vez que la veía dormir desde aquel día en la posada del país fluvial. No habían podido despertarla, ni siquiera Korobi que, a pesar de haberse transformado en uno de los mejores médicos de la aldea, termino dándose por vencido.

–_Es mejor que vuelva en sí sola, el trauma fue muy grande y perdió mucha sangre… Gaara sabes que no puede seguir así. La naturaleza de su chacra no es compatible con el ambiente del desierto, y si ella está desocupada y sin entrenamiento su cuerpo es el que soporta el excedente. Y un gran exceso de este tipo de energía es complicado de manejar, así que el organismo hace lo que puede hasta que colapsa ¿me comprendes?_

_-No __mucho. __¿A __qué __te __refieres __con__ "__este __tipo __de __energía__"__?_– Habían servido juntos en las fuerzas regulares y entablado un fuerte lazo de amistad. Korobi era el único a quien podía confiarle la salud de Mei, con la certeza de que no lo traicionaría por ningún motivo.

_-Su naturaleza es mixta. Tiene al menos un "Kekkei Genkai" ¿No lo sabías?..._

Ahora comprendía las palabras de Tsunade, con "_te __dije __que __te __ofrecía __lo __mejor_" no solo se refería a Hinata.._._La contemplo detenidamente, su cabello había crecido un poco, sus manos no parecían las mismas, estaban arregladas y sin las lesiones propias de un entrenamiento shinobi y su piel antes blanca ahora mostraba un leve tono tostado que le sentaba muy bien. Realmente, aun con el corte en su frente, era una mujer bellísima.

-Por fin despiertas. –Dijo al notar esos grandes orbes color café examinando el lugar.

-¡Ay! ¡Esto duele! -Se quejo llevándose una mano a la cabeza. ¿Dónde estoy? - Poso su mirada en él, se veía preocupado, siempre estaba serio pero el compartir cierto tiempo con el Kazekage le había enseñado a distinguir una cosa de la otra.

-En mi habitación, te desmayaste en la cocina y golpeaste tu cabeza contra la mesada de mármol. Kankuro te encontró en un charco de sangre… Así que olvídate de tu blusa celeste. –Bromeo para quitarle dramatismo. Ninguno debía volver ese día, así que por esa única vez agradeció que su hermano siempre deje alguna cosa y regrese a buscarla.

Intentó aclarar su mente, recordó ir por agua y nada más. Todo se había esfumado en ese instante… El dolor era punzante no la dejaba pensar con claridad, estaba confundida. Llevo nuevamente su mano hacia su frente cuando la noto.

-Esto no es mío. –Afirmo tomando la tela de la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta.

-No, es mío. –Rio al ver la cara de Mei, sabía lo que venía.

-No te atreviste ¿verdad? –No respondió, lo vio sonreír y supo que lo había hecho. Se sonrojo, podía sentir el calor en su rostro. Cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho como escudándose de aquella mirada aguamarina que en ese momento tanto la intimidaba. – ¡Rayos! ¿Cómo pudiste…?

-Te dije que estabas en un charco de sangre, no podía dejarte así. Solo te traje aquí y te cambie hasta que llego el médico. Juro que nada más.

-¡Maldición! No sé si agradecerte o golpearte.

-No hagas ninguna. Eres mi esposa, se supone que es lo que debo hacer.

-Creo que ya estoy bien ¿Por qué no regresas a la oficina? –Cambio de tema para no sentirse tan avergonzada.

-No lo estas, debes hacer reposo, tomar los medicamentos a horario y beber mucho liquido. Voy a quedarme y trabajar en casa por esta semana así que acostúmbrate a mí.

-¿Y Matsuri? ¿No ibas a verla hoy? –No pudo evitar recordar a la joven. Esto no iba a gustarle.

-Va a tener que entenderlo, no debes quedarte sola. Temari no está y Kankuro fue asignado a un puesto de vigilancia durante el día así que no hay otra cosa que podamos hacer.

-Está bien. Solo no le digas que estoy en tu cama o vas a tener problemas. -Se burlo. -¡Esto sigue doliendo!

-No sabía que un cazador especial ANBU fuera tan quejica. Afirmo mientras leía un informe.

-Ya no soy un ANBU. Ahora soy la inútil, obsoleta, desocupada, inservible, aburrida y recientemente herida "esposa" del Kazekage de Sunagakure.

Comenzó a comprender lo que Sakura y Naruto le habían dicho. Por alguna razón ella parecía diferente, Bromeaba, reclamaba y hasta se había sonrojado. Esta Mei le atraía, quería conocer más de ella. Por primera vez había visto mas allá del propósito de su plan, aunque paradójicamente eso significaba ver a la mujer que tenía en frente.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo. Vamos a ver cómo reacciona Matsuri.<p>

AH! Mi ordenador no está funcionando muy bien así que si me tardo pido mil disculpas.

**Capitulo 5: conociéndote II**

**Capitulo 6: Nubes rojas en el horizonte **


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaración:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son del genial Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capitulo5: Conociéndote II**

Procuro no despertarla al entrar… La ducha logró despejarlo por unos preciados momentos... Terminar con el papeleo del día anterior le había llevado toda la noche y debía ir por las asignaciones de misiones nuevas. Apoyó las manos contra la pared dejando que el agua recorriera su espalda.

-¡Matsuri! –Dijo recordando en voz alta. La había plantado.

Salto rápidamente, tropezando con la pequeña alfombra azul a los pies de la bañera. Casi sin secarse se puso los bóxers, el pantalón y salió descalzo y con el torso desnudo.

-Parece hecha con un Chidori.

La voz somnolienta lo hizo reaccionar, Mei lo veía mientras cepillaba su cabello.

-¿Qué? –Respondió.

-Te preguntaba si fue un Chidori.

El joven bajo la vista hacia una pequeña cicatriz en su pecho, había pasado tanto tiempo que ya no recordaba tenerla allí.

-Si… Gentileza de Sazuke Uchiha. Respondía mientras revolvía el closet.

-¿Sazuke te hizo eso? Se levanto de la cama, se acerco y observo detenidamente la marca en forma de rayo. –Supongo que tu defensa no fue tan definitiva después de todo. –Rió ella.

-No te burles, tenía doce y estaba bastante loco; creo que me lo merecía… Naruto me hizo otra por aquí ese mismo día. –Toco su frente recordando el doloroso cabezazo de su ahora mejor amigo. Tomó una remera de red y su gabardina.

-Gaara… Quiero volver a mi habitación, ahí tengo mis cosas, deseo bañarme, me siento rara aquí.

-Ahora debo salir. En dos horas viene a verte el médico. Si te encuentra bien puedes volver. Por el momento báñate aquí y luego no te levantes por nada ¿Está bien?

-Está bien. –Respondió resignada. Salió con las botas en la mano y a medio vestir obviamente estaba apurado, discutir con él hubiese sido inútil.

_=0=0=0=0=0=0=_

-¿Por qué aceptaste la misión Matsuri? ¿Estás loca? No puedes hacer esto. Nos vas a meter en problemas. –Sary regañaba a su amiga mientras recorrían las escasas calles que las separaban de su destino.

-¿Y con qué excusa iba a negarme? Baki no es de los que se conforman fácilmente.

-No importa esto no está bien, no deberíamos estar aquí. Concluyo hallándose frente a una gran y pesada puerta de madera.

-No es posible tiene que haber alguien o no nos hubieran mandado. –Rezongó la castaña tras llamar un largo tiempo.

-¡Ya basta Matsuri! No hay nadie deja de golpear.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse dejando ver la figura femenina que la manipulaba. Llevaba solo un camisolín negro, estaba descalza y una pequeña venda cubría su frente.

-¿Matsuri? … ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto asombrada al ver a la kunohichi frente a su puerta. Definitivamente esperaba ver a cualquiera menos ella. Intentaban no cruzarse para evitar problemas y funcionaba bastante bien.

-Ouch! Eso debe doler. Asevero la morena que la acompañaba con cara de dolor, viendo la frente de la mujer.

-Sí, un poco ¿y tú eres…? -Sonrió

-Mi nombre es Sary… Mei sama. Baki nos encomendó una misión por eso vinimos a ver al Kazekage. –Se apresuro a decir antes de que su amiga hiciera una de las suyas.

-Gaara no está, salió hace más de una hora. Pero… Pasen, si quieren pueden esperarlo debe estar por regresar en cualquier momento.

La casa estaba justo como ella la recordaba. Hacía varios meses que no entraba y todo parecía igual (Salvo por algunas fotografías de la boda). No era muy grande: Cuatro habitaciones, comedor, cocina, una biblioteca pequeña y el taller de Kankuro en el sótano. Había estado allí mil veces hasta que ella llego a Suna. Luego nunca más. Porque a partir de ese momento solo fue la otra. Sintió una punzada en su pecho. La angustia de verla en su lugar, el que por derecho le correspondía, se le hacía más grande. Tanto que no pudo evitar odiarla profundamente.

-Pónganse cómodas, si desean beber algo allí está la cocina… Mei intentó ser lo más amable posible, esto era difícil e incomodo para las dos.

-Lo sé. – Respondió tajante la castaña frente a ella.

-Entonces siéntanse como en su casa. –Prosiguió. –Disculpen que no las acompañe pero ni siquiera debí haber abierto la puerta van a fastidiarme por eso. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la habitación. Dudo por un momento a cual ir pero decidió hacerlo a donde la habían dejado. En su estado actual lo mejor era evitarse los problemas con Gaara.

-¡Qué hermoso vestido! –Exclamo Sary al ver la fotografía de Mei en "El valle del final."

-¡Es una maldita ramera! –Los labios de Matsuri se movieron sin pensar… Pero ya lo había dicho, no había marcha atrás.

-¡Cierra la boca Matsuri! ¿No ves que puede…? Interrumpió su frase al verla. Ya era tarde. Mei había regresado sobre los pasos que había dado y la fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿Cómo me llamaste, Matsuri?

-Ya lo oíste… ¿De veras quieres que te lo repita? –Se aseguro de que su voz sarcástica hiciera eco en su rival. Este estúpido juego había ido demasiado lejos y era hora de terminarlo. No lo aguantaba más.

-No te voy a permitir que me insultes. Así que vete. –Mei estaba furiosa per decidió actuar cordialmente a fin de evitar una lucha innecesaria, en la cual, aun ganando resultaría vencida por la situación.

-Vámonos Matsuri. Ya hiciste suficiente.

-No voy a irme de aquí, Sary. Gaara va a tener que decírmelo personalmente.

-Por última vez, vete. No me obligues a tener que sacarte a la fuerza. –Su enojo era cada vez más notorio, no podía reprimir sus emociones, los días venideros eran difíciles para ella y había cosas que no estaba dispuesta a soportar.

-Tú ¿y cuántas más? –Respondió la chunin mientras tomaba su Johyo y lo ponía en movimiento para ganar velocidad, aún con la cuerda bastante corta pero alargándose peligrosamente en cada giro.

-¿Así que quieres jugar? –Mei retrocedió unos pasos y se concentro. Dos esferas traslucidas de agua levitaron desde el interior de la cocina hasta llegar a ella. Transformándose al tomarlas en ocho largas zenbons que surgían lentamente de entre sus dedos. –Estilo de hielo: Nacimiento de agujas.

-¡Así que eres un ninja!

-¿Y qué esperabas? … ¿Una carmelita descalza? –Respondió devolviéndole el tono sarcástico.

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí? ¡Alto! –Gritó el pelirrojo a todo pulmón. Pero ninguna pareció escucharlo.

-Esto no se ve bien Gaara sama. –Afirmo uno de los tres hombres que venían con él.

-Lo sé, Baki… Kankuro, voy a detener el Johyo. Encárgate de Matsuri.

El castaño asintió con la cabeza… Una fina pared de arena se erigió poniéndose en el camino del arma de la chica, mientras que él la tomo por detrás inmovilizándola, aunque no muy fácilmente.

-¡Mei! Deja eso. –Ordenó tomándola fuertemente de un brazo. Pudo ver como las zenbons desaparecían pero no la soltó. -¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-¡Que te lo diga ella! –dijeron casi al unísono.

-¡A la habitación! –Le mandó soltándola.

-¡No! ¡Que se vaya, no la quiero aquí!

-¿Me estás desafiando?

-¡Gaara, si no se va te juro que en este momento salgo de aquí y regreso a mi casa, aunque tenga que cruzar así vestida todo el maldito desierto!

Respiro profundo intentando dilucidar el momento en que esas dos pasaron de ignorarse a intentar matarse entre sí. Miró a la castaña de la herida en su frente. Estaba furiosa y no iba a entrar fácilmente en razón.

-Te recuerdo que desde que te casaste conmigo ¡Esta es tu casa! ¡Ve al cuarto! Afirmo más calmado.

Ella no le respondió. Solo se limito a dirigirse a la chunin que aun era sujetada.

-Me sería tan fácil hacerte sentir quien es la verdadera golfa aquí… Y tú. –Se dirigió al pelirrojo. –Olvidaste enseñarle que el Johyo no se usa en interiores. Obviamente cuando la ascendiste a chunin no pensabas con la cabeza. –Volteo y se dirigió a su habitación.

-¡El otro cuarto, Mei!

-¡Oblígame! Respondió antes de cerrar la puerta y girar el pestillo.

Levo sus dos manos a la cabeza y revolvió su rojizo cabello. –_Una __cosa __a __la __vez_. –Se dijo ante el impulso de seguir a Mei y volteó.

-Suéltala Kankuro.

-Gaara sensei. Yo no quise… que…

-¡Baki!- Llamo el joven ante los ojos atónitos de la muchacha que no esperaba una reacción tan gélida.

-Sí, Kazekage sama. –Respondió su antiguo sensei.

-Escolta a Matsuri a su casa y ponla bajo custodia hasta nueva orden.

-¡¿Estas apresándome? –Gritó pasmada.

-¡Solo te envío a tu casa, pero si prefieres el calabozo puede arreglarse! ¿Eso quieres? –La joven negó con la cabeza gacha.

-Vamos. –Le ordenó en Jonnin. –Tú también Sary. –Se dirigió a la muchacha apostada en un rincón.

-Y tú que la estabas buscando... ¿Qué les habrá pasado?

-No tengo la menor idea, Kankuro. –Suspiró. –Korobi… Te pido disculpas, ninguna de las dos suele ser así.

El muchacho sonrió.

-Bueno… Mi paciente parecía mejor que ayer.

-Y hablando de eso… ¡A domar a la fiera! –Dijo poniendo en su boca las palabras de Naruto.

-Déjame a mi Gaara. –Le propuso su hermano. –Ella no está enojada conmigo así que no tiene excusa para no dejarme entrar. Además, Korobi debe verla ¿o no?

-Está bien. Hazlo. Es mejor que se calme un poco antes de que hable con ella.

_=0=0=0=0=0=0=_

Veía la máscara con líneas rojas que tenía entre sus manos. Poco más de tres meses sin usarla parecían una eternidad, y aún quedaba mucho por delante. Comportarse como una dama, seguir el protocolo y fingir parecía mucho más fácil en ese entonces. Todo daba asco. Dejo el añorado objeto sobre su cama y se dirigió a la biblioteca que Gaara usaría como despacho por dos días más.

-¿Con que te dignaste a hablarme? –Dijo sentado en un sillón cerrando el libro que tenía entre sus manos.

Mei se acerco cuidadosamente y se paró justo frente a él.

-Creo… que te debo una disculpa.

-¿Solo una? ... ¿Y tardaste tres días para darte cuenta de eso? –Dejó el libro a un costado y cruzó sus brazos.

-No voy a disculparme por lo que sucedió con ella. Solo por cómo me comporté contigo. –Respondió hablando más rápido y fuerte pero sin gritar.

-¿Vas a decirme que pasó? –Ella veía el piso. El se levantó, tomó su rostro y la obligo a verlo a los ojos.

-Si ella no te dijo yo no voy a hacerlo… Gaara, te aseguro que no voy a volver a molestar a tu mujer… Pero por favor que no venga a la casa.

La observo apenarse, ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa manera, asumiendo indirectamente toda la culpa cuando él sabía que no la tenía?... Sary se lo había contado todo. Acaricio su mejilla y se acerco pero no pudo continuar. La imagen del joven rastreador de Konoha lo detuvo.

-Supe que Korobi te dio de alta esta mañana… -Afirmó cambiando el rumbo de la conversación. Ella asintió. –Tengo algo para ti. –Se acercó al escritorio y le entregó una carpeta.

-¿qué es esto? –Pregunto sin comprender lo que sucedía.

-Él dijo que no podías estar desocupada así que decidí darte una asignación como sensei de tercer año en la academia. Comienzas el lunes. Por cierto, vas a necesitar esto, es reglamentario. –Le extendió un chaleco y una bandana con el símbolo de la arena. –Con respecto al rango… Eres Jonnin.

-¡¿Me estás reinstalando como shinobi? …

-Sí, pero no te emociones solo vas a tener asignaciones simples como esta.

-¡Gracias! No sabes lo que esto significa para mí. –Pudo ver un brillo que jamás había visto en sus ojos y como una gran y hermosa sonrisa brotaba de sus rosados labios.

-Mei. Mañana por la noche tenemos un evento. Voy a necesitarte.

-¿Tiene que ser mañana?

-Sí, es importante. Debo ir.

-Está bien, cuenta conmigo.

_=0=0=0=0=0=0=_

Salió temprano. No quería cruzarse con nadie, aunque sabía que no estaría sola. El centinela que le había asignado el consejo siempre la vigilaba, pero ya se había acostumbrado a ignorarlo. Se instalo en el muro oeste, uno de los más controlados, pero el más cercano a Konoha y contemplo el amanecer. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por estar esos dos días con quienes realmente la amaban. Ellos ya la conocían. Sabían que esos días ella no trabajaba y que prefería la soledad o la simple compañía de Kakashi, aunque el año anterior lo había pasado con Kiba a pedido del hombre del Sharingan que debía cumplir una misión, así lo conoció. Mei no pudo evitar sonreír al recordarlo. –_Ojala __este __bien __y __feliz_. –Pensó.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! –Escucho a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué pasó te prohibieron la entrada al país del agua o te echaron por molesta? –Dijo al notar quien era.

-No… La imbécil de mí cuñada aposto que su cabeza era más dura que el mármol y perdió. Gaara me obligo a volver en tiempo record con una medicina que Tsunade hizo para ella… Toma son dos por día. –Dijo la rubia arrojando un frasco cilíndrico con pastillas negras a las manos de la joven.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Ya te lo dije, Gaara me obligo a volver.

-Eso no. Lo de mi cumpleaños.

-Cada persona en Konoha que te conoce te envío algo. La pobre Ten Ten se la paso almacenando cosas en pergaminos. Lo que me hizo pensar que algo bueno debes tener y quizá me tome el trabajo de conocerte un poco mejor… Mei dirigió su vista al desierto con un dejo de tristeza.

-¿Lo viste? ¿Cómo esta él?

-¿Quién? –Preguntó con perspicacia. –Porque el chico del enorme perro también te envío un pergamino.

-Mi padre, Temari. ¿Cómo está?

-En una misión, viajamos juntos la mayor parte del camino. Así que tuvo mucho tiempo para hablarme de su hijita. Supone que le mentiste y está preocupado porque el aniversario de la muerte de tu madre es duro para ti.

-Con que te lo dijo ¿puedo pedirte un favor? No se lo digas a tu hermano. Le di demasiados problemas esta semana y no quiero que se preocupe por una tontería como esa.

-¿Sabes?... Tú y yo comenzamos muy mal. ¿Qué tal si te propongo empezar de nuevo?

Muy en el fondo ella sabía que no eran tan diferentes y que si todo hubiese sido de otra manera probablemente serian buenas amigas.

-¿Por qué no? –Respondió al fin.

La dueña del abanico se rio.

-Soy Temari. –Se presento a modo de gracia.

-Y yo Mei. –Por ahora digamos que es un placer.

* * *

><p>Me encanto escribir este capítulo. Ojala les haya gustado tanto como a mí. AH! Para los que no lo saben "Las carmelitas descalzas" es una orden religiosa. Y no pude encontrar en la Naruto wiki como se escribe zenbon así que si no esta bien escrito mil disculpas (y si alguno lo sabe por fa avisen así lo corrijo). Gracias por los comentarios y sigan opinando<p>

Próximo capitulo: Nubes rojas en el horizonte.


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaración:** _Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi kishimoto._

**Capitulo 6: Nubes rojas en el horizonte**

Regresó a su oficina un par de días antes de lo esperado. El improvisado despacho en su casa no estaba mal pero ahora tenía todo a mano, como debía ser. Acomodó su escritorio preguntándose de que había sido la reunión que acababa de tener. No había podido concentrarse y el consejo lo había notado. _"__No __debió __haber __regresado __tan __pronto __Kazekage __sama.__" "__¿Cómo __se __encuentra __su __esposa? __Pudo __haberse __quedado __con __ella.__" "__La __aldea __estuvo __en __buenas __manos __¿Por__qué __no __se __toma __unos __días __más?__" _

-¡Sí! ¿Cómo no? –Bufó.

Tomó el porta retrato y lo observó. No había dejado de pensar en ella, sus ojos, su expresión, su risa y su cuerpo. Ese cuerpo que había contemplado solo una vez pero lo suficiente como para recordar cada minúsculo detalle, lo bien que le sentaba su camisa y ni hablar de ese desfachatado camisolín que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Amaba a Matsuri pero algo había cambiado entre ellos. Ya nada era igual.

-Retírate. –Ordeno al shinobi que la escolto hasta allí. La puerta se cerró. Mientras ellos quedaron viéndose fijamente uno al otro.

-Esperaba que fueses a casa antes de citarme aquí. –Dijo la muchacha de ojos negros.

-Y yo que tuvieses más cordura... Matsuri ¿Se puede saber en qué momento se te ocurrió sacar un arma y amenazar e insultar dentro de mi casa?

-Perdóname Gaara… no logre evitarlo… No puedo seguir así… Necesito un tiempo para pensar.

El discurso parecía ensayado y no era la primera vez que lo hacía en los últimos meses. Ella siempre había sabido convencerlo pero esta vez no lo haría.

-Perfecto. Creí que estos días encerrada en tu casa eran suficientes, pero como no fue así, tomate el tiempo que quieras. Pero regresa al trabajo. Esta es una misión de reconocimiento conjunta con shinobis del país fluvial. Ve y ponte a disposición de su Kage. Le dio un pergamino con sus órdenes, sin mirarla puesto que no hubiese soportado su llanto. –Eso es todo, retírate. –Finalizo.

_=0=0=0=0=0=0=_

-Kankuro, debo irme, lo que debas decir dilo ya. –Lo apresuro el joven Kage que se alistaba para partir. Estaba inquieto. Hacía media hora que su hermano se le había instalado en su cuarto para hablar con él y no había dicho nada. – ¡Me largo! Mei debe estar esperándome. –Gruño mientras tomaba su abrigo.

-Espera, Gaara.

-¿Qué quieres? No tengo tiempo para esto.

El marionetista suspiro. Era difícil hablar con él, no solo porque su hermano era el Kazekage sino porque también era demasiado reservado, pero debía decírselo. Era su deber.

-Veras… -Dijo al fin. –La cosa es que estoy preocupado. A veces uno tiene sensaciones que no puede manejar y…

-Kankuro. La habitación de Temari está justo al lado de la tuya y sinceramente no creo que ella necesite esta charla. –Interrumpió con cierto enfado.

-¡Te estoy hablando de Mei y Matsuri!... Te veo confundido.

-No es tu problema. –Abrió la puerta con rapidez, no quería que se metiera en su vida así que optó por salir.

-Pero es que soy tu hermano, quiero ayudarte. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué haría papá? –Se pregunto sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

-¡No necesito de tu ayuda, y papá no haría nada porque era un cretino! –Azotó la puerta detrás de él ¿Quién demonios se creía Kankuro como para intentar sermonearlo? Y encima evocar a su padre que nunca había hecho nada por él en vida excepto intentar matarlo.

-Gaara… -El castaño salió de la habitación siguiéndolo.

-¡Kankuro! ¡Te dije que ya basta!

-Escúchame, solo… no la presiones demasiado ¿sí?

-¿y por qué habría de hacer eso?

El muchacho hizo una sutil seña con la cabeza apuntando detrás de él. Ella estaba esperándolo. Vestía una falda corta y oscura que acompañaba con una blusa turquesa sin mangas, hecha de un delicado y recatado encaje que le sentaba de maravilla. Sus largas piernas estaban desnudas, no llevaba medias ni prendas de red, solo unas lindas sandalias en sus pies. Había acomodado su cabello hacia un costado y la reluciente bandana de la arena adornaba su frente cubriendo la herida en ella. Tomó su bolso y se acerco embriagándolo más con el suave aroma de su amaderado perfume. Estaba preciosa.

-Kankuro… yo. Se dirigió a su hermano mirando atónito a la muchacha frente a él.

-Ahora no hermanito… Se te hace tarde. –Se burló el castaño. –Solo recuerda lo que te dije.

_=0=0=0=0=0=0=_

-No me dijiste a donde vamos. –Le recordó la joven mientras caminaba muerta de curiosidad por las calles de Suna.

-Al espectáculo que llegó del país del relámpago hace unos días.

Ella contuvo su risa, no podía imaginar al Kazekage con ese carácter tan "especial" en medio de una feria llena de gente y niños corriendo por doquier. Lo miró divertida… Podía decirle tantas cosas, pero no quería molestarlo. Al fin irían a un lugar que a ella le gustaba y no a esos aburridos restaurantes a los que iban solo para que los vieran salir juntos.

-No sabía que te gustaran ese tipo de lugares.

-No me gustan. –Respondió. –Uno de los artistas es el hermano del Raikage, por eso es que debo ir. Y ahora gracias a Kankuro no creo que lleguemos a tiempo. –Apresuró el paso, no le gustaba llegar tarde lo consideraba una falta de respeto.

-Espera. –Musitó ella. –Se supone que disfrutas esto. –Se acercó, tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

-¿Qué haces? –Interrogó asombrado. -Jamás había caminado de la mano con nadie.

-Mi trabajo, Gaara… El consejo quería que te cases, pero los aldeanos quieren verte feliz. Así que si sonríes un poco no estaría nada mal.

_=0=0=0=0=0=0=_

La chica de las cuatro coletas veía con inquietud a su hermano mayor, mientras él trabajaba en su taller con una nueva marioneta y extrañamente no emitía sonido alguno.

-El te preocupa ¿no es cierto?

-Solo ha estado con Matsuri, esto es nuevo para él. Claro que me preocupa Tema.

La joven sonrió, él no la llamaba así desde hacía mucho. La última vez su padre aún vivía. Dejo de hacerlo cuando se quedaron solos, quizá para fortalecerla aún más. Pero le encantaba escucharlo de nuevo.

-Kankuro. Gaara ya es un hombre y no creo que este mal que le atraiga otra persona. Y acéptalo, aunque no quieras va a terminar golpeándose tarde o temprano, como todos.

-Sí, pero él es diferente, no está acostumbrado a este tipo de emociones. A parte Mei, seguramente espera volver con Kiba algún día. –El muchacho sacudió la cabeza, le dolía el hecho de no poder hacer nada por su hermano pequeño, salvo poner otra vez su hombro para servirle de sostén.

-Es seguro que ella desea volver a Konoha. Pero Kiba no sabe del acuerdo. El siguió con su vida. No creo que ella espere nada de de él, es más, estoy casi segura de que intenta olvidarlo. Abrió todos los pergaminos que le enviaron salvo el suyo. Yo lo hubiese abierto primero ¿y tú?

-No lo sé. Tal vez no quiera sufrir más. Esta semana fue dura y ya sabes que día es mañana. Dijo viéndola y dejando de lado el enorme muñeco de madera.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?... No se lo digas a Gaara, si se entera ella va a pensar que fui yo y estamos tratando de llevarnos bien.

El castaño hizo una mueca ¿Desde cuándo Temari quería llevarse bien con alguien que no fuese el vago? Después del cambio de Gaara ella paso a tener el peor carácter de los tres y hacer sociales nunca fue lo suyo.

-El ya lo sabe, tuvo que revisar los antecedentes de Mei para su puesto en la academia. Así que no va a poder culparte.

La rubia rió en forma traviesa.

-Entonces… ¿también sabe que es su cumpleaños?

-¡Nooo! ¡Fue a ver a Bee por que adora el ENKA! -Espetó cínicamente. –Claro que lo sabe… Pero no va a decir nada ya sabemos cómo es con ese tema. ¡Maldición! No me preocupaba así desde que entro en las fuerzas regulares. –Recordó acongojado mientras volvía a trabajar en las articulaciones de su nueva obra.

Ella se acercó a su lado y acaricio su rostro desdibujado intentando llevarle paz.

-No seas tonto. Solo necesita manejar esto por su cuenta.

_=0=0=0=0=0=0=_

El muro oeste no estaba lejos, caminaba plácidamente con su nuevo uniforme y equipo. Realmente había extrañado eso. Tenerlos la hacían sentir mucho mejor… Por alguna razón, su custodio no la seguía, es más, no sentía su presencia desde el día anterior. Probablemente el consejo lo había retirado luego de su salida con el Kazekage… Una espléndida sonrisa se asomo en sus rosados labios… Por mucho había sido la noche más placentera desde que llego a Suna. Hasta consiguió, tras demasiada insistencia, que el ganase un premio para ella. Un hermoso conejo de felpa que ahora repasaba sobre su cama. Le costó un gran trabajo, pero había logrado que el joven, siempre tan serio y conservador, se divirtiera un poco. Aunque no haya querido admitirlo luego… Lo único malo había sido el concierto de ese hombre. No podía creer que hubiese alguien capaz de "torturar" en masa. _–__Quizá __Ibiki __debería __tomar __lecciones __con __él. _–Pensó risueña.

Trepó a lo alto del muro y se sentó a contemplar el desierto que cada día se veía diferente, nunca el paisaje era el mismo, al punto que las dunas parecían tener vida. El sol del amanecer se levantaba en el horizonte tiñendo las escasas nubes de un rojo más intenso aún que la misma sangre. "Un mal presagio" dirían muchos. Pero Mei no creía en esas cosas.

Respiró profundamente y miro a su alrededor, estaba completamente sola en un lugar que solía estar repleto de shinobis. Busco presencias que deberían ser fuertes, sobre todo allí… Pero nada. Solo dos que le parecieron familiares pero que aun se encontraban lejos como para saber de quienes se trataba. Algo no estaba bien, eso era seguro...

* * *

><p>*Me quedó un poco aburrido pero se viene la acción. En cuanto a Matsuri, perdón, no pude evitar darle ese pequeño toque psicótico, pero era obvio ¿no? Y todavía faltan algunos capítulos para desarrollar este personaje un poco más. Les prometo que al final se van a sorprender. No tengo titulo para el próximo capítulo pero no se lo pierdan.<p>

**Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto._

**Capitulo 7: El retorno**

Bajó el pergamino con cara de resignación. Eso era lo único que le faltaba para cerrar con "broche de oro" todos los problemas que había tenido esos últimos días, o al menos eso era lo que creía… Centró su atención en la persona frente a él, reía despreocupado, como siempre. Seguramente le divertía ver la cara de sorpresa y enojo a la vez que el Kazekage tenía y no esperaba una reacción que sabía que no llegaría o seria casi imperceptible, puesto que se conocían demasiado bien como para aguardar algo diferente uno del otro.

-Naruto… ¿Por qué la quinta no me informó de que vendrías? –Se limito a decir conteniendo la molestia que le significaba trabajar con alguien que a pesar de ser su amigo no tenía la menor idea de lo que debía hacer.

-Es que lo decidió a último momento. –Le dijo entre risotadas mientras rascaba su cabeza y recordaba como lo había sacado a patadas del despacho tras arruinar unos documentos que, según ella, eran importantes. –La vieja Tsunade está cada día más loca ¡De veras!

-¿Estas al tanto de las relaciones comerciales que Sunagakure mantiene con Konoha y toda la documentación sobre la que hay que trabajar? –Los ojos celestes se abrieron como platos respondiendo a su pregunta sin necesidad de más palabras. Era obvio que no lo sabía. –Entiendo… Pero no pudiste llegar en peor momento, tengo mucho de que ocuparme y nada de tiempo… Vas a tener que hacerlo con Temari. Ella es la embajadora y se encarga de estos asuntos.

-¡ ¿Qué?... ¡Gaara! ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué no Mei o Kankuro? Cualquiera menos Temari. Por favor.

-Ya te lo dije, ella se encarga de estos asuntos. Kankuro está entrenando un grupo nuevo y Mei no se ocupa de cuestiones de estado y aun pudiendo hacerlo tampoco está disponible. Comienza a trabajar el lunes en la academia así que como no sabe nada de Suna tiene que estudiar tanto o más que sus alumnos. No tienes opción es Temari o nada. –Concluyo terminante imaginando los gritos que daría su hermana cuando se entere.

-Si hubiese sabido que terminaría trabajando con esa desquiciada mejor hubiese esperado a Shikamaru. –Murmuro por lo bajo con desagrado, esa mujer era despiadada seguramente terminaría gritándole, o peor golpeándolo, al igual que Tsunade o la misma Sakura.

-¡Hazme el favor y no me nombres a ese idiota! Por el momento no quiero saber nada de él. Cuando lo vea lo mato.

-¡Así que ya te lo dijo! ¿No estás un poco grande para estar celoso de tu hermana? –Se burlo el rubio, la cara de su amigo lucía casi tan roja como su cabello. –Tranquilízate o vas a explotar ¡De veras! Y piensa que a ella tampoco le gusto cuando tú te casaste con Mei.

-No es lo mismo. Naruto… Va a irse en menos de un año no estoy acostumbrado a estar sin ella…

-¡Con permiso, Kazekage sama! –Su antiguo sensei ingreso presuroso, sin tocar y una evidente preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

-¿Qué sucede, Baki? -Lo conocía muy bien. Sabía que algo andaba mal, el hombre frente a él no era de los que ingresaba sin anunciarse.

-Malas noticias. Hay focos de rebelión extendiéndose por la aldea. No hemos podido identificar a los rebeldes y estos se siguen multiplicando a pesar de los esfuerzos por contenerlos.

-¡Maldición! ¿Cómo es posible que una cantidad semejante de personas se infiltre sin que nadie lo note? -Regaño mientras tomaba su calabaza y la colocaba en su espalda disponiéndose para salir.

-Eso no es todo... El custodio de Mei sama…

-¡Baki! no me molestes con eso. Si la perdió de nuevo…

-Está muerto. –Lo interrumpió. -Lo encontraron esta mañana en las cercanías de la feria… Fue asesinado.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Sentarse a esperar refuerzos era inútil. Debía informar de la situación pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo siendo el único shinobi en al menos dos kilómetros a la redonda? Moverse de ese lugar y dejarlo desprotegido no era una opción viable y al no estar en servicio activo no disponía de bengalas ni equipo de transmisión, solo lo básico y su vieja katana… Analizó el lugar meticulosamente, las huellas eras frescas pero las señales de lucha inexistentes… Los ninjas encargados de la seguridad simplemente habían desaparecido… ¿Qué o quién era capaz de algo así?... Deshacerse de al menos quince vigilantes entre chunin, jonnin y ANBU, rápidamente y sin el más mínimo alboroto no era algo sencillo. Mucho menos sabiendo que los shinobi de la arena tenían la reputación de ser los más feroces e implacables… No existía alternativa, no le gustaba, pero debía invocarlo…

-¡Qué mi padre no lo esté usando! –Rogó mientras mordía su pulgar derecho y realizaba el jutsu de invocación. Un pequeño perro marrón de chaqueta azul y banda de Konoha apareció entre una nube de polvo.

-¡Mei!... Me ahorraste la caminata. Kakashi me envió con un mensaje para ti… Toma.

Ella tomo el pergamino de su hocico y sin mirarlo, lo guardo en su bolso a la vez que tomaba algunas zenbons.

-¿No vas a leerlo? –Se disgusto el animal.

-Ahora no Pakkun. Esto es serio. Necesito que tomes un rastro, cualquiera, y me digas donde termina.

El can obedeció pero solo recorrió unos metros. Lo intento varias veces, pero el resultado fue el mismo cada vez… El rastro terminaba en el mismo lugar que las huellas.

-Esto es malo, niña. Solo conozco a una persona capaz de hacer algo así. Pero… no es posible. –Sacudió la cabeza como queriendo desvanecer ese pensamiento, era inverosímil siquiera imaginarlo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quién es?

-No vas a querer saberlo. Se supone que desapareció en la guerra pero no sería la primera vez que reaparece luego de años de creerlo muerto.

Mei se inquietó aún más, debía darse prisa y mantener la sangre fría.

-Escúchame Pakkun. Debes informar al Kazekage. Si alguien intenta impedirte el paso a la torre diles que yo te envío y muestra esto como prueba. –Quitó de su dedo el anillo de bodas con el símbolo de la arena grabado en él y se lo entregó. –Si encuentras primero a Kankuro o a Temari notifícales. Ellos sabrán que hacer. El anillo solo entrégaselo a Gaara es tu seguro para llegar a él.

-Entendido… Mei, si es quien pienso creo que debo decirte que tengas cuidado… Es un Uchiha y no está solo.

-Creí que Sazuke era el último. –Asevero sin ocultar su sorpresa. Si eso era cierto estaba en grandes problemas… Era muy buena, pero compararse con el nivel de alguien como Sazuke, aún con su kekkei Genkay y en un lugar favorable para ella, era demasiado. Ni hablar en el desierto, y estando por debajo de su nivel optimo de chacra y entrenamiento.

-Parece que al alejarte de Konoha te has vuelto más fácil de encontrar "Kitty."

Solo una persona la llamaba así. El muchacho de cabello negro, tez sumamente blanca y ojos oscuros e inexpresivos se adelanto a su compañera para saludarla, se habían hecho amigos en el ANBU, Pero este no era momento para bienvenidas. Debía alertarlos. Pensó unos segundos; Sí… Ya lo habían hecho antes. Sai lo entendería.

-¡Eres un maldito imbécil! ¡Te he dicho un millón de veces que no me llames "Kitty"! –La vio fijo y detuvo sus pasos, había comprendido.

-Vaya ¿Esa es la manera en la que nos recibes luego de varios meses sin vernos? –Dijo ofuscada la peli rosa detrás de él.

-¡Claro que no, Sakura! Es solo que "esto" es un puesto de vigilancia. –Espetó con énfasis en el "esto" señalando el piso con la mano que sostenía las zenbons para asegurarse de que las viera.

-¿Y donde están los demás shinobis? –El muchacho llevaba lentamente su mano hacia su katana mientras que su compañera se ponía en guardia.

-Exacto Sai. –Respondió Mei con firmeza. –Ve Pakkun.

_=0=0=0=0=0=0=_

La máscara ocultaba su preocupación. Lo había visto desvanecerse frente a él. Sabía que a ella no le gustaba invocarlo, es más, lo hacía únicamente cuando no tenía salida. Entonces ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Buscó otra explicación… No la había. Mei era la única persona a la que Pakkun respondería sin importar cuán importante sea lo que esté haciendo. Él se lo había ordenado así. Pero no era posible, Gaara se lo prometió aquel día.

Flashback

-¿Por qué ella, Gaara? Cuestiono conteniendo la angustia que lo desgarraba por dentro y que a pesar de su experiencia y enorme autocontrol, pujaba con todas sus fuerzas por aflorar.

-Porque te lo debo Kakashi, estoy vivo gracias al grupo que liderabas. Hace tiempo que siento que debo devolverte el favor y en este momento puedo hacerlo de esta manera dándole seguridad a tu hija. –Estaba listo para cualquier respuesta, la charla no sería fácil, Kakashi no lo era. Tenía en frente a uno de los mejores ninjas de Konoha, un "casi Hokage" sentía que estaba hablando con un par. No con un simple shinobi al que podía imponerle su voluntad. Este hombre era digno de su respeto y admiración.

-Ella sabe cuidarse sola, no por nada llego a donde está… Y no me debes. Eso fue una misión, cumplía órdenes, como todos los demás. –Expreso refutando la postura del joven Kage aun sin poder creer que ese muchachito mal encarado, al que de alguna forma había visto crecer, cambiar y transformarse en un hombre importante, le estaba pidiendo la mano de su única hija.

-Lo sé, pero fuiste uno de los pocos que siempre creyó en mí. Tanto en las misiones conjuntas como cuando me convertí en Kazekage... Sé que te alegraste por eso. –observo al hombre permanecer en un profundo silencio y supo que muy a su pesar debía seguir hablando. –Tsunade me lo dijo todo. Creo que, salvo por algunos detalles, ni siquiera debo leer el reporte. Hay mucho más en su vida de lo que dice en esos papeles… También estoy al tanto de por qué, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo, le permitiste entrar al ANBU. Estar ahí, recibir ese tipo de entrenamiento, y enfrentar las misiones más peligrosas no es algo que le desees a quien amas, aunque lograrlo sea un honor… Te prometo quitarla del frente y protegerla. Pero si no quieres todavía puedo retractarme y elegir a alguien más. Es tu decisión.

Fin de Flashback

-¡Kakashi sensei! ¿Me escucha, Kakashi sensei? –La fina y dulce voz comenzó a retumbar en su cabeza.

-¡Ya, ya! ¿Qué sucede Hinata? –respondió volviendo en sí.

-Es que se quedo ahí parado sin decir nada, y nos preocupamos. –le informo la muchacha.

-Estoy bien ¡Vamos! Y… ya son jonnin. Dejen de llamarme sensei. Afirmo dirigiéndose al resto del escuadrón.

_=0=0=0=0=0=0=_

El metal choco a su espalda, a una distancia tan cercana, que pudo sentir como el aire que cortaba, con un veloz movimiento, acariciaba su nuca y mecía su rosado cabello. Volteo para ver con pánico, como la katana de Sai era contenida por la de Mei a pocos centímetros de su cabeza.

-¡Muévete Sakura, está siendo controlado, no puedo soportarlo por mucho más! –La castaña forcejeaba sabiendo de su clara desventaja ante ese oponente. Sai no solo era físicamente más fuerte que ella, sino que también era un maestro en kenjutsu. Habían entrenado juntos con anterioridad pero esta vez ella no contaba con su elemento principal. El agua. Su única oportunidad residía en la velocidad y atraparlo a corta distancia con la habilidad de su rasgo sanguíneo.

-¿Qué haremos? No podemos lastimarlo. –La muchacha de ojos jade veía con terror los orbes vacios de su compañero atacando a su camarada una y otra vez, mientras que cada choque emitía pequeños destellos de los sables que ambos empuñaban... Lo recordó cubriendo a Naruto, de forma rápida y certera, del ataque de Sazuke aquella primera vez. Pero ahora el enemigo lo utilizaba a él y su gran habilidad ¿Por qué? Pensó mientras se alejaba de la batalla. En ese escenario ella era inútil. El kenjutsu a ese nivel solo lo utilizaban expertos y ella no era uno, nunca se había interesado en él debido que al igual que el taijutsu era un arte agotador… Quedó pasmada. Esa era la explicación. – ¡Debes hacerlo rápido, Mei! ¡Lo que quieren es cansarnos!

Miro extrañada a su amiga a la vez que sintió el dolor y el cálido líquido carmesí emanar de su brazo izquierdo.

-¡Sai, cuando despiertes vas a pagarme por esto! ¡Idiota! ¿Cómo te dejaste atrapar de esa manera? -Le grito como si él escuchara sus reclamos. –Sakura debo salir de aquí. Si continúo sobre la muralla no voy a pasarla bien, él es mucho más hábil en espacios pequeños que yo. –Salto al ardiente desierto, sus pasos pesaban mucho más en la arena de lo que recordaba. Sin embargo, la desventaja del nuevo escenario era para ambos, Sai también parecía más lento.

Debía terminar con esto sin herirlo. Sakura tenía razón, y el corte en su brazo lo confirmaba. Si hubiese querido matarla lo habría hecho en esa oportunidad, su corazón no estaba muy lejos de la cortada… Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para prepararlo, soltó su katana dejándola clavada en el suelo y dando un gran salto hacia atrás, realizo rápidamente un sello simple. Cayó inclinada, con sus brazos extendidos y las palmas de sus manos hacia adelante.

–"¡Violenta palma de viento!" -Una colosal ráfaga surgió de sus manos arrojándolo a varios metros de distancia junto con una gran cantidad de arena, pero no logro detenerlo… Sai avanzaba nuevamente hacia ella. Volvió a retroceder, esta vez el sello era complejo, cerró un instante los ojos a pesar del peligro… Debía concentrarse más. Los abrió a la vez que percibió la punzada a un costado de su abdomen, habían cambiado, un color violáceo se adueño de ellos dándoles un aspecto bastante lúgubre. Empujo con fuerza al muchacho para librarse del metal que cortaba su piel.

–Unos segundos más. –Se dijo mientras saltaba por encima de él con una voltereta y así quedar a sus espaldas para obligarlo a girar. El tirón en su tobillo la hizo caer. No podría incorporarse a tiempo, espero tenerlo cerca, estiro su mano y cerro su puño… Él se detuvo.

-¡Ahora! -Grito con toda su energía, quedándose sin aire y sin volver a respirar hasta verlo caer. Lo habían logrado. Con un certero golpe Sakura logro noquearlo.

-Es la primera vez que te veo así. Esos ojos dan miedo. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? –inquirió la chica mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Es la línea sucesoria de mi madre. Puedo manipular y extraer agua hasta de las piedras. Solo detuve el movimiento de la del cuerpo de Sai… -Agacho su cabeza y razonó unos segundos. – Sakura, cuando caí, juraría que algo me jaló. Tomemos a Sai y larguémonos de aquí. Los guardias ya deben estar en camino.

-¡Mei sama! ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

El shinobi se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellas. Dejando sobre el muro al menos dos escuadrones. La castaña respiro profundamente aliviando la carga que sentía.

-Sí, Baki. ¿Puedes llevarlo? –Señalo a su compañero en el suelo. El hombre no respondió, solo obedeció la petición. -¿Y Gaara, donde esta? …El problema aquí está lejos de terminarse. –Aseguro mientras su mirada regresaba a su habitual tono café.

-Hay algunos inconvenientes con la seguridad dentro de la villa, se está ocupando de eso, sus hermanos y el Hokage lo acompañan. –Aclaro previendo la pregunta de Sakura. –Sus ordenes son regresar a su casa y permanecer allí hasta que el llegue.

-Entendido. –Regreso y guardo su katana… La presencia era cada vez más intensa. -¿puedes sentirlo Sakura? Ella asintió... El suelo comenzó a temblar, algo se movía debajo. Largos tallos emergieron de la arena atrapándolas por los pies para luego enterrarlas en el ocre paisaje.

-¿Dónde está Mei sama? Preguntaba el jonnin tomando de la mano a la chica que aun no sabía cómo había logrado escapar.

Las pequeñas centellas que emergían a la superficie y el persistente chirrido parecían anunciar lo que vendría. Sakura los conocía bien. Tantos años junto a su sensei le habían enseñado a reconocer ese tipo de ataques.

La intensa y cegadora luz surgió de entre la arena dejando un cráter con una figura deforme calcinada en su interior con los tallos aun tomando las piernas de la chica que lo veía atentamente.

-¡Díganme que no es él! -Le dijo con voz cansina a los que corrían hacia ella para corroborar su estado.

-Lo es. -Respondió Sakura viendo con recelo al atacante tendido en el suelo… -Es zetsu.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Próximo<span>**** capitulo: Advertencia **


	8. Chapter 8

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi kishimoto._

**Capitulo 8: Advertencia**

Vista desde lo alto, la aldea era un caos. Los conflictos se extendían desde el centro hacia el sector este de la misma. Era imposible distinguir quién era quien, ya que todos llevaban el símbolo de la arena identificándolos como shinobis de la villa… El joven líder no daba crédito a lo que presenciaba ¿Cómo había sucedido esto? La seguridad había sido burlada, varios de sus shinobis estaban muertos y algunos, los del oeste, permanecían desaparecidos. Le enfurecía no poder intervenir, corría el riesgo de herir a uno de los suyos. Baki tenía razón era imposible identificarlos en esas condiciones.

Podría jurar haber visto a la misma persona en diferentes lugares al mismo tiempo… Parecía haber retrocedido hasta la guerra donde esa situación era moneda corriente y el mal humor, pero sobre todo la desconfianza, reinaban implacablemente sobre cada uno de ellos… Regreso junto a los demás, sus hermanos y un Naruto inmóvil con una sombra naranja sobre sus ojos cerrados lo aguardaban.

-Es tal y como lo dijiste, Naruto. Parece la misma situación. Pero no tiene sentido. Son solo enfrentamientos dispersos, no están organizados. ¿Qué buscan aquí?

-¿El shukaku? –Se atrevió a mencionar el castaño a su lado arriesgando un posible motivo.

-No. Solo los Kages sabemos dónde se encuentran los bijuu. Los únicos que permanecen en sus villas son los jinchuriki, y no parecen venir por Naruto.

La imponente y fugaz columna de luz se vio a lo lejos. Esparciendo en el aire restos de chacra de quien la había creado. El Hokage abrió sus ojos al sentirla, y dirigió su vista rápidamente hacia ella.

-¿Qué fue eso? Pronuncio el peli rojo ante el asombro que le causo semejante cantidad de energía.

-Es una técnica estilo rayo de Kakashi sensei. –Naruto comenzaba a moverse.

-Conozco el chacra de Kakashi y no es ese.

-y… ¿qué es lo más parecido que tienes en tu aldea? Gaara.

El Kazekage abrió sus orbes aguamarina llenos de asombro.

-¿Mei?… ¡¿Dónde carajos esta Baki? Ya debería haber llegado.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Lo observo fijamente mientras desenredaba sus pies. No conocía mucho de él pero si lo suficiente como para saber que eso había sido demasiado fácil… Estaba exhausta, su ser comenzaba a pesarle. Las técnicas como esas consumían demasiada energía, y las había utilizado una tras otra, casi sin pensarlo…

-Extrañaba el trabajo de campo… Pero esto es ridículo. –Llego a decir mientras se incorporaba de la aun humeante arena que la rodeaba. Toco su frente y miro su cuerpo. Una cortada profunda en el brazo, otra en el abdomen y una quemadura producto de su último ataque en sus piernas. Miro a Sakura, estaba cansada pero intacta. – ¿Por qué esta cosa me ataca solo a mí? –Expreso al notar la gran diferencia entre una y otra.

-Sai casi me mata. ¡Lo golpearía de nuevo con gusto! -Le respondió furiosa la muchacha de Konoha, recordando el suceso y viendo como uno de los shinobi que se habían acercado trasladaba a su compañero hacia la villa.

-Es cierto, pero luego te ignoro y Setzu te soltó muy fácilmente.

Sakura meditó unos instantes.

-Existe una gran posibilidad de que este sea un clon. Y si Setzu está aquí lo más seguro es que Tobi también lo esté.

-Tobi… ¿Quién es Tobi?

La muchacha de cabello rosa llenó su mirada de estupor ¿cómo era posible que no lo supiera?... Recordó la habilidad de ese sujeto para camuflarse a la perfección. Si su objetivo era infiltrarse y llegar al Kazekage ¿Qué mejor que transformarse en Mei? … Tomó un kunai y lo apoyo en la garganta de, quien rogaba, fuese su amiga.

-Dime. Cuando te casaste y entramos a la tienda ¿Qué te faltaba? –Cuestiono sin rodeos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Sakura. –Inquirió la castaña con sorpresa.

-Responda Mei sama. –Dijo el Jonnin de Suna comprendiendo el punto de la ninja de Konoha, aunque sin dejar de controlar minuciosamente sus movimientos.

-Algo azul… Hinata me dio un mechón de su cabello. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te volviste loca?

La chica bajó el arma... Era ella.

-¿Cómo es posible que un shinobi como tú no sepa quién es Tobi? …El comenzó la guerra. ¿Dónde estabas cuando eso paso?

-Encargándome de los gennin en Konoha. Me asignaron la protección de la aldea, Sakura. ¿Acaso no te acuerdas?

Era cierto Mei y otros dos ninjas de alto rango fueron los responsables de mantener a salvo lo que en ese momento quedaba de la aldea, y liderar a los inexpertos gennin que quedaban en ella. Lo había olvidado completa y estúpidamente.

- Ha pasado un tiempo. –La voz grave se oyó de pronto.

Apareció de la nada... No pudieron preverlo. Había ocultado su presencia de tal manera que parecía nula… Y su máscara resquebrajada cubría la totalidad del rostro que ocultaba. Permitiendo entrever por los huecos la terrible combinación de rasgos sanguíneos oculares que ostentaba debajo. –Sakura Haruno y Mei Hatake. Nos volvemos a ver…

Vestía una larga y oscura túnica que solo dejaba al descubierto sus pies. No tocaba el suelo, permanecía suspendido en el aire con algún tipo de jutsu especial. Su manga derecha se bamboleaba al compás del viento denotando la falta de un brazo, lo cual parecía no importarle demasiado. Evidentemente era alguien a quien temer.

-¡Regresen a la villa! Recuerde las ordenes de Kazekage, Mei sama. –Baki logro adelantarse a las muchachas que contemplaban atentamente la situación, quedando justo en frente del enmascarado.

-¡Retrocede! –Ordeno la castaña. -¡No seas imprudente!

-Pero… sus órdenes son… -El hombre vaciló. Ella parecía segura de lo que estaba haciendo y su compañera mantenía la mirada fija en su oponente como si lo conociera, es más, era Mei quien le estaba ordenando cuando debería ser él quien lo hiciera. Para eso lo habían enviado allí. –El Kazekage…

-¡El Kazekage no está aquí! –Le interrumpió. - ¡Si quiere que cumpla con sus mandatos que me los de en persona! Este hombre es un Uchiha. ¡Si no deseas terminar como Sai, retrocede! …Sakura y yo estamos acostumbradas a lidiar con el Sharingan. Y… no queremos más muertos, así que diles a tus hombres que no bajen... Lo más importante es mantener a salvo la villa. Formen una barrera contra jutsus ilusorios e impidan el paso a cualquiera que intente atravesarla. Incluyéndonos. –Advirtió el desconcierto del Jonnin que no podía comprender lo que sucedía. –No me veas de ese modo, Baki. Se lo que estoy haciendo. –Concluyó con una sonrisa de lado.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Recordando el entrenamiento? Capitana Hatake. –La ironía hacia eco en su voz, y la hartante malévola risa resonaba en los oídos de las chicas.

-Ten cuidado, maneja jutsus de espacio-tiempo sin restricciones sumados a los del rinnegan... No son tan poderosos como los de "Pain" pero sigue siendo mucho para nosotras. –Informo Sakura sabiendo que su amiga desconocía las habilidades de Tobi.

-Entiendo. –Respondió. – ¡Hey, tú! ¿Qué quieres y de dónde me conoces? –Se dirigió al enemigo que permanecía inmóvil observando el despliegue de fuerza militar en la muralla.

-Veo que Sakura me recuerda muy bien, es una pena que tú no... Parece que voy a tener que recordártelo. –Tomó de su bolsillo algo que se asemejaban a semillas arrojándolas tras él, al candente desierto. Las masas deformes comenzaron a surgir del suelo tomando el aspecto que el cadáver calcinado en el cráter tuvo antes de caer en su jutsu. Al menos treinta Setzus blancos se erigían ante ellas formando un pequeño pero imponente ejército de desagradables clones que tomaron forma humana, personas que Mei recordaba muy bien. –Te pareces mucho a Taína, decidida y con mal genio… ¡Vas a acabar como ella!

¿Cómo lo supo? Ese tipo conocía a su madre. Y… esos rostros, los de personas que la habían perseguido durante años tanto en sus sueños como a plena luz del día, esos que siempre estaban ahí, en algún lugar, escondidos en su mente, esperando el momento oportuno para salir de su auto-impuesta prisión, en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, para jugarle una mala pasada. Solo podía ser él… Se negó a aceptarlo…No podía hacerlo. Tanto tiempo esperando, años de duro entrenamiento. Y ahora estar allí, frente a la razón por la que se transformó en ANBU. Era sencillamente imposible.

-Son fáciles de vencer, pero demasiados. –Sakura la despertó de su ensimismamiento. –Para colmo necesitas atención médica urgente. No te ves bien, la herida de tu brazo es profunda. ¡Y no quiero preguntar cómo está el nivel de tu chacra!

-Mejor así… -Respondió consciente de su estado. - Te dejo elegir ¿izquierda o derecha? –Bromeo.

-El que quieras. –Acotó la peli rosa con evidente resignación.

-¿Olvidan que sigo aquí? –El sujeto extendió su mano hacia ellas apuntándoles con su palma extendida. –"Shinra Tensei."

Unos fuertes brazos la rodearon por detrás sujetándola y amortiguando el terrible golpe que la esperaba con el propio cuerpo de su dueño. -_Creí __que __ese __idiota __iba __a __encargarse __de __cuidarte__…_ -El susurro logro estremecerla. –Se encontraba aturdida, abrió sus ojos con pesadez, debía asegurarse de que no era un sueño ni un genjutsu. En el frente la mujer de cabello azulino y su capitán se interponían con firmeza entre ellas y su oponente, y a su izquierda una no más lucida Sakura se levantaba con ayuda del chico de las sombras. Temió ver hacia atrás, sabía que era él, reconocería ese perfume, su voz y su cálido abrazo en cualquier sitio, aún sin verlo.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? –No volteo. Intento ponerse de pie, sus piernas temblaban pero ya pasaría. Respiro profundamente y lo miró. –…Kiba.

-¿Qué te parece que estamos haciendo? –respondió el chico con un dejo de tristeza en su sonrisa.

-¡Mei! ¡Sakura! ¿Dónde está Gaara? –Había deseado tanto escuchar esa voz en el último tiempo que parecía mentira estar haciéndolo, su padre estaba finalmente con ella. Pero no se encontraba en condiciones de responderle sin flaquear.

-¡Malditas y problemáticas niñas! ¡¿No escuchan que les están hablando?

-¡Ya lo oímos Shikamaru! ¡No fastidies! –Le grito malhumorada la chica de ojos verdes. –Está dentro de la villa, este no es el único problema que tiene hoy.

-Ya veo… Una barrera. –Kakashi observo a los hombres en la muralla y a un inquieto Baki recorriéndola con nerviosismo una y otra vez. -¿fue tu idea? –le dijo a la castaña que se acercaba con un poco de dificultad hacia él. –Baki no parece feliz con ella.

-Si, yo la ordene. Y no. No lo está, creo que teme que Gaara lo aplaste.

-¿Y eso por qué? Replico el copy-ninja mientras descubría su Sharingan.

-Digamos que debería estar en casa tomando el té. –Se limito a decir con una sonrisa en los labios.

El suelo se elevo bajo sus pies haciéndolos flotar. La dorada arena comenzó a arremolinarse tímidamente en torno a los clones, para transformarse luego en violentas olas que, una tras otra, enterraban todo a su paso sin excepción. Mientras que enormes brazos emergían del suelo tomando lo que intentaba escapar del enorme y peculiar remolino… Apareció frente a su obra, su encendido cabello alborotado por el viento se movía dejando descubierto el Kanji en su frente. Toco la arena comprimiendo el suelo para terminar de una sola vez con todos los setzu transformándolos en parte permanente del mismo desierto…

-La reunión se está poniendo demasiado concurrida para mi gusto… Esperaba que mi "regalito" te diese un poco mas de trabajo, Gaara.

-Estas en terrenos de Sunagakure no Sato. Aquí no hay nada para ti... Te lo advierto: ¡Lárgate de mi aldea!

-¡Te equivocas! Tienes algo que quiero.

-¡Ya basta! Solo vete… Óbito. –Una traslucida lágrima recorrió el corto camino que separaba sus ojos de su máscara, evidenciando una de las pocas fisuras emocionales que poseía. Vio a su hija… no podía permitir que la lastimaran aún más. Todo era su culpa. El no pudo salvar a Rin como se lo prometió, y no había vuelto por el cuerpo de Óbito, a quien creía muerto. Si lo hubiese hecho, quizá, habría evitado todo lo que vino después, la culpa que lo torturo durante tantos años, la muerte de Taína, la guerra y hasta esta estúpida venganza que el mismo Uchiha le anunciara en aquel encuentro bélico. Pero era joven y la tercera guerra fue tan vertiginosa que no le dio tiempo de mirar hacia atrás.

-¿De qué estás hablando, padre? ¡Óbito esta muerto! ¡Lo lloraste infinidad de veces junto a la piedra que lleva su nombre, hubiese sido mi padrino, hasta le rendimos homenaje juntos! ¿Por qué estás diciendo esta estupidez? –Mei empujaba a su padre con la voz quebrada, olvidándose de todos, queriendo obligarlo a emitir una respuesta que no llegaría… Al menos de sus labios.

–Detente, no te olvides de donde estas. –Él joven Kage, la abrazo separándola de Kakashi evitando así que siguiera golpeándolo y que el pánico se apoderase de ella. No era momento de que perdiera la cordura. Tuviese Kakashi la razón o no, la situación seguía siendo pésima.

-Deberías escucharlos, Mei... Ellos están en lo cierto. –Volteo dirigiéndose a su al hombre de cabello gris. - ¿Tienes miedo, Kakashi? ¿Temes por ella? … Haces bien. –Llevo la mano hacia su cara y tomo la máscara dejando al descubierto la piel pálida de un rostro avejentado, con infinidad de cicatrices en su mitad derecha y unas enormes sombras oscuras por debajo de sus ojos.

Pudo sentir como ella temblaba en sus brazos, a la vez que sus piernas cedían al peso de su cuerpo. La sostuvo con fuerza para no dejarla caer, la miró a los ojos, y por primera vez en esos meses, en los que solo conoció a una mujer dura y decidida, la vio llorar.

-¡Parece que lograste recordarme! …Niña tonta. Pero como dije: esto está demasiado concurrido para mi gusto. Y eso lo hace aburrido. Aunque, pensándolo bien quizá espere un poco más. -…Se dirigió nuevamente a Kakashi. -Tu destino es quedarte solo, voy a encargarme personalmente de eso quitándotelo todo poco a poco, haciendo de tu vida un calvario, pero esta vez decido esperar. Al fin y al cabo, algún día vas a tener nietos… Viejo amigo.

* * *

><p><em>¡No puedo creer que ya este en el capitulo ocho! ¿Saben? inicialmente tenia planeado un fic de entre ocho y diez capítulos pero parece que me voy a extender un poco más. ¿Vieron? Apareció Kiba ¿como reaccionara Mei? ¿y Gaara? ¿Como le ira a Naruto con Temari de tutora? y no olvidemos que alguien quiere matar a Shikamaru. Estoy ansiosa por comenzar a redactar el próximo.<em>

_Muchas gracias a **Antifashion19** y **Ashiteru my Hasu** por sus favoritos. Espero que la historia siga cumpliendo sus espectativas o que al menos sea del agrado de todos los que la leen. _

_Si se les "cae" por esta pagina algún** REVIEW** no me enojo._ :)


	9. Chapter 9

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto al que espero que pronto se le acaben las ideas estúpidas y deje de poner relleno sin sentido en el anime. (Uff! Ya me descargué, disculpen pero tenía que decirlo. )_

**Capitulo 9: Historia y confusion**

Desapareció en un vórtice espacio-temporal. Tan silenciosamente como había llegado. Dejando la latente amenaza en el aire viciado de estupor.

-Ya estoy bien. Puedes soltarme. –Le dijo la muchacha, luego de unos momentos, al joven que aun la sostenía mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Segura? -Cuestiono.

Ella asintió, logro afirmarse y seco sus lágrimas torpemente con una mano, mientras él aflojaba suavemente los brazos que la apresaban al sentirla mejor. Su padre la contemplo, por un momento creyó ver a la pequeña niña llorando desconsoladamente frente a su muñeca rota en el suelo... Pero esto era diferente… Hacía más de ocho años que Mei no emitía una sola lágrima en su presencia. Ni supo de nadie más que la viese llorar. Siempre supuso que su máscara había sido la única testigo de esos momentos, hasta que hace unos pocos meses debió dejar de usarla por completo.

-Creo que te debo una explicación. –Manifestó acercándose a ella. Ante la mirada y la expresión desencajada de todos puestas en él.

-No… Para nada. –Asevero ella volteando nuevamente para ver a su pelirrojo compañero, sabiendo que no podría sostenerle la vista a su padre por mucho más tiempo que ese sin retomar el llanto. – ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? Baki dijo que tenías problemas en otro sector de la villa.

-Naruto me hizo el favor de encargarse… Pero debo volver a enterarme de como sigue todo. Esto fue un verdadero desastre, tuvimos muchas bajas.

-Entonces vete. –La voz dulce y triste llegó a los oídos del muchacho que, por un momento, no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que la escucho. -No pierdas más tiempo creo que estamos todos bien. ¡Ah! ¿Podrías decirle a Baki que termine la barrera y que nos deje pasar?

-Y eso ¿por qué? –Tomo el anillo escondido en un pliegue de su chaleco y tomándola de la mano lo coloco nuevamente en el dedo de su dueña.

Ella agacho la cabeza, viendo el objeto que le confirmaba que Pakkun había cumplido con su labor, sonriendo tímidamente. Le esperaba una fuerte reprimenda por desobedecerlo, y lo sabía.

-Por nada… Ya vas a tener tiempo para regañarme después.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Los hombres de Konoha observaban desde la sala como Sakura trabajaba sobre las heridas cortantes de Mei, a la vez que Hinata intentaba regularizar su chacra. Mientras que un adolorido Sai, comenzaba a moverse tomándose de la nuca e intentando sentarse con evidente dificultad.

El castaño no pudo evitar recorrerla lentamente con su mirada, lucia tal cual la atesoraba en su memoria… Hubiese deseado abrazarla y besarla, pero todo había cambiado, los brazos que la rodearon cuando necesito consuelo fueron los de alguien más. Y él debía conformarse con haberla sentido unos pocos instantes contra su pecho al evitar su caída… Lo había intentado, pero olvidarla era difícil. Cada lugar, cada objeto del que no había podido deshacerse, y hasta las flores de su propio jardín, se la recordaban. Había despertado tantas mañanas intentando abrazarla para luego enfrentarse a la decepción de no tenerla allí, que el hecho de sentirse ignorado profundizaba inmensamente sus aun abiertas heridas.

-¿Por qué no descansan? Les dijo a sus amigas mientras se ponía de pie e iba a la cocina por un poco de agua que puso a los pies del enorme can echado sobre una alfombra, a un costado del sillón. –Hola amigo ¿me recuerdas? -Le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza y jugaba con las largas orejas del animal como lo había hecho tantas otras veces en el pasado.

-Es un perro, no un juguete… Y claro que te recuerda. –Atino a responder su amo con tono frio y cortante, visualizando la cantidad de ocasiones en las que Akamaru la había buscado entre la gente luego de su partida.

-Disculpa no pensé que te molestara. -Le respondió fijando sus ojos en los del castaño que no los bajo ni por un momento.

-¿Vas a atender o no? Le pregunto haciéndole notar que llamaban a la puerta.

Se dirigió a la entrada sin decir más. No iba a entrar en ese juego, lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber lo que pretendía. Era realmente tonto que pensara que ella contestaría la provocación frente a su padre y amigos en el living de la casa del Kazekage. Después de lo que había vivido ese día.

-¡AH!... ¡NO me digas que te llamó! -Grito al ver al joven médico de la villa parado frente a ella.

-¡OH! ¡Si lo hizo! Y me saco de una guardia repleta que voy a tener que compensar en mi día libre ¡Para el cual ya tenía planes! así que estoy en todo mi derecho de enojarme y decirte ¿Qué parte del "debes estar tranquila" no entendiste? –Replico al entrar a la casa sin notar la multitud que lo veía con suma atención. –y… ¿eso es una quemadura? –Señalo perplejo las marcas en sus piernas. -¿Qué fue lo que hiciste esta vez?

-Son superficiales. –Acoto la voz desde la puerta de la cocina. –Las heridas del brazo y abdomen ya fueron tratadas con éxito, deben dolerle, pero están bajo control y casi no se notan.

Levanto la cabeza para verla mejor. La conocía pero no era capaz de recordar donde. Giro y vio otras cinco personas en la sala, uno era un viejo conocido. Habían tenido varias misiones con él en el pasado por lo que esa chica debía ser ella, su alumna.

-Haruno Sakura ¿Cómo has estado? Le dirigió cortésmente el saludo.

-¿Nos conocemos? Respondió ella.

-Es Korobi estuvo en las fuerzas regulares de Suna. –Señalo el hombre del Sharingan Luego de un par de horas de silencio absoluto. –El equipo siete trabajó un par de veces con ellos mucho antes de que Gaara fuese nombrado Kazekage.

-Que gusto verlos de nuevo. –sonrió y se dirigió a su paciente. – ¡Siéntate y levanta el pie!

-Para venir con ese humor mejor te hubieses quedado dónde estabas.

-¡¿Y terminar como Matsuri? ¡No gracias! Me gusta mucho mi trabajo como para volver a ser médico de escuadrón.

Un frio recorrió su espalda, ¿había escuchado bien?

-¿Matsuri? ¿Qué es lo que paso con ella?

-Gaara la envió a una misión conjunta en la frontera, después de al menos dos días de arresto domiciliario, supongo que ese fue el castigo por lo que pasó el otro día… La vi esta mañana antes de partir, no tenía fecha de regreso y se la veía bastante abatida. ¿No lo sabías?

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –Le dijo el marionetista a su hermano que veía hacia más de media hora el mismo pergamino en blanco.

-Nada. –Respondió regresando repentinamente a la realidad. Ese día parecía disponerse a atropellarlo sin piedad alguna. –Esto es demasiado. –Suspiro dejando caer la pluma que sostenía en sus manos, sobre el lustroso escritorio de cedro.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿El ataque a la villa, las bajas, los heridos o, que él esté aquí?

El castaño se echó en el respaldo del sillón esperando una respuesta con bastante ansiedad. Sabiendo que tentar a la fiera era peligroso pero con la seguridad de que la misma se encontraba con la guardia bastante baja como para enfadarse demasiado... Tarde o temprano Gaara iba a tener que admitir que Mei era para él mucho más de lo que quería. El problema era saber que pasaba con ella. Ese era su mayor temor.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en eso? Ya te pedí que me dejaras en paz. Yo no me meto en tus enredos. ¡No te metas en los míos! Y si no vas a ayudarme mejor vete tengo demasiado papeleo extra que llenar.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

La luz estaba encendida, seguramente se había quedado dormida antes de apagarla. Era avanzada la madrugada y con el día que había tenido era prácticamente imposible que siguiera despierta. Decidió apagarla, de todos modos quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Y por alguna extraña razón le encantaba verla dormir... Se asomó mientras abría lentamente la puerta intentando no hacer ruido…

-Luego no te quejes cuando ingresan a tu habitación sin golpear. –Se oyó claro y fuerte desde el interior. –Entra.

Ingresó al cuarto ya sin demasiado cuidado, no era necesario estando su ocupante despierta. Se encontraba sentada sobre la cama todavía sin desarmar y una fotografía en sus manos… Le sonreía con cierta picardía, parecía feliz de haberlo atrapado haciendo una de las cosas que a él más le molestaba que le hicieran.

-Creí que dormías solamente iba a apagar la luz. ¿Qué estás haciendo despierta a esta hora?

-Pensaba… Se cumplieron nueve años y no tuve tiempo de recordarla como se lo merecía. –Le respondió extendiendo la imagen impresa en papel de una mujer muy parecida a ella junto a una niña de ocho o nueve años que se sonreían una a la otra. –Siéntate. –Le dijo haciéndole un espacio. –Y tú ¿Por qué tan tarde?

-Demasiado papeleo. -Dijo mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama. -¿Cómo era ella? Le pregunto al notar el enorme parecido entre las mujeres.

-Era mi mamá. ¿Qué más puedo decirte que ya no sepas?

-¿y qué te hace pensar que sé tanto?

-Que no me estés preguntando por que lloraba esta mañana es una buena razón. Quiere decir que estas al tanto de muchas cosas que yo nunca dije y que no están en el legajo. ¿Fue mi padre o Tsunade?

El sonrió, a veces olvidaba lo lista que era. Debía ser así para sobrellevar la vida que había elegido como cazador especial ANBU. Si se había dado cuenta ya no valía la pena ocultárselo.

-Fue Tsunade… Me lo dijo el día que te conocí entre tantas otras cosas. Aunque me hizo entender que había sucesos que solo sabría cuando salieran de tu boca... –Meditó por unos escasos momentos, dudo ante la oportunidad de despejar sus dudas con respecto a ella, si quería preguntar, este era el momento oportuno. Probablemente no habría otro. –Mei… eras una niña y no tenías muchas habilidades ¿Cómo sobreviviste?

Cerró sus ojos y una silenciosa lagrima, producto del dolor, comenzó a rodar por su mejilla para morir en la comisura de sus labios.

–Lo lamento no quise incomodarte. No tienes que responder a eso. –Se apresuro a decirle.

-No, está bien puedo hacerlo. –Carraspeo limpiando su garganta, y respiro profundamente con los ojos cerrados intentando recordar el día más doloroso de su vida.

–El día anterior había sido mi cumpleaños, y como tantas otras veces mi padre estaba de viaje, en una misión impostergable... No me molestó, ya me había acostumbrado, el nunca estaba en casa, es más, sabía que tenía otra en la villa que utilizaba con frecuencia, para no estar tan lejos de sus obligaciones. Guardamos el pastel para el otro día y partirlo cuando el llegara para celebrar juntos... Pero, ellos llegaron antes. - ...Ella era una kunohichi excepcional, habría acabado con todos… Solo dejo de luchar cuando alguien puso un kunai en mi garganta… Murió pidiendo por mí. No quiero recordar todo lo que le hicieron. –Agacho la cabeza y por unos instantes callo. –Lo único que recuerdo es verlos desaparecer, mucho polvo y haber atravesado con una lanza roja que parecía de hielo al sujeto junto a mí. Tardé meses en darme cuenta de lo que había hecho… Lo peor fue descubrir de donde saque la lanza. Ese hombre sobrevivió y prometió regresar… Había comenzado a creer que no lo haría… hasta ayer.

No evito contenerse, lloraba desconsoladamente ante el terrible recuerdo que la atormentaba. Había despertado su Kekkei Genkai y matado haciendo polvo a todos los atacantes y asesinos de su madre excepto a uno, sin saber que ese hombre era el mismo cuya memoria, su padre le había enseñado a amar como al más valioso de los tesoros... La vio tan menuda y frágil como jamás lo había hecho. Acaricio su suave cabello, para besar su frente y luego, ceñirla a su cuerpo hasta recuperar la calma, que tardo un largo tiempo en regresar.

Se separo suavemente con los ojos vidriosos y un tono rosado en sus mejillas. Esos fuertes brazos se empeñaban en estar aferrándola siempre que lo necesitaba... ¿Necesitar? ¿Desde cuándo ella necesitaba? ¿En qué momento el instrumento al servicio de su Kage dejo de ser eso? Un instrumento, un arma, una simple maquina que solo obedecía órdenes sin chistar. ¿Cuando fue que se aparto de su misión y lo dejo entrar en su vida? Estaba rompiendo demasiadas reglas. Crear lazos y vincularse con él no eran opciones ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo?

-¿Por qué alejaste a Matsuri? –Cuestiono forzándose a recordar el motivo por el cual ella se encontraba en Suna: Hacer bien su papel, para que luego de su nombramiento oficial, él pudiese retomar su vida con la que era su mujer, la que debió serlo siempre y ahora estaba fuera, en una misión larga y peligrosa, por su culpa.

-No sé como lo supiste… pero no es de tu incumbencia. –Replico sorprendido, sin cambiar su tono monótono para con ella. Examino su reacción, prácticamente no la hubo. Se limito a callar como acatando lo que él le decía. Pero sus ojos estaban cambiando. La mirada suave que tenía desde hacía unos días estaba endureciéndose, regresando a ese porte altivo y orgulloso que lucía antes. No debía permitirlo, no lo deseaba, ella era demasiado importante como para perderla. Porque dejarla regresar a esa actitud, y no hacer nada por detenerla significaba perderla. Su corazón latió con más rapidez al verla levantarse y apoyarse contra la pared con los brazos cruzados como escudándose de él. Evitándolo.

-Como digas. –Lanzo la respuesta tajante al aire como si no le importara lo que había dicho y viendo el suelo como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo. – ¿Podrías dejarme sola? casi amanece y tengo mucho por delante hoy.

-¿De veras quieres saberlo?¿Quieres saber por que la aleje de mi? –No espero ninguna replica. Se dirigió hacia Mei quedando justo frente a ella. Y colocando una mano en su cuello, se acerco a los húmedos labios de la mujer que tanto deseaba para fundirse en un beso que, tímidamente, comenzó a ser correspondido, convirtiéndose luego en uno de los más profundos que había dado en toda su vida. Acerco su delgado y semi desnudo cuerpo hacia él, tomándola por la cintura para sentir el roce y elevar la sublime sensación al acariciar la piel de su espalda por debajo de la diminuta musculosa que vestía. Para separarse justo en el momento en que se hizo imperiosa la necesidad de respirar. –Espero que esto te haya dado una idea. -Concluyo desapareciendo en un fugaz torbellino de arena.

* * *

><p>Esta semana volví a publicar el lunes como al principio. Para la próxima no prometo nada. Y como siempre ¡Muchas gracias por seguir la historia. Besos :o)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto._**

**Capitulo 10:**

Pasó el resto de la noche despierto. Hubiese jurado sentirla estremecerse en sus brazos y hasta un ahogado y casi inaudible gemido filtrarse a través de sus labios. Pero no hubiese sido justo continuar, ella estaba vulnerable y aprovecharse de eso no era lo que deseaba, solo que captara el mensaje. – "¿Por qué alejaste a Matsuri?" –Recordó. No lo había pensado hasta que ella se lo dijo y la respuesta surgió como si siempre hubiese estado allí: _-__"__ya __no __la __amo.__"_ La frase retumbo en su cabeza, pero no fue capaz de mencionarla… Cuando hablaban, Mei se refería a Matsuri como "tu mujer" haciéndola más importante que a ella misma… Pero… Si Matsuri era su mujer ¿ella, era la de Kiba? …¡Maldición! ¿Por qué debía pensar en estas cosas? De tan solo imaginarlo la sangre le hervía, sin embargo, era un imbécil si creía que después de varios meses de relación con él jamás la había tocado.

-Si vas a ver a Mei, salió temprano. –Le dijo Kankuro mientras se disponía a desayunar.

-De todos modos debo hablar con Temari acerca de la misión que le di. –Respondió cambiando el rumbo hacia la habitación de su hermana.

-Tampoco esta. Y parece que no durmió aquí. –Afirmo bastante molesto haciendo muecas de desaprobación.

Gaara revolvió su cabello y se cruzó de brazos con signos de evidente enfado.

-¡Rayos! ¿Desde cuándo hace estas cosas?

-Ya sabemos desde cuándo ¿Qué te sorprende? Ayer estaba enfadada contigo.

-¿Enfadada conmigo?

-Dijo que estabas loco si pensabas ponerla a trabajar con "ese idiota cabeza de col" Que el problema era solo tuyo y se marchó. Pero no creí que dormiría afuera.

Sonrió con malicia dirigiéndose al castaño.

-Kankuro… Creo que debemos adelantar lo planeado.

El muchacho le devolvió la risa. Al parecer estaba disfrutándolo.

-¡Hecho! … ¿Hoy?

-¿Por qué no?

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Recorrían las ocres aceras de Sunagakure. La veía triste, molesta y esquiva. Hasta se atrevería a afirmar que confundida. Vestía diferente, salvo por el del uniforme no solía usar pantalones y ahora llevaba uno, era un detalle estúpido pero luego de tanto tiempo sin verla eso llamo su atención, aunque el hecho de que tampoco llevase equipo después de lo sucedido, era más preocupante.

-¿No me quitaste mi libro y me estás haciendo patear arena solo por gusto, verdad?

Vio a Kakashi con desaprobación y sacudió su cabeza.

-No puedes pasearte por las calles de Suna leyendo esa porquería. De alguna forma eres de la familia del Kazekage y si alguien del consejo te ve podrían regañarme y él tendría problemas.

-La corrección no siempre te lleva hacia el camino correcto. –Respondió viendo el cielo limpio sin una sola nube en él. Mientras se sentaban en un pequeño paredón de lo que parecía ser una plaza.

-No me vengas con frases tontas y sin sentido, no soy uno de tus alumnos. ¿O no te das cuenta de que quiero hablar con mi padre? Para bufones hay demasiados en este lugar.

La examino, estaba realmente molesta. Probablemente, como tantas otras veces, consigo misma. Era obvio que la situación que estuviese viviendo la desbordaba.

-¿Es sobre Óbito?

-No, realmente no me interesa ni siquiera hablar de él.

-¿Entonces de que se trata? –Soltó con cierto alivio.

-Se trata de mí… He hecho todo lo que me han pedido, soporté dichos, miradas, pruebas y juicios saliendo airosa y aún así desde que tuve el accidente siento que estoy fallando… Hay algo que me molesta es cómo, si hubiese cambiado y no se tratase de mi persona... Intento volver a tomar las cosas como al principio, de hecho ayer casi lo logro, pero llego a un punto en el que no puedo hacerlo. Me enfurece no tener el control… Es frustrante.

-¿Cómo mujer o como shinobi? –Inquirió sin quitar la vista del horizonte simulando indiferencia y manteniéndola afectivamente lejos… Nada interrumpió el silencio. Miro hacia abajo y observo como jugaba nerviosamente con sus pies. Esa costumbre no se le había quitado. Evidentemente la pregunta la descoloco haciéndola llegar al límite de dejarla sin palabras. –Se que te entrenaron para reprimirla, continuo, pero en algún momento va a salir a la luz. Es más, cuando no estabas en servicio, en Konoha, la veía bastante seguido.

-Aquí es diferente. Ya no estoy en casa.

-¿Estás segura? Mentirte solo empeora las cosas. –Le echo un vistazo, no había mejorado pero no podía intervenir demasiado, ella debía darse cuenta sola. –Solo voy a hacerte dos preguntas: ¿a quién sirves? Y si perdiste el control ¿Quién lo tiene? Ya no eres un ANBU ni perteneces a Konoha. Recuérdalo.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Golpeaba con sus manos aprisionadas su oscura y pequeña cárcel de madera, mientras que la rubia con el cabello suelto vistiendo solo una bata, intentaba derribar la puerta que se encontraba sellada con abundante arena. El enorme abanico reposaba en un rincón de la habitación, muy lejos de su dueña y los dos hombres veían su obra con satisfacción…

Kuroari se sacudía enérgicamente, a la vez que alguien mascullaba insultos y excusas en el interior de la monstruosa y hedionda marioneta.

-¡Vamos, hazlo ya Kankuro! Me estoy impacientando. –Ordeno la aterradora y vacía voz que hacía mucho no escuchaba. Este parecía el fin.

-Mejor hazlo tú, Gaara. Me lleva horas limpiarla y no quiero mancharla con la sangre de esta maldita y abusiva escoria.

La marioneta comenzó a abrirse. La arena fue llenando cada hueco en su interior para luego rodear y extraer de ella al tembloroso muchacho sosteniéndolo en el aire. – ¡Funeral del desierto! Escucho nítidamente hasta sentir la inmensa presión que lo dejaba sin aliento y hacia crujir sus huesos. Lo había visto hacía muchos años. Sabia lo espantoso que podía llegar a ser, pero en ese entonces jamás imagino que podría sentirlo en carne propia o morir de esa terrible manera. Solo faltaba que él cerrase su mano para encontrarse ante lo inevitable, pero al hacerlo la arena se desmorono dejándolo caer al suelo.

El castaño reía a carcajadas mientras que el pelirrojo lo observaba maliciosamente acercándose hacia él.

-Esto fue para que sepas que va a pasarte si ella llega a derramar una sola lagrima. Bienvenido a la familia "futuro cuñadito."

La puerta cedió y las "tres lunas" aparecieron delante de ellos.

-Lárguense imbéciles.

-No te enojes hermanita ya terminamos con la basura. –Dijo el marionetista alejándose del lugar.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

-Gaara ¿Me esperabas? –El hombre de cabello gris se dirigió al joven apostado en la sala al verlo al entrar.

-Toma. –El Kazekage le acercaba un pergamino. –Es de Tsunade sama.

-Pude haber ido a buscarla a tu oficina. No te hubieras molestado.

-De todos modos debía arreglar un asunto aquí. – Dirigió su vista hacia el piso superior y descruzo sus brazos dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Voy contigo –afirmo la muchacha.

-No. La mayoría tiene que partir mañana y también tienes cosas que hacer en este lugar. Luego vete y descansa…

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

_Se dirigía velozmente hacia su destino maldiciendo su suerte. Ya era un chunin en pronto ascenso ¿Por qué debía cuidar a una niña? Shino había enfermado y no había con quien enfrentar misiones de alto rango debido a que el personal shinobi disponible era escaso. Leyó el papel en sus manos "Tercer piso B." Para colmo debía subir escaleras. Golpeo con fuerza sin ocultar su mal humor. La muchacha abrió la puerta enseguida, Se veía acongojada. Era bonita, la había visto varias veces en compañía del grupo de Kakashi y alguna que otra en la academia de niños, pero no era alguien con quien hubiese hablado antes._

_-Estoy buscando una niña. Al parecer su padre salió en una misión y me encomendaron acompañarla. Su nombre es –volvió a abrir el papel –Mei._

_-Estas equivocado, en este piso no hay niños._

_-¡AHHH! ¡Maldición! Me envían a cuidar una maldita mocosa y para colmo no me dan la dirección correcta. Exteriorizo su enojo dirigiéndose a su compañero canino._

_-Tú debes ser Kiba –escucho tras él –mi nombre es Mei._

_Abrió los ojos grandes, extrañado por la situación._

_-No eres una niña._

_-No, pero mi padre cree que si. –Respondió dejando de lado la congoja con una risa sonora. –Pasa no te quedes afuera._

_Había pasado una semana desde que la conoció y no había vuelto a verla. La chica era dulce, alegre y le gustaban los animales. Ese día se dedico a jugar con las orejas de Akamaru toda la tarde y el respondía al juego mordisqueando su cabello castaño. Era impensable que alguien como ella fuese hija del despreocupado de Kakashi sensei. Había pasado "casualmente" por su casa varias veces y estuvo atento a los olores y rostros en la aldea, pero nada, se había esfumado._

_Caminaba hacia la torre de Tsunade sama. Akamaru se inquieto, pudo distinguir el sutil aroma acercarse, pero no podía verla. Solo distinguía algunos aldeanos y un grupo de ANBUS moviéndose en su dirección, hacia los que su compañero corrió velozmente derribando a uno de ellos haciendo rodar su máscara._

_-¡Basta Akamaru! –Grito desesperado. Los cazadores ANBU eran asesinos no les importaría matarlo, mucho menos si había dejado al descubierto uno de ellos. Pudo notar el brillante filo de varias katanas abandonando su estuche, lo que acrecentó aún más su desesperación._

_-¡Alto! –grito el cazador que se incorporaba colocando rápida y hábilmente la máscara en su lugar._

_-¡Pero capitana! –Protesto un compañero._

_-Fue solo un accidente ¿Quedo claro?_

_Acaricio la cabeza del animal de manera familiar, su cabello y su esencia la delataban._

_-¿Es tu perro? –le pregunto con voz firme._

_-Sí, lo lamento._

_-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez. –Se dirigió al animal y sacudió sus orejas. –Hasta pronto amigo –le susurro, desapareciendo en una ráfaga de viento…_

_La reunión con la quinta había sido tediosa. No tendría misiones por un tiempo, salvo por alguna pequeña que pudiese surgir. Mientras tanto debía cumplir con los deberes de su clan en el criadero y eso lo molestaba bastante._

_-¡No deberías meterte con los ANBU, esos tipos son peligrosos!_

_No se había percatado de su presencia. Estaba sentada a contraviento en la rama de un árbol cercano. Observando cómo se compadecía de sí mismo._

_-Puede ser… pero me han dicho que las mujeres de ese grupo son las peores. Sobre todo las capitanas._

_Bajo de un salto justo frente a él._

_-No es broma –replico seriamente –No te les acerques demasiado._

_-La mayoría no me interesa. Solo una, lástima que a esa persona solo le guste mi perro._

_-Yo no me molestaría por eso. Dicen que las cosas se parecen a su dueño..._

Se sentó en la cama intentando descifrar el porqué todo volvió de pronto a su cabeza. Se dirigió a la puerta y abrió antes de que golpeara.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –cuestiono con un hiriente tono de desprecio, volteándose sin mirarla, cosa que debido a su obstinación le salía muy bien.

-Quería saber cómo estabas y si Naruto…

-Naruto me dio tu mensaje –la interrumpió –me hubiese gustado que me lo dieses en persona –respondió dándole la espalda. -¿Te dio la respuesta?

Ingreso despacio y cerró la puerta recordando como lo había buscado sin éxito, pero no valía la pena discutir por ese detalle.

-No lo he visto. Parece que está ocupado.

-Estas perdonada. No tiene que decirte mucho más… Ahora vete.

El sentido de estar allí era amainado con cada palabra que él le dedicaba. Deseaba sentarse a su lado y sanar cada fisura y herida que fuere imposible de tratar en aquel momento. Sin embargo el parecía no querer ni siquiera verla.

-Está bien. Me voy... Procura ser feliz.

Volteo reteniéndola en sus pupilas, ella intentaba marcharse encontrándose con Akamaru bloqueando la puerta.

-Teníamos planes y eran buenos…

-En este tiempo aprendí que los planes no siempre salen como uno lo desea… Manejar tu vida es diferente a manejar un escuadrón. Kiba.

-¡Así que te enamoraste! –el muchacho rió de lado, con cara de tristeza, dejando asomar uno de sus afilados colmillos mientras sacudía la cabeza. – ¿Eso estaba en tus planes?

-Yo no dije eso.

-No quieras engañarme... Lo miraste como me mirabas a mí. Y él te vio igual. ¿Sabe que estas aquí?

-De hecho sí. Lo sabe.

-Hazme un favor y procura lo mismo que me pediste a mi ¿Sí? –Pronuncio la petición con tono más tranquilo y suave. -¡Levántate, Akamaru! Mei sama debe regresar a su casa.

* * *

><p>Disculpen por la falta de titulo. La verdad es que no se me ocurrio ninguno pasable.<p>

Gracias por leer el fic. :)


	11. Chapter 11

****Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capitulo 11:** **Admitelo**

"_**Espero un reporte semanal sobre mi escritorio."**_

_**Gaara.**_

-¿Y esto, Temari? –Mei señalo la nota que reposaba arriba de un flamante chaleco sobre la mesa.

-Supongo que es para ti. ¿Quién rompió el uniforme en batalla antes de comenzar a trabajar? A parte, la mía decía: _**"No me importa que estés enojada. Cumple con tus obligaciones." –**_Respondió con tono burlón moviendo sus manos en el aire como si la nota estuviera escrita allí. – ¡Como si él no se hubiese quitado de encima lidiar con ese…! ¡Haaay!

-¿Quién? ¿Naruto? …No es tan complicado, solo háblale de Ramen…

-¿Cómo le hablas a alguien de comida cuando lo que debe tratarse es la relación comercial que mantenemos entre aldeas?

-Pregúntale a Sakura o a mi padre ellos te lo van a explicar mejor. –Re ojeo la prenda dubitativa. –Es extraño. Lo vemos todos los días ¿Por qué dejarnos notas?-Cambio la conversación a la vez que tomaba la ropa y se la colocaba sobre una prenda de red azul.

-No sé, Gaara hizo cambios en su agenda, puede que haya salido de la villa. –Respondió señalando el libro que se encontraba en un anaquel. –Pero no me molesta… ¡cuanto menos vea a cualquiera de esos dos mejor!

Se dirigió a la repisa y tomo el objeto. Temari estaba en lo cierto, todas las actividades programadas habían sido repentinamente suspendidas por un lapso de tres días comenzando desde esa tarde... Lo coloco en su sitio y tomo el pesado libro que se encontraba debajo: "Breve historia de Sunagakure".

-¿Ya te vas? – cuestiono la rubia. –Todavía no desayunaste.

-Voy a comprar algo por el camino. No quiero llegar tarde en mi primer día… Te veo a mediodía, supongo que vas a ir a despedir a Shikamaru…

-Sí. Nos vemos luego.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Lo tenía sentado frente a él. No hablaban a solas desde aquella tarde en Konoha en la que la había elegido. No parecía molesto. Solo guardaba silencio... Descubrió su ojo y bajo la máscara, la situación lo ameritaba. Podía contar con los dedos las personas que conocían su rostro… ahora existía alguien más. Bajó la mirada subiéndola casi de inmediato, fijándola en el muchacho.

-Todavía te debo una explicación acerca de lo sucedido. Y quiero dártela antes de irme. –No parecía él, habló sin dudas y sin rodeos ostentando una gran seguridad en su voz.

Gaara cruzo los brazos y se echo contra el respaldo de su gran sillón de escritorio sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-No. Déjalo así Kakashi... Hable con ella. Se lo suficiente como para cerrar el reporte. Los detalles son innecesarios y no me incumben. –Acoto con frialdad.

-¿De veras crees eso? ¿Acaso no lo escuchaste? –El hombre del Sharingan frunció el entrecejo al tiempo que dibujaba una sutil mueca de evidente insatisfacción en su rostro.

El muchacho suspiro regresando a su posición inicial erguida y con los codos sobre la mesa.

-Si te refieres a tus nietos… –respondió con cierta resignación –por el momento, yo no me preocuparía por eso.

El ninja de Konoha reemplazó la mueca por una leve sonrisa.

-Ella va a ceder, solo debe poner su mente en orden.

-¿Como lo supiste? –le devolvió la risa, no esperaba terminar hablando de eso pero él parecía saberlo todo.

-Es mi hija, la conozco mucho más de lo que ella misma se conoce… Lo supe apenas vi como se trataban. Es una chica complicada, no suele tomar decisiones si en algún punto las cree incorrectas, o disfuncionales... Que algo salga del camino que considera que debe seguir la enloquece. Y eso es lo que le pasa ahora.

-Tienes permiso para irte con Naruto en unos días más. ¿Por qué lo haces ahora? –Cambio radicalmente el incomodo tema.

-Un escuadrón debe salir y regresar completo… En primer lugar, no me gustan las excepciones. Y en segundo, ella ya no me necesita, me aseguré de dejarle en que pensar.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

El calor resultaba más que agobiante. El próximo cambio de estación en lugar de mejorar las cosas preludiaba ser catastrófico. Tomo unos shorts y un corto vestido blanco con breteles. Ató su cabello en una coleta, la tarde era demasiado sofocante como para tenerlo suelto, y dejo la bandana sobre la cómoda observando el símbolo grabado en ella detenidamente. _"Ya no eres un ANBU ni perteneces a Konoha. Recuérdalo". _

–Sunagakure no sato –Se filtro entre un suspiro frente al espejo –Va siendo hora de que lo aceptes, Mei.

Asió el recientemente escrito pergamino entre sus manos y se dirigió a la salida. Estaba fuera de servicio y su semana había sido bastante buena. Kakashi partió ese mismo lunes, como siempre dejándola con más dudas que certezas, aunque a decir verdad no esperaba mucho de él, su constante parsimonia la desesperaba, pero el amor ( a veces disimulado con indiferencia )que le profesaba era tan grande que eso carecía de importancia... El grupo de diez alumnos resulto bastante prometedor pero necesitaban entrenamiento duro. Por otra parte, luego de dos días de eternas discusiones, y tras la intervención piadosa de Sakura, Naruto y Temari habían logrado entenderse un poco, no fue mucho pero si lo suficiente como para que la impaciente rubia deje de intentar matarlo de una vez por todas…

La temperatura, la golpeo haciéndola retroceder al abrir la puerta, estaba oscureciendo y, sin embargo, el calor no cedía. Deseo quedarse pero debía entregar su reporte semanal, por lo que decidió enfrentar las dos calles que la separaban de su meta… Pensó en él, no lo había visto a solas desde aquella noche, mejor dicho, no lo había visto salvo por ese momento en la casa de sus huéspedes en la que había sido hosco y rotundo con ella.

-¿El Kazekage se encuentra en su oficina? –Pregunto a la chica cuyo escritorio se encontraba en el pasillo.

-No, Mei sama. Acaba de salir. Creo que se dirigía hacia la azotea.

-Gracias Natsumi.

Subió dos pisos más. Estaba apoyado en el barandal contemplando la ciudad.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Dijo sin apartar la vista de la villa.

-Vine a entregarte el reporte semanal que me pediste.

-Pudiste haberlo dejado en la casa.

-Hace rato que no la pisas… Quería que lo tuvieses a tiempo. –Respondió acercándose a su lado y extendiendo el pergamino.

Lo tomo, viéndola por primera vez luego de mantenerse alejado por varios días.

-No te ves bien. ¿Tomaste la medicina?

-Faltan dos horas… No es nada y ya voy de regreso. –Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a emprender el retorno. _"Así que te enamoraste ¿Eso estaba en tus planes?"._La frase estrujó brutalmente su pecho haciéndole difícil respirar –Maldición. –Mascullo en voz sumamente baja.

-Sígueme. –No espero respuesta se adelanto a ella enseñándole el camino. Bajo un piso. Se detuvo ante una de las once puertas que allí se encontraban y la abrió. –Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que te sientas mejor. En una hora un shinobi va a acompañarte.

El lugar era una barraca, estaba limpia, acomodada y con señales de su presencia allí. La gran calabaza y el chaleco que solía sostenerla se encontraban en un rincón cercano, mientras que una de sus túnicas pendía de un improvisado perchero a su lado, y varios libros y pergaminos yacían esparcidos en un gran escritorio junto a la ventana.

-No. Gracias. Mejor vuelvo a casa. –Espeto intentando desandar sus pasos.

-No lo entendiste… Es una orden. ¡Quédate aquí! –Pronuncio con voz firme pero suave apoyando su mano en el marco de la puerta evitando que la abriera, dejándola entre él y la pared.

-Hace cinco días que no nos vemos. Desapareciste ¡No finjas que te preocupo! ¡Solamente vine a entregar el maldito reporte! Estoy bien… ¡Ya deja de jugar conmigo! –vocifero antes de pasar por debajo de su brazo, dirigirse hacia la ventana y golpear con fuerza sus manos en el escritorio para voltear y sentarse en el con la cabeza gacha.

Una mueca traviesa se plasmo en las comisuras del joven. Se acerco dejándola acorralada, colocando una mano de cada lado del cuerpo de Mei sobre la mesa. Levanto su mentón y la miro a los ojos, parecía asustada, temblaba presa de los nervios que intentaba controlar… La tomo por las caderas y la deslizo bruscamente hacia él obligándola a abrir las piernas para quedar justo en medio, y luego recorrer con su dedo índice lentamente su largo y esbelto cuello.

-¡Pero qué…!

-Sshh. –El dedo interrumpió su recorrido de vuelta para posarse en los finos labios de la muchacha. – ¿Quien te dijo que esto era un juego? –Le susurro al oído mientras una cascada castaña y brillante caía enmarcando su rostro y sus labios seguían el camino que antes había marcado con sus manos… Ella arqueo su espalda haciendo que él se desviara hacia su exaltado pecho trazando espirales con su cálida lengua. Bajando cada vez más, hasta ser interrumpido por la prenda que cubría sus senos... Se incorporo agitado, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, coloco su mano izquierda en la espalda de Mei sosteniéndola y tomándola del cabello, la acerco a su sedienta boca, que busco la humedad de esos labios ajenos con un profundo y excitante beso, correspondido de la misma pecaminosa manera… Gaara sintió con perplejidad como su gabardina era lentamente desprendida por unas manos traviesas, que se deslizaban con suavidad por su pecho, para luego quitarla y seguir con la prenda de red hasta dejar su torso desnudo… Se aparto unos instantes.

-Todavía estas a tiempo de arrepentirte. –Le dijo agitado aun sin poder creer lo que sucedía. Preso del éxtasis que le generaba sentir el cálido cuerpo de su esposa aferrado al suyo por primera vez.

Ella rió con un marcado rubor impreso en sus mejillas, ya no temblaba pero su cuerpo permanecía tenso y su piel se erizaba al compas de las caricias del joven.

-Eso no solucionaría las cosas. –Desato el bretel de su espalda y tomando el vestido por el ruedo lo deslizo hacia arriba deshaciéndose de él. –Quiero hacerlo... Ya no puedo mentirme más. Pero… hay algo que me molesta un poco. –Intento reclamar acariciando el terso y trabajado pecho… Cerrando sus ojos de una extraña manera, casi tímida.

-¿Qué es? –Cuestiono, disfrutando de las sensaciones que el tacto femenino le transmitían con cada roce.

-Que quieras seguir teniendo el control sobre mí. –No pudo moverse más, su cuerpo estático pesaba demasiado. La mano de la muchacha seguía abierta sobre el pero sus ojos, ahora de color violeta, parecían disfrutar su incertidumbre. –No te resistas. –Sugirió al bajar del escritorio, haciéndolo retroceder involuntariamente hasta la punta de la cama, donde al percibir el empujón, logro sentirse ligero nuevamente para caer de lleno en el incomodo colchón. Ella monto de frente en su regazo, exponiéndose completamente sobre su pelvis, percibiendo, uno a uno, los latidos que anunciaban su inminente erección. La tibia y aterciopelada lengua de Mei se deslizo de forma suave desde su cintura hasta el cuello, mientras que sus manos revoloteaban sobre él en sentido opuesto hasta desabrochar el pantalón… Liberando su pétreo pene de su prisión.

-Mei… -El pulso de Gaara se acelero aun mas, los pechos de la muchacha le recorrían la piel mientras ella trazaba con besos el camino de regreso al punto de partida. Para lamer longitudinalmente el miembro erguido y succionar con esmero los pliegues de la pálida y exquisita piel que lo recubría. Haciéndolo gemir y retorcerse. – ¡Ya basta! –La sujeto con fuerza de los brazos y la obligo a voltear quedando justo encima de ella. –Es mi turno. –Observó lascivamente el torso desnudo para luego acercarse y tomar entre su lengua y los dientes el delicado botón rosa que parecía llamarlo al más placentero de los pecados carnales, acariciando el otro con sus precisas y expertas manos sobre su seno. Recorrió cada centímetro de esa perfumada piel dejando, en algunas ocasiones, leves marcas de su paso por ella. Bajo por el eje de su cuerpo hasta llegar al pequeño hueco en medio de su vientre para hacerlo nido de uno de sus más profundos besos.

-Gaara… -Mei no pudo contener el jadeo y los gemidos. La sensación era demasiado sublime como para hacerlo.

La mueca perversa surgió al llegar a lo que le quedaba de ropa, muy poco era lo que lo separaba de su ansiada meta. No se molesto en desabrocharla. Tomo la prenda con ambas manos y las separo con fuerza haciéndola trizas, tirándola a un costado de la cama. Solo quedaba un pequeño y fino obstáculo más que retiro con sumo cuidado a lo largo de sus delgadas piernas y volver por ellas hasta apoyar su boca en la femineidad de su compañera, que estrujaba las arrugadas sabanas entre sus dedos emitiendo gemidos cada vez más audibles.

-Por favor… Hazlo ya. –Suplico tomando su cabello para acompañar los rítmicos y excitantes movimientos de la cabeza del joven que jugueteaba en su intimidad. Subió de golpe por el cuerpo de la chica… penetrándola de una brutal estocada que ella recibió con un sonoro quejido, enterrando las uñas en el cuello y espalda del hombre que la poseía.

-¿Quién tiene el control ahora, Mei? Pregunto riendo luego de terminar en ella, que lo veía fijamente acariciando su Kanji.

-Siempre lo has tenido tú… Gaara.

Despertó aferrada a él. Subió con somnolencia su mirada café para encontrarse con la suya y sentir los cálidos brazos que la rodeaban en silencio.

-Señora Sabaku No… ¿te das cuenta de lo que hicimos?

-El Hatake sonaba mejor. –Se burlo divertida.

-Es en serio Mei, esto implica mucho, te transformaste realmente en mi mujer.

-Estoy jugando a serlo hace meses. Las cosas no cambian demasiado, al menos para mí. –Se incorporo un poco para besarlo en la mejilla con ternura y regresar a su cómodo lugar donde podía respirar el sutil aroma de su sudorosa piel.

-¡Maldición! …Tengo en mi oficina un pergamino que te da la libertad. –Soltó expectante, aguardando una respuesta.

-¿De qué rayos me estás hablando? Le dijo sentándose para verlo a la cara mientras cubría su desnudez con la sabana.

-El desierto te enferma, y el cambio de estación solo empeora la situación. El calor aumenta al menos seis grados durante el día y disminuye abruptamente varios grados bajo cero por la noche… No puedo ser tan egoísta. Te aleje de tu casa de las cosas y personas que amas por algo que ya ni siquiera existe. Ese documento te permite regresar y tomar un puesto en la embajada de Suna en Konoha. Es lo máximo que puedo hacer por ahora.

-Es cierto, el desierto me debilita. Pero Sunagakure, aunque me cueste admitirlo, con el tiempo se convirtió en mi casa, tengo amigos y mi nuevo Kage no esta tan mal. –Afirmo inclinándose y enredando amorosamente sus dedos en el cabello carmesí. –Así que no lo quiero. Salvo que desees librarte de mí.

-Lo único que deseo es despertar y ver tu risa cada mañana. Pero… quiero que lo tengas de todos modos.

-Está bien, sus deseos son órdenes. –Bromeo. Lo beso en los labios y busco su vestido. –Prométeme algo: cuando ella regrese me lo dirás primero.

-Nunca soy el primero en saber quien regresa, Mei.

-No estoy hablando de la villa, estoy hablando de tu vida. –Espeto mientras se vestía.

-Eso no va a pasar. Te lo juro.

-No prometas algo que no vas a poder cumplir. Solo te pido que me lo digas. Nada más.

* * *

><p>Me costo mucho pero aquí esta. ¿Por que nadie me dijo que escribir un lemon era tan difícil? Es el primero así que por fa tengan piedad. Ojala les haya gustado. Saludos :)<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: 27 de abril

Se dirigió a la gran estructura que separaba a Suna del desierto echándole un último vistazo a la ciudad antes de ingresar a la gigantesca fosa que recibía o despedía a los viajeros.

_-Adelante Baki –la voz de Kankuro de oyó desde la cocina donde Temari y Mei se encontraban preparando el almuerzo._

_-¿El Kazekage se encuentra en la casa?_

_-Creo que no… Espera un segundo ¡Mei, Temari! –Grito con más fuerza de la necesaria._

_-Si sigues gritando así vas a despertar un par de muertos… Idiota. -Respondió la rubia a la vez que se unía con ellos en la sala._

_-¡Ya te dije mil veces que no me llames idiota!_

_-Entonces ya deja de gritar como uno._

_-¡Vete al diablo! ¿Dónde está Mei? _

_-Aquí estoy. –La castaña salió de la cocina secándose las manos con un delantal atado a su cintura._

_-¿Alguna sabe dónde está Gaara?_

_-El no nos da explicaciones ni siquiera cuando lo escoltamos ¿Qué te hace pensar que va a dárnosla cada vez que sale? Si no está anotada en su rutina no lo sé._

_-Es domingo Temari. Hoy no tiene rutina…_

_-Dijo que iba al este a corroborar que los destrozos del otro día estén siendo reparados y que regresaba después de mediodía._

_Los hermanos dejaron de discutir para mirar perplejos a la muchacha._

_-Y ¿Cuándo te dijo eso? –cuestiono el marionetista._

_-Esta mañana antes de partir ¿Por qué? _

_Volvieron a mirarse de manera cómplice entre sí._

_-Por nada respondió la rubia con una risa de lado._

_-Es mejor así –intervino el visitante –El consejo debe reunirse de manera extraordinaria, y como los únicos tres miembros que actualmente representamos los intereses de Gaara sama, debemos presentarnos de inmediato._

_-Pero… ¿Y Gaara? Deberíamos ir por él. _

_-Si la reunión es extraordinaria puede prescindir de la presencia del Kazekage, y por lo visto está pensada para que así sea. Kankuro ¿no es cierto Baki? –El hombre solo asintió con la cabeza -¡Maldición! Mei…_

_-No te aflijas Temari yo me encargo de todo… pero me debes una._

Las luces de la aldea se alejaban en la nocturnidad… Corrió sin mirar atrás, sus piernas dolían demasiado pero eso no importaba, la daga en su corazón logro desgarrar su ilusionada alma en sucios jirones como si fuese simplemente un trapo viejo sin ninguna utilidad… El despiadado desierto helaba su sangre, el frio de la noche calaba sus huesos queriendo entumecer su coraza, lo poco que quedaba de ella, el nunca le había tenido piedad ¿Por qué pensar que ahora sí? Pero a pesar de todo, la noche no era un problema, con mantenerse en movimiento, bastaría. Debía aprovechar las horas de conveniente oscuridad, y acortar grades distancias... El desastre vendría con la luz del sol.

_Preparaba una clase sentada en el sillón de la biblioteca: "Yondaime Kazekage". Evidentemente aprender acerca de su suegro en libros no era lo ideal pero era mejor que preguntarles. _

_El alboroto llego a sus oídos. Las voces de Temari y Kankuro retumbaban por cada rincón. –"No puedo creer que esos dos estén peleando de nuevo" –murmuro pensando en lo difícil que iba a ser intentar trabajar en esa casa. Cerró el libro y guardo sus notas dentro… La puerta se abrió dejando ver la silueta del joven ingresando a la habitación._

_-¡A que no sabes qué es esto! –dijo el muchacho mientras sacudía unas hojas en su mano y se acercaba a ella. Parecía feliz._

_-¿Papel? pregunto Mei. Burlándose del extraño entusiasmo de Gaara._

_Se acerco con los ojos encendidos, con un brillo que no solían tener, uno que podría ser envidiado por la mismísima luna llena desde el estrellado cielo de Suna. _

_-Es mi nombramiento. Es oficial. Ya no dependo para todo de ellos.-Le respondió con una aparente apatía, con la que intentaba esconder su extrema felicidad._

_-¿De veras? ¡Gaara, lo lograste! –dejo caer el pesado libro y corrió hacia el sujetándolo por el cuello y levantando sus pies para quedar suspendida en el aire por unos interminables segundos en los que beso tiernamente sus labios. ¡Hay que celebrarlo!_

_-Espera –respondió tomándola fuerte de la mano que ella pretendía arrastrar –quiero proponerte algo… -Pensó unos instantes como decírselo pero no se atrevió. Dejo, sin soltarla, los papeles en el escritorio y la miro a los orbes café. –¡Mejor te lo muestro! _

_La entrada al lugar se encontraba en la parte posterior de la torre del Kazekage. Al ingresar pudo notar que era espacioso, mucho más grande que su casa y con muchas habitaciones vacías. Estaba invadido por el polvo, al parecer, nadie lo había pisado en años. _

_- ¿Te gusta? –le cuestiono al verla perpleja._

_-Sí. Pero… ¿Dónde estamos?_

_-En mi casa.-Le dijo con calma. –Todo Kage debe vivir en la torre. –Cuando asumí el cargo me negué a quedarme aquí. Preferí buscar algo cercano y seguir con Kankuro y Temari. Pero ahora debo hacerlo... Debemos hacerlo._

_-Pero… ¿Y tus hermanos? ¿Qué hay de ellos?_

_-Temari se irá dentro de poco y Kankuro, créeme, se va a divertir mucho estando solo –Aseguro con una risa de lado. – ¿Qué dices? _

_-¿Qué tienes en mente? -Respondió con una pregunta más. Estaba entusiasmado, como casi nunca solía verlo, sus ojos brillaban y sonreía. Había logrado lo que tanto deseaba, demostrar que era capaz de llevar adelante la aldea a pesar de su corta edad. No lo interrumpió. Decidió dejarlo disfrutar de su momento. Permitiéndole hablar ya que parecía querer hacerlo._

_-No mucho… -se acerco y la rodeo por detrás con sus brazos, comenzando a señalar la habitación en la que quería cada cosa, deteniéndose en las últimas cuatro puertas. –Aquí mi estudio –dijo apuntando la primera –Y quedan tres cuartos mas para un par de niños. –Concluyó besando su cuello._

_Ella lo separo suavemente sonriéndole, todavía sin poder creer que él había dicho "tres". ¿Niños? ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Acaso no lo recordaba? Pero el día era especial no podía decirle nada._

_-Olvidaste el cuarto de huéspedes… ¿y qué hay de mí? También necesito un espacio. –Replico descontando automáticamente dos de ellos. –Y por último Kazekage… -Abrió la puerta que restaba mientras pensaba en otra excusa… Era perfecta, parecía estar esperándola. Pudo imaginarlo de un verde claro, amueblado, con bellas cortinas y muchos juguetes esparcidos por el suelo. –…Quizá tengamos un niño._

El crepúsculo invadió de extraños tonos los primeros momentos de la mañana. Haciéndola sentir un poco mejor. Pero eso había sido hace horas. El sol del mediodía reflejaba a la perfección el estío eterno y abrasador que la rodeaba desde hacía meses. Y aunque su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a él, esto no era igual. El agobiante dolor de cabeza le hacía imposible concentrarse en la dirección a seguir y su vista nublada no era de gran ayuda. Sorbió un poco de agua, no le quedaba mucha, pero llegaría. Tenía una buena razón para hacerlo, quizá la única que la mantenía en pie.

_-¡No puedo creer que te haya dejado venir sola! El rubio de ojos azules, se sorprendió al verla ingresar a la oficina._

_-¿Sola? Me parece que no está contando a Kankuro, su grupo y a los cuatro ANBU extra que vinieron conmigo. Odaime._

_-Debí suponer que no te la haría tan fácil. –Respondió sacudiendo la cabeza – Y ¿a qué has venido?_

_-Debo hacerme cargo de los preparativos de los exámenes chunin que le corresponden a Sunagakure. Sé que Temari tiene casi todo listo pero esta vez no podrá ser censor. Tengo que tomar su lugar, e informarme de que se trata. _

_-Así que sigue preocupándole su hermanita. EH! No debería, Shikamaru la trata "muy bien" –Le dijo lanzando una mirada cómplice._

_-Sí, solo espero que cuando venga dentro de un par de semanas el embarazo todavía no se le note. Porque vas a quedarte sin tu jefe de inteligencia. ¡Bastante va a tener con Kankuro rondando por aquí estos días!... Hasta me compadezco de él. –Rio recordando la cara de ambos cuando se enteraron de la noticia.-Por otra parte, también debo ver a Lady Tsunade, Gaara insistió en que me haga un chequeo para ver el estado de mi chacra y la posibilidad de dejar paulatinamente los reguladores._

_-Mei. Falta poco ¿verdad? Ya va a ser un año._

_-Sí... Y parece que vas a tener que pagarme mi cena. O… ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?_

_-¡¿Cómo crees? Todavía no se cumplió el tiempo ¡De veras! ¡Esa cena te va a salir muy cara! –Respondió a las carcajadas._

_-Lamento decirte que ese día probablemente este por aquí así que… date por vencido. AH! Mejor quiero lo mío en efectivo. Tal vez con eso le compre un buen regalo de aniversario. –Le soltó entre muecas burlonas._

_-¡Unos cuantos kilos de azúcar! …Pero no se los compres... ¡Son cortesía del Sexto Hokage!_

_La risa divertida de Naruto la invadió. No pudo evitar contagiarse de esa alegría que hacia tanto no compartían. Parecía estar un poco más centrado pero no había dejado atrás esa chispa que lo hacía ser el mismo Naruto Uzumaki de siempre. La morena de cabello corto ingresó, sin anunciarse, con unos cuantos pergaminos en sus manos._

_-Mei. Tsunade Sama te espera en el hospital, y toma esto es todo lo referente a los exámenes._

_-Gracias. Shizune has sido de mucha ayuda…_

Maldijo el haber aceptado las clases con Tsunade. –"Aprende primeros auxilios". Dijo… En ese momento hubiese deseado no saber, al menos de esa manera habría conservado la esperanza. La agitación y la taquicardia, no le permitían respirar con normalidad llevándola al punto de creer que su pecho estallaría. Su presión disminuía y junto con las nauseas y el hormigueo se transformaban en el preludio de lo inevitable. Hubiese querido llorar, sin embargo, la deshidratación severa le había arrebatado el privilegio de hacerlo. Intento no flaquear, pero al poco tiempo no pudo evitar dejarse caer…

_Corrió a toda velocidad al salir del hospital, había quedado en encontrarse con ellos hacia media hora, pero Tsunade insistió en que el chequeo fuese completo atrasándola más de lo esperado. El retraso no le impidió disfrutar del gozo de encontrarse en su antiguo hogar. Haciendo su recorrido pausado y apreciando cada detalle. Sintiendo la emoción que le causaba a flor de piel._

_-¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Llevamos una eternidad esperándote! –Se quejo el marionetista al verla._

_-Lo lamento Kankuro "pero a algunos nos mandaron a trabajar". Tsunade Sama me atraso bastante. ¿Cómo estas Temari? –Cuestiono abrazando a su amiga –No sabes cómo se te extraña por casa. A tu hermano todavía le cuesta horrores acostumbrarse._

_-Gaara… pero ahora te tiene a ti. ¿Y cómo va todo entre ustedes?_

_-Bien. Con muchos planes y poco tiempo para realizarlos. Así que, salvo por los planes, la cosa no ha cambiado demasiado._

_-Y ¿Cuánto tiempo van a quedarse? –Interrogo la rubia._

_-Yo pienso disfrutar de mis mini vacaciones con al menos una semanita de este lindo abril por aquí. –Respondió el castaño estirando sus brazos desperezándose. _

_-Entonces suerte, Kankuro. Ya tengo todo lo que necesito. Mi padre no está por lo que no pienso perder el tiempo. Voy a hacer el recorrido por el campo esta tarde. Y parto mañana. _

_-¿Qué? ¡No me hagas esto Mei! Desde que Temari no está lo único que él hace es "llenar de trabajo al pobre de Kankuro". ¡Quiero descansar!_

_-Entonces quédate... Puedo llevarme a los ANBU. Pero el 27 quiero estar en casa._

_-Se supone que soy parte de tu escolta ¡Tampoco quiero que me mate! Si debo irme al menos dime por qué._

_-Es su aniversario "tarado" es lógico que quiera irse. –Respondió la rubia por ella._

_-Pero… ¡si ni siquiera querían casarse! ¡Esto no es justo! _

_-Ya te dije que puedes quedarte, le inventare algo. Solo es que tengo el regalo perfecto y quiero dárselo ese día…_

Esparció una delgada capa de su arena sensitiva cubriendo muchos kilómetros varias veces hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. No había podido detenerla, y el hecho de que abandonara la aldea, por mas furiosa que este, cuando recién había llegado, era algo que no esperaba.

-Aquí esta… ¡maldición no se ve bien! Gaara. Debemos regresarla a la villa. –El castaño se dirigió a su hermano menor.

-No... Ella no quiere hacerlo –la tomo entre sus brazos y acaricio su rostro curtido por las largas horas bajo el intenso calor. –Haría lo mismo en un par de días.

-¿Qué le hiciste? ¡Estaba feliz, ansiaba regresar, no tenía motivos para hacer esto!

-Solo asegúrate que llegue a salvo, el documento que utilizo para salir le permite ir a un único lugar…

_-¿Qué quieres? –Pregunto sin levantar la vista de su trabajo._

_-Verlo Kazekage sama… hace mucho que no lo hacemos a solas. –La muchacha de ojos negros se le insinuaba con obviedad._

_-Creí que había sido claro contigo cuando fui a verte .Matsuri... Vete y la próxima vez que vengas a mi oficina hazlo solo por trabajo y viste de manera apropiada._

_-Supe que te abandono en su aniversario ¡Qué pena! Quizá pueda hacer algo para que no te sientas tan solo._

_-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones. Pero está en una misión. Y no, no puedes hacer nada. Vete. –Repitió levantando la vista y comenzando a impacientarse._

_-¿Estás seguro? –Dijo apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio, haciendo más notorio el prominente escote del corto kimono de seda que vestía, sujeto simplemente con un lazo en la cintura._

_Se levanto de su silla y rodeo la mesa para tomarla del brazo. _

_-Te dije que te fueras. ¿No me obligues a ser rudo?_

_-Me gusta que seas rudo. –Le recordó mientras el lazo que sujetaba su ropa se hacía cada vez más débil hasta soltarse por completo…_

Los síntomas comenzaban a desaparecer, el frescor de la sombra a los pies de los arboles era insuperable. Solo quedaba la sensación de boca seca que no se quitaba a pesar de toda el agua que había bebido y el persistente dolor de cabeza que se negaba a darse por vencido. Él estaba a su lado, vestía diferente, como de entrecasa, la veía con preocupación, aunque ella sabía que estaba a punto de estallar.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre salir al desierto sola y casi sin agua? ¡Estás loca! ¿Tenés una idea del tiempo que estuviste inconsciente?

-Kankuro. Me duele la cabeza.

-¡Deberías agradecer que solo te duele eso! ¡Podrías estar muerta! …Supongo que eso ya no importa. Vamos debemos buscar un lugar para que descanses.

-No. Tengo que llegar a Konoha debo ver a Tsunade sama. –Respondió parándose con dificultad. –Tengo que asegurarme de que todo esté bien…

* * *

><p>Este capitulo fue dedicado a cerrar algunas cosas que quedaban sueltas (aunque habrán notado que no todas o.o) y entrar de lleno en la recta final de la historia. Ya falta muy poco. Gracias xD<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: No regresaré

La miraban fijamente desde el rincón de la habitación, impávidos, preguntándose en qué momento la felicidad de hacia unos días, se había hecho añicos… La rubia se acerco a la cama del hospital y le tomo la mano. Acomodándose a su lado mientras la acariciaba con ternura y la evidente preocupación podía ser vista en su cara.

-¿Vas a decirme que paso? -Pregunto con voz dulce intentando no importunarla demasiado. Pero ella solo se limito a sacudir su cabeza para responder con una negativa. – ¿Estas consciente de que pudieron haber muerto?

La muchacha abrió sus grandes ojos asombrados.

-¿Cómo lo supieron? –Pregunto al notar que Kankuro no se inmutaba ante las palabras de Temari.

-Ni Gaara, ni Kakashi están aquí, lo más cercano a un pariente que tienes somos nosotros. Tuvimos que recibir el parte médico por ellos. El no lo sabe ¿Verdad? –ella volvió a negar. –Y ¿porque no se lo dijiste?

Su sangre comenzó a hervir, el rubor se apodero de su rostro al recordarlo tan nítidamente como un "Deja vu" y unas gruesas lágrimas corrieron a través de sus mejillas hasta llegar a su cuello. No pudo contenerlo como hacia unos instantes, solo lo dijo.

-¿Y en qué momento? ¡¿Antes o después de que ella se pusiera la ropa?

El marionetista chasqueo la lengua, sin decir palabra y se acerco a la ventana cerrando con fuerza los puños. Volteo hacia ella como para decir algo, pero callo. Hablar solo echaría más leña al fuego y ella no estaba en condiciones de soportarlo... Todo lo que tenia atorado en la garganta se lo diría a alguien más.

-Perdóname Kankuro. Últimamente solo he sido un fastidio. –Le dijo cabizbaja con un casi imperceptible temblor en su voz.

-Eso no es cierto y lo sabes. ¡Pero cuando regrese…!

-No te metas, solo hazme un favor –Tomo su bolso y lo revolvió hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, saco un pequeño pergamino y se lo entregó –dáselo. Es el reporte de salud que le pidió a la Quinta allí está todo…

=0=0=0=0=0=

Toda la mañana había sido tediosa. Llego a primera hora con el tiempo justo para asistir a la reunión. Los otros Kages ya estaban allí… La situación fue bastante más tranquila de lo que esperaba pero tenían mucho de que discutir. Importaciones, exportaciones, alianzas comerciales, misiones conjuntas y límites territoriales entre tantas otras cuestiones que le llevarían al menos dos días. Dos días, en los que a pesar de estar en el mismo lugar no podría verla. El paisaje no había cambiado; desde la torre de los Hokages imponía su majestuosidad de una manera única. Pudo ver el puente en el que la vio a solas por primera vez ¿Quién hubiese pensado en ese entonces que las cosas tomarían este curso?

-Supongo que debo felicitarte. –El Hokage se acerco por detrás para situarse a su lado y compartir la vista. –Deberías estar feliz, vas a ser padre.

-Lo estoy. –Respondió sin despegar sus ojos del horizonte.

-Entonces díselo a tu cara. Puedo leer "culpable" por donde la mire. En cualquier momento esa cosa en tu frente cambia y también lo dice.

-¿Tu También? Naruto. Ya tuve demasiado con el sermón de Kankuro, no tengo intenciones de soportar a nadie más que no sea ella.

-No es por eso… Todo el mundo ahí dentro se dio cuenta de que algo no está bien contigo. Recupérate o los buitres van a prepararte para la cena. De veras.

-Te preocupas demasiado. Se necesita más que eso para que me pasen por encima y ellos lo saben. –Giro y se cruzo de brazos apoyado en la barandilla. -¿Cómo está?

-Bien. Se recupero rápido. La vieja Tsunade dice que es el cambio de… no sé qué cosa. Sacamos de varias misiones a Kakashi sensei para que se ocupe. Está en su casa. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Hay una cosa que aprendí con Temari: Una mujer furiosa es mucho menos peligrosa que una dolida…

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

-¡Qué bueno que hayan decidido venir! Últimamente no tenemos mucho tiempo para juntarnos. –Dijo la peli rosa desde una punta de la mesa mientras esperaba la comida. –Que la Quinta este ocupada es una especie de bendición. Todas asintieron salvo las dos chicas de la arena que veían fijamente a través del cristal de la ventana.

-¿Por qué lo hacen? –cuestiono la joven de las cuatro coletas ante la mirada atónita de las demás, que se encontraban demasiado relajadas como para notarlo.

-No sé. Pero apuesto que esto es cosa de tu hermano. –Respondió la castaña parándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la puerta. -¡Salgan! –Grito al tiempo que cuatro cazadores de Suna aparecieron uno a uno frente a ella.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

-El último tema a tratar son los exámenes chunin. No he podido dejar de notar que aun falta su censor, Kazekage Dono.

-Es cierto, he tenido problemas con los dos que debían hacerse cargo de eso. Pero pienso enviar a Baki. Mizukage sama.

-¿Baki?... ¡Gaara! ¡Pobres chicos! ¿Por qué no intercambiamos? Que Temari y Mei se encarguen de la primera fase.

-Hablas con demasiada ligereza para ser uno de los que jamás lo paso. Naruto… Ellas no pueden. Y lo sabes. Nos toca la última etapa y ninguna está en condiciones de presidir encuentros sin correr riesgos, mucho menos en dos meses más. Y… no podemos intercambiar solo porque Baki no te agrada. Desde la alianza cada aldea hace lo suyo en los eventos conjuntos. Deberías saberlo.

-La verdad es que yo también preferiría a su hermana Kazekage hay demasiados hombres por aquí. –Replico la mujer del vestido azul.

-Temari está embarazada. Ese es el motivo por el cual no puede encargarse del asunto.

-¿Y qué hay de la otra muchacha?

-¡También! -Intervino el joven representante de La Hoja, logrando que Gaara le echase una mirada despectiva.

-¡Ya cállate Naruto! –Interrumpió Tsunade golpeando el escritorio con el puño cerrado. –O el próximo será para ti.

-Mei es un tema que prefiero no tocar. Baki estará bien…

-Si todos estamos de acuerdo, podemos comenzar con el recorrido, espero que el vivero de plantas medicinales sea de su agrado. Es uno de nuestros mayores orgullos… Gaara tú ya lo conoces y esto es mera formalidad. Si quieres puedes ir a arreglar "tus asuntos".

-Iré con ustedes –afirmo con una risa de lado –algo me dice que "mis asuntos" van a venir solos.

=0=0=0=0=0=0

Caminaba molesta hacia la torre de los Hokage, él no podía hacerle esto ¿no le había bastado el hecho de haberla humillado de esa manera? Y ahora pretendía que soportara sus estúpidos caprichos. Cuatro escoltas merodeando, siguiendo sus pasos sin permitirle una pizca de intimidad. Los había notado hacia más de tres horas y ya no los soportaba... No quería verlo, odiaba el hecho de tan solo pensar que lo haría, pero la situación al contrario de hacerla sentir protegida la desbordaba. Ella estaba lejos de ser una delincuente ¿Por qué tanto afán en custodiarla como uno? Definitivamente la escucharía.

Apareció detrás del grupo anunciando fuertemente su presencia, haciéndolos voltear. Mientras que los ANBU se ponían de rodillas para saludar a su líder.

-Por lo visto la insolencia se ha transformado en una desagradable costumbre en Sunagakure… ¡Hey tu, mocosa! Deberías mostrar más respeto por tus superiores sobre todo por tu Kage.

Miro de lado al hombre anciano y malhumorado, restándole importancia para luego posar sus ojos en él.

-¡Quítame estos idiotas de encima! –Le dijo con una gran seguridad ante la mirada incrédula de los tres Kages que aun no la conocían.

-Estaba seguro de que vendrías, pero no creí que fuese tan pronto, te has vuelto susceptible.

-¡No quiero discutir contigo! ¡Solo ordénales que se vayan!

-Por supuesto… En la entrada de Sunagakure.

-¡Vas a tener que llevarme a la rastra y no te va a ser tan fácil lograrlo! –Respondió llevando la mano hacia su espalda para empuñar su katana.

Sus ojos estaban encendidos, y la furia comenzaba a emanar por cada uno de sus poros. Él podía sentir el enojo de la muchacha haciéndose cada vez más fuerte. Logrando su cometido. Sabía que ella no lo soportaría, cuatro cazadores eran demasiados como para engañarlos a todos.

-Está bien. Si es lo que quieres, que sea de esa manera… ¿intervendrás? Kakashi. –Se dirigió al hombre recién llegado, situado al lado de La Quinta.

-No... Es toda tuya...

-¿De qué lado se supone que estas? –Le grito intentando comprender lo que había escuchado salir de la boca de su padre.

-Mei. No voy a responder a esa estupidez. ¡Arréglense solos!

-¿Realmente no te preocupa, Kakashi sensei? –Le murmuro su discípulo viendo como Gaara y Mei se alejaban del grupo.

-No. Él no va a lastimarla, solo está intentando hablar con ella. Por las buenas no lo hubiera recibido jamás. Y ella… quizá lo golpee un poco pero no va a matar al padre de su hijo…

-En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, es mejor dejarlos. ¿Continuamos? –Acoto Tsunade.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Ella no emitió sonido alguno solo se dedico a observarlo con la mirada impregnada de odio. Un odio tan profundo como el amor que le tenía, pero que en este momento era mucho más poderoso, tanto que le hacía olvidar lo mucho que lo amaba y todo lo que le había costado aceptarlo. Un odio que se acrecentaba aun más con la vívida imagen de Matsuri desnuda en el sofá de su oficina... Cerró los ojos con pena e inconscientemente acaricio su vientre.

-Hablemos. No quiero pelear contigo ni ponerte en riesgo. Me preocupan. Mei, yo…

-No tengo deseos de hablarte, mucho menos de verte. Solo quiero que retires la escolta.

-¿Y transformarte en un blanco? De ninguna manera. No puedo olvidar a ese Uchiha y dejarte sola.

-¡Hazlo, Óbito es mi problema! –Rugió mientras el agua que surcaba el canal a sus espaldas burbujeaba en la superficie cristalina.

-Pierdes tu tiempo. Eso está fuera de discusión.

El inmenso dragón lo golpeo por detrás, atrapándolo en una gigantesca prisión de agua que Mei controlaba a escasa distancia. Pudo haberlo evitado pero decidió no hacerlo, arrojo su arena fuera del rango de alcance del ataque y simplemente lo recibió. Su armadura comenzó a caer decantando en el fondo pero aun así no se movió ni intento zafarse, si lo hacía luego de ese ataque vendría otro peor enfureciéndola aun más haciéndolo todo más difícil.

-¡¿Por qué no te defiendes? ¡Hazlo o te juro que vas a sufrir el doble! –Le grito en medio de un arranque de ira que no podía controlar. – ¡Está bien, como quieras! –Se acerco a la prisión apoyando la mano en el agua que comenzó a cristalizarse lentamente... Vio tras unos minutos como la piel de su prisionero comenzaba a tomar un tono azulado y de su boca escapaba el aire de su último aliento tomándose la garganta con las manos. -¡Mierda! ¿Qué estoy haciendo? –exclamo dejándose caer al tiempo que liberaba su jutsu y Gaara luchaba desesperadamente por volver a respirar.

-¡No voy a regresar! ¡¿Me oíste? ¡Te odio, Sabaku no Gaara!

-No lo hagas. –Respondió con dificultad intentando acercársele. –No pienso romper esa promesa, te la hice allí ¿recuerdas? –Señalo el puente que cruzaba el canal –No voy a obligarte a hacer lo que no quieras. Pero a cambio mantienes la escolta.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque están cuidando a mi hijo!

* * *

><p>Llegamos al capitulo trece. Quedan solo dos mas. Espero que les haya gustado.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Capitulo 14:** Según pasa el tiempo.

La brisa del otoño jugueteaba en la fresca mañana arremolinando las amarillentas y resecas hojas a su paso, creando un espectáculo digno de ser visto por quien supiese apreciarlo.

Ingreso a la casa y se recostó junto a él, corrió su cabello y beso su pálida frente como al inicio de cada día antes de que despertase.

-Toya… Ya es hora. –Dijo con ternura acariciando la rosada mejilla del pequeño, que abrió sus ojos con la típica pereza de su edad pero con el gran fulgor y la alegría en ellos que le provocaba el hecho de que su madre fuese lo primero en ver. –Vamos, debes ir a la escuela.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Los encontraron en la arboleda, de camino a la villa, como casi todos los días.

-¡Ven aquí! –Dijo el muchacho subiendo al niño, que corrió hacia él, al lomo del enorme can.

-¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que pedirte que no lo malacostumbres? ¡Déjalo caminar!

-¡AHH! ¡No seas aguafiestas! A Akamaru le gusta. Cada vez que llegamos antes no se mueve de aquí… A parte el pequeño me agrada ¡Lástima que sea un calco de Gaara!

-¿Qué esperabas? Es su padre… Y no es su calco. Saco el color de mi cabello. –Recalcó la mujer con orgullo.

-Olvidaste decir que tiene cejas. –Respondió él con ironía mientras controlaba que su compañero no se adelantara demasiado. –Vamos, admítelo, es idéntico ¡Mira sus ojos!

-Está bien tienes razón. ¿Podemos cambiar el tema?

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te gusta hablar de tu hijo?

-Amo a mi hijo… Lo que no quiero es hablar de su padre.

-¿Cuánto hace que no lo ves? –Pregunto haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras.

-Desde que Toya nació… Casi cuatro años. Temari o mi padre se lo llevan cada vez que lo visita ¡Y ya te dije que no deseo hablar de él!

-¿Y eso por qué? ¿Todavía lo amas?

-Recuérdame por qué hago este recorrido contigo. –Le soltó con el ceño fruncido y evidente mal genio.

-Por qué te mudaste del centro de Konoha a las afueras y vamos a trabajar a la misma hora y en la misma dirección. Por eso.

Callo por unos segundos y observó con cuidado al niño que reía y jugaba sobre su singular cabalgadura.

-Él es un buen padre –dijo al fin con pesar –camina por días a pesar de sus responsabilidades, solo para verlo un par de horas al mes. Y si no quiero verlo es por qué… bueno, tengo mis razones… ¿y Hanabi? –Le dijo cambiando abruptamente el tema.

-Es una mocosa molesta ¿Qué hay con ella?

-Ya no es una mocosa, y siempre está contigo así que no debe ser tan molesta.

-¿Y que con eso? –Respondió despreocupado y sin interés.

-Tú no cambias ¡EH! Si no quieres nada con ella al menos se franco.

-¡Tía Temari! ¿Y Sury? –Gritó el pequeño al llegar, lanzándose a los brazos de la mujer para bajarse del animal.

-Está en su cuarto esperándote… Ve. –Enuncio dejando en el suelo al niño que corrió hacia la casa.

-¡Toya, aguarda, olvidas tu chaqueta! Por lo visto no me escucho. –Bufo mientras el pequeño ingresaba a la vivienda.

-Debo seguir… Adiós Mei ¡Adiós Temari, salúdame a Shikamaru! –Grito Kiba con un brazo en el aire y una mano en el bolsillo sin esperar respuesta.

-Gracias por encargarte de llevarlo hoy, Temari. Ese documento y las disposiciones nuevas me están enloqueciendo. Deseo terminarlo de una vez por todas.

-Ya sabes la condición –respondió la rubia –almuerza y cena con nosotros. Es el cumpleaños de Suriko, ella espera verte aquí.

-Está bien. Intentare acabarlo en la mañana. Hasta luego Temari.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Los nuevos acuerdos comerciales resultaron ser más complicados de lo que ella creía; llevaba días intentando redactar con propiedad el estúpido documento de acuerdo a las nuevas normas pero no había caso. Simplemente no podía. Estaba bloqueada.

-Mei sama… Ya casi es hora. –Dijo la muchacha al entrar al amplio despacho.

-Gracias Mika ¿Qué haría sin ti? ¿Algo más? –Respondió sin levantar la vista del pergamino.

-Sí. La señora Temari pidió que le avise que la reunión será en la rivera.

-¿Lo cambio? ¿Te dijo por qué?

-No. Solo eso. Además, hay alguien que desea verla.

-Es el cumpleaños de mi sobrina. No tengo tiempo para eso, no importa quién sea dale una cita para mañana temprano y que sea puntual. -Ordeno mientras se levantaba aun sin mirarla y guardaba unos pergaminos en su bolso dispuesta a retirarse.

-¿Está segura de que quiere eso? –replicó con voz entrecortada.

Mei levanto la vista hacia la muchacha notando como sudaba y frotaba sus manos presa de la tensión, para posar los ojos luego en la persona detrás de ella.

-Debiste decírmelo primero. Puedes retirarte, Mika.

Soltó el bolso sobre el escritorio, aun sin poder creerlo y resoplo con fuerza tomando valor de hasta donde no lo tenía para verlo a los ojos y sostener su mirada.

-Ha pasado tiempo. Mei.

Su voz le trajo un pequeño dejo de nostalgia a su corazón, no la había oído en años y esperaba no tener que volver a hacerlo, pero sabía perfectamente que eso no era más que una tonta fantasía sin fundamento.

-No creo que hayas venido desde tan lejos solo para recordar el pasado. Gaara –Le respondió con una mueca de lado.

-Sabes mejor que nadie a que he venido. –le manifestó acercándose. - Está por cumplirse el plazo y la ley de Suna no me permite darte otra prorroga.

-No quiero hablar de esto. Solo hazlo.

-Debemos hacerlo. Mei, regresa con él.

-¡Solo llévatelo! ¿Está bien? Debiste haberlo hecho hace dos años. Y que yo recuerde no te pedí ninguna prorroga.

-Va a necesitarte. Ve con él. Haz de cuenta que no existo, si quieres, ya no vivo en la casa pueden quedarse ahí.

-No puedo… Gaara. Lo tengo asumido desde que nació. Debe irse contigo. Y ya que supongo que hoy vamos a estar todo el día en el mismo lugar, creo que podríamos darle un buen recuerdo familiar. ¿No te parece?

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Salió de la ducha dispuesto a vestirse para la cena repasando mentalmente ese día. No había hablado con ella en mucho tiempo hasta esa mañana, es más, los primeros meses solo había visto crecer su vientre de lejos para dejar de hacerlo cuando Toya nació. Conviviendo luego con el firme recuerdo de un "te odio" escapando de sus labios. Pero esa tarde, el dolor parecía no haber existido. La había visto reír y jugar con los niños como si fuera uno de ellos y arrullar y hacer dormir al fruto del amor que alguna vez se tuvieron en sus protectores brazos… Se sentó al borde de la cama sintiendo aun su perfume, el motivo por el cual había dejado su hogar para vivir en la barraca. Toda la maldita casa olía a él, sobre todo la habitación… había olvidado cuanto lo extrañaba.

-¿Y mamá? –Volteo para contemplar como unos vivaces y a la vez cansados ojitos verdes buscaban los suyos.

-No sé. –Respondió terminando de abrochar su camisa.

-¿Vas a darle un beso? –La pregunta lo descoloco. ¿Desde cuándo este niño preguntaba esas cosas? Aunque debió admitir que era algo de esperarse, ya que por primera vez en su corta vida había visto a sus padres compartir algunos momentos.

-Ven. –Le dijo sentándolo en sus rodillas. –Tu mamá y yo ya no hacemos eso.

-Tía Temari y tío vago sí.

-¿Tío vago? –repitió con sorpresa. Seguramente iba a tener que llamarle la atención a Kankuro por eso. –Es porque ellos viven juntos.

-¿Y por qué no vas a la casa? –El pequeño parecía redoblar la apuesta cada vez que el respondía haciéndolo aumentar su incomodidad y dejándolo sin palabras, al menos las que el pudiese entender…

-¡Toya! –Lo llamo Temari entreabriendo la puerta. -¿Por qué no vas a ver que le trajo tu tío a Sury? También hay algo para ti.

-¡Ya voy! –Gritó el niño bajando de un salto del regazo de su padre para correr hacia la puerta y desaparecer al cruzarla.

-Gracias Temari.

-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?

-Por nada. –Respondió con un gran alivio.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

_-Déjalo que se quede, en ningún lugar va a estar más protegido que aquí. Todos los ANBU de su escolta están afuera, además, en la casa hay tres Jonnin y su padre, que es el Kazekage. No seas tan obsesiva. ¡Joder! ¡A veces eres un fastidio!_

_-Lo sé Shikamaru, pero no puedo evitarlo. A medida que crece mi paranoia aumenta, pero está bien. Ya está dormido. ¡Lo que no quiere decir que mañana no vayas a tenerme aquí a primera hora!_

-¿Qué estás haciendo en este lugar?

-Esperándote. –El peli rojo se incorporo del árbol en el que estaba apoyado, descruzo los brazos y se acerco a la mujer que lo veía con desconfianza. –Los ANBU quedaron en lo de Temari. Quiero asegurarme de que llegues a salvo.

-No necesito guardaespaldas. Ya te lo dije una vez.

-No veo tu Katana. –Observo el Kage.

-No veo tu arena. –Respondió ella burlona notando la falta del objeto en su espalda.

-En este tiempo aprendí trucos nuevos –aseguro sacando un pequeño pergamino del estuche en su pierna –puedo invocarla a mi antojo.

-Como quieras. Pero no tengo intenciones de hablar de nada que no haya sucedido hoy.

El hombre asintió y camino por algunos minutos a su lado en silencio.

-Estás haciendo un buen trabajo. –Afirmó con los ojos puestos en el camino.

-Espero que esté hablando de la embajada. Kazekage sama.

-Estoy hablando de Toya, no puedes negarme hablar de nuestro hijo. Es un buen niño. Y… No me digas Kazekage sama si no quieres que te recuerde la última vez que lo gemiste en mi oído.

-¿No voy a librarme de ti verdad? –cuestiono con resignación.

-No hasta arreglar ese tema.

-Todo lo que tenía que decir lo dije esta mañana, salvo por una sola cosa… -dudo unos instantes si decirlo o no, sabía que hacerlo era darle la oportunidad de continuar, pero el sentimiento de culpa era más fuerte que su propia voluntad. –Debo pedirte perdón.

-¿Perdón, a mi? -Sacudió la cabeza pensando en que fugaz instante el mundo había enloquecido tanto, y la observo con detenimiento. Se veía triste, acongojada.

-Te arrebate el derecho de verlo crecer como se debe y a él el de hacerlo contigo. Por eso es que debes llevártelo.

-Y ¿por qué no regresas con él?

-Seguramente en Sunagakure hay muchas personas que pueden cuidarlo igual o mejor que yo, que viví la mayor parte de mi estadía allí enferma y débil.

Él no pudo evitar emitir una risa sonora.

-Y lo dice la persona que intimido y paso por encima de mi mejor shinobi obligando a sus tres escuadrones a limitarse a proteger la muralla mientras ella peleaba afuera. ¡Búscate otra excusa! Y no me hables como si no te conociera.

-Es mi decisión ¡Respétala Gaara! …Llegamos –Dijo a los segundos quedando en frente de una pequeña y acogedora casa bastante alejada de las demás. – ¿Puedo ofrecerte alguna cosa?

-Claro. –Respondió ingresando a la vivienda después de ella. No era muy grande, pero parecía cómoda, suficiente para ellos dos. Se veía arreglada… familiarmente arreglada. La siguió a la cocina donde ella encendía la hornalla. –Toya me pregunto antes de la cena si iba a besarte.

Mei dejó lo que preparaba para mirarlo con asombro y evidentes signos de vergüenza.

-¡Ese chico no tiene filtro! Discúlpalo yo hablare con el mañana.

-No me molestó. Déjalo, solo me hizo pensar si… -extendió su brazo hacia la cocina para apagarla rozando su cintura al hacerlo asegurándose de que al acercarse la mujer pudiera percibir su aliento en la boca. -¿Me sigues odiando, Mei? Le susurro a escasos centímetros de ella. Sintió su incomodidad, el temblor en su cuerpo y su respiración haciéndose cada vez más pesada. Rió de lado apoyando la mano en la espalda de ella. –Claro que no. –Se respondió, uniendo los labios de ambos e insistiendo hasta encontrar una tímida respuesta.

-Gaara esto no debería estar pasando. –musito dulcemente al notar como su cuerpo desobedecía sus ordenes y se entregaba al hombre que jamás había dejado de amar…

Despertaron al amanecer al percibir la presencia que desaparecía del lugar.

-¡¿Qué fue eso? –Mei intento incorporarse abruptamente, encontrándose con unos brazos que al moverse la estrecharon aun más fuerte, acercándola al cálido cuerpo masculino a su lado.

-Debió ser Kankuro. Recuerda que anoche no regrese.

Ella volteo para encontrarse con ese rostro níveo cuya mirada la escudriñaba pausadamente.

-Te amo, nunca deje de hacerlo, ni siquiera cuando dije lo contrario. –aseguro rodeándolo, llevando las manos a su espalda y ciñéndolo también.

Gaara acaricio su suave cabello castaño jugando con sus bucles despeinados.

-Si estas aguardando que te diga lo mismo vas a tener que esperar a que lleguemos a casa.

-Nunca dije que regresaría contigo.

-Mei… no voy a dejar que hagas lo que estas planeando, es una locura. Y no pongas ese ceño, por algo soy el Kazekage.

-Si Toya está lejos tengo una oportunidad de acabar con esto.

-¿Y cómo voy a verlo a la cara sabiendo que le permití a su madre enfrentar a ese tipo sola quedándome de brazos cruzados? No, esta vez voy a llevarte a casa aunque tenga que hacerlo a la rastra. La torre es el lugar más seguro, vamos a cuidarlo juntos y si mal no recuerdo, también tengo que deshacerme de un maldito estudio que nunca usaste y un inútil cuarto de huéspedes en el que Kakashi jamás se quedó. Quiero que tenga hermanos y estar allí para decírtelo todos los días. Así que no lo harás.

-Creo que olvidas el detalle de por qué me fui.

-Ese detalle se caso hace tres años y vive en Kirigakure. Prepara lo necesario y nos vamos en dos días –añadió cariñosamente con voz suave y clara mientras escuchaba un "como ordenes Kazekage sama" murmurándole al oído.

* * *

><p>Se viene el final a preparar los pañuelos. (Es literal) besos<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Los dejo con el ultimo capitulo del fic. Me costo un poco terminarlo pero aqui esta.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto. Bla bla bla

**Capitulo 15:** **Destino**

Ingreso rápidamente a la oficina sin anunciarse. Ignorando a la muchacha, que lo contemplo perpleja ante la sorpresa de haber visto al Kazekage dos veces en menos de una semana cuando hacía más de dos años que trabajaba allí y jamás lo había hecho antes.

-¿Dónde está Mei? –interrogó a la chica al notar que el despacho estaba vacío… Listo para recibir al reemplazo que llegaría en pocos días.

-Dijo que había olvidado empacar algo importante y que regresaría luego a preparar los últimos detalles y un informe para el nuevo embajador. ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo mientras espera? Kazekage sama.

-No. –Respondió al tiempo que desparecía del lugar.

_-Hoy es tu último día en la villa ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas? –la agarró del brazo y la acerco hacia él tomándola luego por la cintura quedando cara a cara, para acariciar su mejilla y embriagarse en su perfume al ver el amado rostro irradiando felicidad y percibir el cálido cuerpo respondiendo de la misma cariñosa manera, enredando sus dedos en el desprolijo cabello y siguiendo las rojas líneas de su Kanji, para besar sutilmente la comisura de los labios que la interrogaban._

_-A la oficina. Debo dejar todo listo. Sera poco tiempo, prometo estar en lo de Temari antes de las dos .Recuerda que debo recoger a Toya y llevarlo a despedirse de mi padre… Parece que te quedas de niñero –bromeo antes de separarse y dirigirse a la puerta._

La casa estaba lejos, y el camino que ella recorría a diario era demasiado largo como para tomarlo en ese momento. La forma más directa era atravesar el terreno boscoso pero trepar y esquivar arboles en esa instancia era una perdida innecesaria de tiempo. Asió el pergamino e invoco su arena... Hacerlo por aire era su mejor opción.

_-¡Todas las mujeres de nuestra maldita familia están locas! –Rebuznó Kankuro ingresando a la sala, tomándose de la cabeza y frotando con fuerza el golpe que acababan de darle. Dejándose caer en un pequeño banco para unirse a los dos hombres que conversaban tranquilamente en el lugar._

_-Te dije que estaba molesta. No debiste despertar a Suriko. –Acotó el moreno bostezando a toda boca desparramado en el sillón._

_-¡Nos vamos hoy! ¡Simplemente quería verla un rato más! Ahora que Toya va con nosotros no creo podamos verla tan seguido. _

_-De todos modos debiste decírselo a tu hermana primero. Ella sabe cómo hacerlo. ¡No hay nada más fastidioso que esa niña molesta en la mañana! ¡Es igual de problemática que su madre!_

_-Al menos Temari tiene una razón. Mei me ignora o agacha la cabeza al verme desde hace dos días. ¿Tienes idea de cuál es su problema? –pregunto a su hermano menor instalado en otro asiento frente al moreno._

_-No te hagas el imbécil. Sabes muy bien cuál es._

_-¡No lo sé! ¡No le hice nada! ¡Te lo juro Gaara!_

_- Nos interrumpiste la otra mañana... La avergonzaste._

_-¡¿Qué? ¡Yo no me moví de aquí! La estuviste viendo con cara de idiota todo el día, era obvio que ibas a intentarlo ¡No soy tan estúpido como para molestarte la primera noche que pasas con ella luego de tanto tiempo!_

_-¿Entonces no fuiste tú? –Inquirió perplejo._

_- ¡Claro que no! _

El cambio de paisaje fue rotundo, podía verse a lo lejos, la batalla había transformado el terreno en algo amorfo, carente de la vida y la belleza que ostentaba hasta esa mañana. La casa en ruinas era una peor señal. Bajó de su arena y la rodeo a pie, conociendo por primera vez en su vida el amargo sabor del pánico sumado a la incertidumbre que lo acorralaba.

Fue testigo de cómo, exhausta, cerro su puño arrancando de su oponente hasta la más mínima gota de liquido vital, dejando solo una reseca forma humana, que fue desmoronándose en polvo, para ser esparcido por el persistente viento que sacudía fuertemente la oscura túnica en el suelo. Mientras ella contemplaba de rodillas su obra con la mirada perdida, ensimismada y en silencio.

Se acerco con desesperación ¿cómo no lo había notado antes? Fue un estúpido al no confirmar aquella presencia. Pero en ese momento era tan feliz que no le importo y prefirió darle crédito a una tonta suposición, algo que no habría hecho ni siquiera cuando era un novato. Y ahora estaba allí… observando con terror como el halo de oscuridad carmín extendía su manto sobre la rosada prenda que Mei vestía.

Le sonrió al verlo... En ese momento era un sueño hecho realidad, lo único que deseaba, estar a su lado a pesar de las heridas y el intenso dolor, para sumergirse en esos ojos aguamarina hasta encontrar la paz.

-Cuídalo. –Dijo dificultosamente mientras un hilo de sangre escapaba de sus comisuras –Y dile a mi padre que lo encontré. –concluyó antes de caer en la más profunda de las inconsciencias.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Se dispuso a no escuchar el insoportable bullicio cada vez más persistente que se instalaba en el largo corredor. Personas que una a una se acercaban solo para estar allí a sabiendas de que el no les diría absolutamente nada. Incluyendo a sus hermanos, que se sentaron a su lado en el mas sepulcral de los silencios… Abrió sus palmas para observar los pequeños pendientes que sostenía en sus manos ensangrentadas. ¿Por qué regresar por unos estúpidos aretes pudiendo comprar decenas ellos?

-Son hermosos –dijo la voz femenina a su lado –eran de su madre. Kakashi se los dio el día de su boda. ¿No lo sabías? Cuestionó al notar el asombro del menor de sus hermanos, que respondió con un movimiento negativo.

Volvió a observarlos con detenimiento. Ahora lo entendía, él también habría regresado por algo como eso… Reparo en sus manos. Ella no podía verlo así. Guardo los pendientes en el bolsillo y se dirigió al lavabo apostado en la entrada de una de las salas para asearlas y regresar luego a su sitio.

El bullicio se fue apagando a lo largo del inagotable tiempo para verse reducido a numerosos cruces de miradas intranquilas.

-Vete. –Fue lo primero que dijo luego de varias horas.

-¡Quiero quedarme contigo! –replicó la rubia ojiazul tomando su mano.

-Toya y Suriko van a asustarse si ninguna de las dos regresa por ellos. –Explico.

-Está bien. Tienes razón. –Acaricio la mano del joven antes de darle un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Vete ya, Temari! –volvió a repetir.

-No dejes de avisarme –le susurro la rubia a su esposo al pasar frente a él justo antes de retirarse.

Voltearon al percibir la fuerte luz que escapaba por la entreabierta puerta de la sala. Se levanto fijando su mirada en la mujer cuyos ojos avellana carecían extrañamente de expresión para luego desviarla a las dos conocidas muchachas que rompieron en llanto detrás.

-Lo lamento…

Oyó salir de la boca de Tsunade para cerrarse y no escuchar lo demás, creando una barrara en su propia mente que el sonido no pudiese traspasar. Pero sus ojos… eso era diferente, no pudo evitar la imagen, el llanto de sus amigos y la desesperación que le confirmaban lo que no quería saber.

El golpe lo tumbo, el chico castaño le gritaba con ahínco, dispuesto a hacerlo otra vez, pero no le importo, hubiese deseado que continuara, aun así, los demás no se lo permitieron. Se incorporo dirigiéndose a la puerta, solo quería verla, La mano en su hombro lo obligo a reaccionar para encontrarse con el blanquecino rostro de su amigo en frente.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí. –Respondió rodeándolo para ingresar a la habitación.

Acaricio la aun tibia y suave piel, intentando asimilar que los sueños y planes solo eran eso: Una pobre utopía del futuro que ya no sería… Parecía dormir, tranquila y plácidamente frente a sus antaño temibles y ahora vidriosos ojos verdes que rogaban el pronto despertar de la ilusión, porque seguramente eso era, el maldito jutsu ilusorio de un ataque enemigo o una broma de pésimo gusto que se negaba a acabar… Su vista se dirigió al estático pecho esperando por unos instantes el sutil movimiento que lo delatara, pero fue inútil; la vida le había arrancado a alguien más.

Tomo el largo cabello castaño y cubrió con él la fatal herida en su cuello del arma punzante que la derrumbo. No quería verla… algo tan simple como eso no podría haber acabado con ella de esa estúpida manera. ¿Por qué todos los que amo de una u otra manera debían irse? Sashamaru, su madre ¿Por qué no admitir que su padre? …Y ahora Mei.

-¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué te fuiste otra vez? -vocifero ante el inerte cuerpo que reposaba sobre la mesa en la fría sala del hospital. -¿Cómo voy a decírselo? –Pregunto seguro de que cuando él lo mirara con esos traviesos y vivaces ojitos… simplemente no podría. – ¡Maldición me merezco este golpe y muchos más! …Perdóname.

Se acerco, por última vez, a su rostro con ternura y beso dulcemente los fríos y estáticos labios de su compañera…

-También te amo, Mei. Le confesó a corta distancia para voltearse y dejarse caer de rodillas en un mar de interminable llanto que se extendió por largos minutos hasta poder ponerse de pie y recobrar la cordura para huir de esa pesadilla sin mirar atrás.

-¿Vas a ayudarme con esto, Naruto? –Le cuestiono al rubio al atravesar la puerta vaivén.

-¿Dónde? –Se limito a decir.

-Aquí –respondió con la seguridad y la evidente pena de haber tomado en pocos minutos la decisión más difícil de toda su vida.

-Entonces somos tres –intervino Tsunade –Seis puntos. Es una de las barreras más seguras.

-Que sean siete, también lo hare. Intervino el hombre de cabello gris levantándose pesadamente de la banca.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Se acerco al joven Kazekage. Que observaba fijamente la nada, ignorando el resto del mundo que giraba alocadamente a su alrededor.

-Te falle, Kakashi. –Le escucho mascullar.

-Eso no es cierto, Mei no era una chica que pudieses controlar.

-Lo sé. –Respondió con una pequeña mueca. –Dime como se hace. ¿Cómo lo hiciste cuando ella murió? ¿Cómo se sigue? –Le interrogo con un fuerte nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar con claridad.

-De la misma manera que ahora. Solo lo hare. –Respondió con tono calmado. – Tenía a Mei… Toya es una buena razón para ti.

-No sé si tendrá importancia… pero ella dijo: _"Dile a mi padre que_ _lo encontré."_ No tiene sentido… Creo que deliraba.

-Si lo tiene –asevero delineando una risa en medio del dolor y la tristeza que le generaba lo absurdo. –Hablaba de ti.

-¿Y que pudo haber encontrado en mi? La lastime y cuando pude recuperarla la perdí.

-El oasis –afirmo ante la extrañeza de Gaara –en otras palabras solo dijo: _"dile a mi padre que soy feliz."_

**EPILOGO**

Regreso a su casa entrada la madrugada, procurando no hacer ruido. Quito su calzado y se dirigió a la pequeña habitación a pocos metros de él. Arropó al pequeño y acaricio su frente lamentando no haberlo visto despierto una vez más en esa semana… Estaba cansado pero no tenia sueño. Nada que un buen baño no pudiese solucionar… Ingreso al cuarto encaminándose hacia el ventanal y así echarle un último vistazo a la villa. Para luego girar y observar detenidamente como ella, con una mano en su incipiente vientre, disfrutaba de un profundo sueño. Rió sacudiendo la cabeza. Ella era un gran shinobi, siempre estaba alerta ante cualquier movimiento, sin embargo, esta noche no lo había notado.

-Parece que los niños no te la hicieron fácil. –Le dijo en un tono sumamente bajo. –Y tú, deja de darle molestias a tu mamá. –Ordeno acercándose y dirigiendo su voz a la pequeña barriga.

-Llega tarde, Kazekage sama.

-Lo lamento. Debía terminar con ese papeleo esta noche. –Respondió a la dulce voz que le reclamaba somnolienta.

_-¡Kazekage sama! ¿Se encuentra usted bien? _

_Abrió los ojos con asombro… Ella estaba allí. Los dirigió a su cuello pero no había nada. Ladeo la cabeza hacia un costado viendo solo pilones de documentos en el suelo y los amplios ventanales de los Kages de Konoha._

_-¿Te sientes bien? Pregunto la mujer rubia sentada a un costado._

_-Si –respondió sin poder de dejar de fijarse en la muchacha -¿Qué sucedió?_

_-Mei. Tú lo atendiste. Dile._

_-Se desvaneció a causa del cansancio, la deshidratación y… supongo que teniendo el mismo trabajo que Godaime sama, algo de mala alimentación y bastante estrés._

_-¿Dónde están Kankuro y Temari?_

_-Fueron a preparar su estadía mientras te atendíamos. Debes descansar mas, estas bajo demasiada presión. Tu posición no es nada fácil, Gaara… Terminemos con esto y luego ve a la residencia. Lo demás podremos discutirlo mañana._

_-Está bien._

_-Como te decía, Mei. Es deber de todo shinobi acatar las órdenes de su Kage, incluso en misiones para las cuales no está entrenado por lo que…_

_-Serás mi escolta por los próximos cinco días. –Interrumpió el joven aún aturdido ante la mirada de las dos mujeres en frente._

_-Lady Tsunade, esto…_

_-Ya lo escuchaste, repórtate con el Kazekage mañana temprano y viste normal. –Le afirmo. –Puedes retirarte._

_-Si, Tsunade sama. Kazekage sama. –Se despidió de él con una sutil reverencia al alejarse. _

_=0=0=0=0=0=0=_

_-Sabes que esta no es realmente tu misión. Kakashi te lo dijo ¿no es así?_

_-Si… Anoche. –Respondió tímidamente mientras caminaban hacia el bosque en la afueras._

_-Y… ¿Qué opinas? _

_-No lo sé. No entiendo por qué la quinta simplemente no me lo ordenó._

_-Es que preferí conocernos mejor y darte la oportunidad de decir que no._

_-Y que le hace pensar que sabiendo eso no voy a responderle e irme en este mismo momento. –Dijo con voz entrecortada._

_-Por qué te ordenaron pasar cinco días conmigo ¿o ya lo olvidaste?_

_Los primeros dos días fueron complicados. Ella estaba arisca y distante, como estudiándolo. Era gracioso ver como esta Mei se parecía tanto a la mujer se sus sueños cuando se molestaba. Pero con el tiempo no tuvo más opciones que hablar con él y abrirse un poco más. _

_-¿Podemos ir hacia allá? Le dijo al cuarto día. –Hay un lugar que me gusta mucho._

_-Por supuesto –respondió extrañado ante la solicitud y desconcertándose aun mas al llegar y reconocer el antiguo campo de batalla._

_Permanecía intacto. La luz de sol golpeaba de lleno en los inmensos "sables blancos" que emergían del terreno arenoso, prácticamente cegándolos al verlos directamente, haciéndole recordar aquella sensación se creerse realmente derrotado ante la enorme lanza apuntándole a escasos centímetros de su rostro._

_-¿Realmente te gusta este lugar? –No pudo evitar cuestionar algo asqueado ante el mal recuerdo._

_-Sí. Me hace pensar. Es un jutsu barrera de sangre, una línea sucesoria extinta. Me hubiese gustado conocer a alguien con semejante control y poder sobre sí mismo. _

_-No, no te hubiese gustado. Créeme._

_-¿Usted lo conoció? ¿Cómo era? Pregunto con la cara radiante y una alegre sonrisa mientras se sentaba a la sombra de un viejo árbol._

_-Nunca dije que lo hubiese conocido en persona. –Le mintió divertido. -¿Has estado en el desierto?_

_-No. Solo lo he visto de lejos. Mi padre me conto acerca de él la vez que tuvo que ir a su aldea… Él, el me dijo que usted era un buen chico. –Expreso con más dudas que certezas._

_-¿De veras? -Suspiro -El me conoce desde hace mucho, cuando todavía no era un "buen chico", respondió sentándose a su lado. –Y tu ¿Qué crees? -Cuestiono rozando su mejilla con un leve movimiento de su mano._

_-No sé qué creer, estoy confundida._

_-Me gustas, Mei. –Le afirmo acariciando nuevamente su rostro de una manera más directa._

_-Usted también a mí, Kazekage sama. Confeso vergonzosamente. _

_-¿Eso fue un sí? –Interrogo sin rodeos. Acercándose un poco más a la joven mujer para tomarla en sus brazos y besarla profundamente, dejándose llevar por el deseo de hacerlo reprimido por varios días y acariciando la humectada piel mientras la recostaba sobre la hierba fresca. –Después de esto voy a querer mucho más. –Le dijo al separarse unos instantes de ella._

_-¿Hay más? –Inquirió de forma casi inocente._

_-Una vida conmigo en Sunagakure. ¿O acaso esperabas otra cosa?_

-Dime Gaara ¿Te arrepientes de algo?

-No, de nada. -respondió con ternura mientras un persistente llanto se escuchaba de la habitación vecina.

Se acerco al niño para acariciarlo y palmearlo suavemente hasta quedarse dormido disfrutando de la paz que transmitía al hacerlo. Consciente de que los sueños no siempre se cumplen…pero seguro de que a veces pueden mostrarte como seguir el camino que te lleva a la felicidad.

* * *

><p>Les cuento, el epilogo no estaba planeado en realidad el final era el anterior. triste ¿no? Pero no pude con mi genio así que... final polémico si los hay. Soporto todo tipo de comentarios. Un abrazo enorme y gracias a todos los que han seguido la historia la hayan comentado o no. Pero en especial a Fabiola59 que comento la mayoría y mas de una vez me levanto el animo. Besos Y se viene un Kiba-Nabi que algo tiene que ver con esta historia. Hasta pronto.<p> 


End file.
